Hero's Hope
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Perseus Jackson. Greatest hero of all. Most powerful warrior in existence. Oldest teenager in the cosmos. His heart was broken four millenia ago, and now, he must raise his sword again. Only this time, he may of found himself people he would call family.
1. Immortality's Cost

**This is an AU, therefore, it may not be like the books.  
**

**It's been a while since I made a PJO story. Currently, I'm working on two others, one not being published yet.**

**I know most, if not _all _of my old work was...bad. Like, horrible. Attrocious. On some, even bad plots. That Chaos story? Worst one I had ever written. Way too damn Cliche! And what's worse? **

**I actually finished it.**

**And Don't even get me started on my first story. Dear Hades, what the heck was I thinking! I knew I was new and all, but Jeez, why didn't anyone tell me it sucked worse than Twilight! (I'm a guy, I can say that.) **

**Well, I can only pray that Athena gave me better writing skills, and let you read the first chapter.**

* * *

Immortality. That one word, that was the darkest desire of every human.

To feel the joy of never agin. To never have to fear the judgement against their lives.

Seems like a great thing, right?

Wrong.

Imagine this, a world without any of your loved ones. A world constantly moving on, changing, yet...

You cannot.

Decades pass and your rivals succumb to their age. Their empires fall, and you soak up their revanue. Now what?

Why live anymore? Who do you have to prove wrong? Wo is left to challenge

Sure, you'll have tons upon tons of money. Possibly tons of fame.

Yet, what is the one thing you'll never have?

Peace.

You never get to hear your Mother's voice. Never Laugh at your friend's joke. Never kiss the man or woman you love when they fade into the abyss that is the underworld.

You'll be alone. Forever.

Eventually, the world will fade, along with you, but with that in mind, what will become of your soul?

Will it be destroyed when the world turns to ash? Or will it be reborn, too another world? Possibly, one without any of your closest family.

So, What does someone with Immortality, Riches, and power want?

The answer is simple.

He would want to die.

Dying is a new beginning. Or the ultimate vacation from the world.

Some would be happy and free inside the fields of Elusium, but others...

They face an eternaty of suffering.

This is the story of an immortal. This is the story of a man, who has long since Seen his family and friends.

This is The story of the greatest hero in existence. Perseus Jackson.

* * *

Perseus, or "Percy" as he perfers, Sat in front of a tender camp fire. He Listened to the birds chirp in the distance, and the howls of hungry wolves.

Percy wasn't frightened of them though. He forgot how to be scared centuries ago.

His Sword was in one hand, while a stone was in another. He was currently shapening his Blade, as he was always making sure his sword could cut through the strongest of metals.

And indeed, it could.

It was a beautiful blade, with a simple design. It held an emerald imbedded at the end of the handle. The handle was wrapped with a cushiony plastic, that was pitch black, and gave the blade more grip. Above the hand guard, there was a gray, three and half blade, with orange tints glowing off of it. The word 'Ankleamos' or Riptide as it is pronounced in English, were written in thin letters across the blade.

It was his sword unquestioned. The hero before him did not deserve such a good sword. At least, not in Percy's mind. A hero wouldn't let his achievements get the best of him.

A hero was a role model, something most people strived to be.

Percy was in as could of conditioning as his blade. His Hair was cut like any normal kid. Barely out of his deep, sea green eyes.

His skin held a Season defying tan that never would fade from his person, due to the fact he was rarely indoors.

He had muscles, sure. A great six pack, and strong biceps. But he was not overly built. He didn't believe that was a good strategy.

A warrior who can not be quick, is no warrior. He is just a brute. An easy kill.

Percy had on a pair of Red and black sport shorts, along with a pair of black Reeboks. He wore a plain black shirt with torn off sleeves, and had a watch on his left wrist.

Of course, it was no ordinary watch. He was a warrior, and a warrior always carried some form of a shield. Whether it be plated armor, or a simple wood shield, a warrior must have one. However, this was no war like society. He required secrecy for his weapons. Which is why the watch was always on his wrist.

His blade was the same, only it transformed into a ball point pen. It used to transform into a quill, but times have chaged.

He heard footsteps, but did not turn to greet them. He didn't care to. In fact, it had been too long since he cared for anything.

He stared up into the only constant company he's had over his stretched life, the stars. They always calmed him down as much as the sea. But it was so long since he felt the cool, calming effects of the sea, he forgot what it felt like.

"Lady Athena." He said finally. It wasn't polite to keep a woman waiting, and Percy understood that.

"Perseus." She said curtly.

Without turning, or even glancing behind him, he asked "To what do I owe to your company, goddess?"

Athena took a deep breathe, and asked "I need your help."

This got his attention. Never, in his entire four thousand years of life, had any goddess been so blunt as to utter those words.

"Why would I help you?" Percy said, still not facing her. He didn't feel enough respect for her to give her that curtesy.

"Becuase, I'm...begging for your help." She said with a twinge of broken pride in her voice.

Begging. Percy felt the need to smile. A goddess. Begging. For his help.

This was the greatest and most hilarious thing he had ever heard. Yet at the same time...

By far the most outrageous.

"Begging? It is not like a goddess to _beg _Lady Athena." He said, frowning.

"Because I need your help." She pleaded.

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, when he spoke "I will consider helping you once I know what I am to do."

Athena knew she needed to be careful how she worded this. She and Percy were on...Fragile terms for the past four millenia after what happened between him and her Daughter.

Yeah, he didn't like Athena's children much after that.

"One of my...children...is in trouble. She is hunting two demigods along with two children of the big three, but I fear for her safety."

Percy would've spoke, if he didn't see the shadows danced with sudden life, and the Lord of the Dead appeared.

"Two gods. Tis a most wonderpus occassion, is it not?" Percy said, now giving a small smile.

"Percy...I need your help." Hades said, soundinf defeated.

This must've been a dream. First, Athena begs him for help, now Hades?

"I'll consider." He said Shortly.

Hades blinked, but happily ablidged to fill him in. "Two of my children...they are in danger. They are supposedly being rescued by those other brats..." He scowled at the word brat. "but a monster is amiss, and they do not sense it."

"Wait...those are your children?" Athena said, clearly suprised. All three gods broke the oath! This was huge news!

"They were born before the pact was made, and I actually cared enough to keep them safe." Hades snarled.

Before a full blown arguement could begin, Percy answered both Gods. "I will aid you both. I will kill this supposed Monster, and gurentee Hades' children's survival, during, and after the current Situation. And Athena,"

She looked at him.

"Do not tell Zeus of the children. I still hold a grudge against your children." He said emotionlessly.

Athena got the message quickly. She had enough death on her concious.

"Now," Percy began, standing up snd stretching. "Where are they?"

"Westover Hall, in Washington county, Maine." Hades said quickly.

Percy paused, that was only a two hour's drive from where he was. He nodded, and changed the topic by asking The two gods "Do you two feel the changes in the wind as well?"

Athena nodded, while Hades took a slight breath. "Yes." Hades said.

"They are rising as one this time, aren't they?" Percy asked slowly.

"Tarturus stirs. Shouts and curses are louder down there. I fear they both are already awake, and plotting." Hades said.

"I knew it..." Athena muttered. "Father, you fool."

"We'll deal with that problem later. I will now play the hero as usual."

* * *

Danny was having a bad day.

Granted, it was mostly his fault, it still wasn't very fun.

"Why is she the leader." He muttered softly. He was currentky glaring at the back of Thalia Grace's head.

Her father is Zeus. She is two years older than him. The list went on, but skill wise, well...

Danny outclassed her.

He was a better fighter, but only barely. He also Wasn't as headstrong as her. And he bested Ares in battle.

The only thing she had on him, was the fact she could shoot lightning. That instantly made her leader, because He could only control Water.

Even his best friend, Grover, looked at her as leader. It stung a little.

'Breathe Danny.' he told himself. He felt it wasn't right to judge Thalia, she was his friend. Welll, not a good friend, considering she nearly blew him up during the few days left in summer vacation, but still his friend.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." He lied. He felt ashamed lying to her, but he didn't know why.

"There they are!" Grover pointed to two kids, a couple years younger than Danny.

The first one he saw was a boy around ten or eleven years old, wearing a red shirt, and normal, blue pants. He had on white and red Jordans. His black hair covered his eyes.

The other one was a girl, wearing a green cap. She had pitch black, straightened hair, and black eyes. And by black, He means they were like the midnight sky from across the _room. _She was wearing a blue blouse, with darker blue Skinny jeans, and two inch tall black high heals.

'How can Girls wear those?' Danny thought, before shaking his head. 'Damn Adhd!'

"So, Grover, what's the issue?" Annabeth asked.

Danny couldn't help but think it was a normal operation, just on two important demigods.

"Thorn. He's a monster."

Well, that changes things.

Danny looked over at Dr. Thorn, and sure enough, the man, now identified as a monster, was staring right at him with his miss matched eyes.

Wonderful.

"So, Let's just grab the kids, and Kill the dude!" Thalia said, findering her braclet. She condensed her spear into a lighter in her pocket. Why a lighter, Danny didn't know.

"Not so fast Light bulb, We can't exactly grab them on the fly. We need a plan." Danny snapped at her.

Before Thalia could retort, She said "Crap, he's Coming over here!"

Luckily, or unluckily for Danny, Thalia was a fast thinker. She grabbed Grover's hand, and dragged him around in a horrible dance.

"Dance You two!" She hissed at Danny and Annabeth.

The two demigods stared as she danced off into the crowd, and met each other's gazes.

"So...Should I ask That girl to dance-ow." Danny hissed.

"Your supposed to ask me Seaweed brain."

"But I don't know how to dance!" Danny protested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hands. With a small smile, she said

"I'll teach you."

* * *

Percy Rode a 2012 Harley-Davidson XR1200X down the freeway, Zooming easily in between traffic. It was funny hearing them yell at him in their car and honk their horns.

He was about five minutes away from his destination. The gods must be feeling kind today, because even though the storm clouds in sky should of opened their flood gates, he dodn't feel a drop of rain.

'Percy!' he heard a voice in his mind call out.

It was an all familiar memory, which he always ignored, no matter how much it stung. He had no idea what triggered his supressed memories, but it annoyed him.

'I thought you loved me!' the voice yelled in his mind. If he was two thousand years younger, it would've hurt, but now...

He didn't feel the pain.

He pulled over, about half a mile away from the Castle looking school, Westover Hall.

He clicked a small blue button on his bike, and it transformed into pair of keys. He gave a hollow smile, and said "Well, best get moving."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Thalia Muttered. 'Way to go Danny Hudson, now you may of just gotten two demigods, and yourself Killed. Congrats.'

"I can." Grover said, scanning the crowd.

Stupid empathy link.

"okay, enlighten me." Thalia growled at him.

"He feels replaced by you. So, he want's to prove he's still a good hero and leader by doing this himself. Trust me, I know you would do the same if your positions were switched." Grover seemed less nervous of Thalia's temped any more.

Probably because he's so used to it.

"Let's just go save the jerk." Annabeth grumpled.

Thalia agreed.

* * *

Danny Walked silently behind The two Other demigods, with Thorn walking slowly behind him.

"Walk faster." Thorn growled.

"It's my shoulder." Danny fake whined. "It hurts." He was trying to stall for time.

"It'll be your heart if you don't move!" Thorn growled.

They arrived at a cliff, and Thorn ordered them to turn around.

"Prepare to Die son of the Sea god!" Thorn growled, getting ready to strike.

Fortunately for Danny, he was extremely quick on his feet. He Kicked a broken tree branch at Thorn, not big enough to hurt, but Good enough to buy a few prescious seconds.

"Scatter!" He yelled at the others. They ran behind a rock nearby, while He Pulled out a broken pencil with only an earaser. He touched the earaser, and A one handed axe formed in his hand.

'Tidal wave. My trusted friend.' Danny thought happily.

He kicked Thorn in the groin, Making the Monster groan momentarily.

However, Danny's luck would not last.

Thorn shot another blurry thing at Danny, this time hitting him in the Thigh.

"Time to die boy!" Thorn crackled.

Danny had to remind himself to thank Thalia Later. She threw her spear, her only weapon, into Thorn's rib cage.

Thorn stumbled, before roaring angrily. He transformed into a four and a half foot tall, pitch black Lion with a freaky tail. It was like a mace and Chain.

The assuming Battle was however, short. Without her spear, and Danny bady wounded, they were slaughtered.

Danny hid as best he could behind a tree, while Thalia hid Behind her Shield.

'Damn. We shouldn't be losing like this.' Danny thought. 'Why am I such an idiot. Wait...Where's Annabeth?'

Sure enough, Annabeth was latched onto the manticore's back, who was tossing and turning.

"Oh great." Thalia groaned.

Danny looked over, and saw a bunch of girls with bows.

"Permission to kill-"

It was never granted.

Some guy Wearing a black hoodie, and blue pants Had stomped on Dr. Thorn's head.

"Girl, get out of the way. I do not wish to harm you in the upcoming crossfire." He spoke formally.

Thorn thrashed about, making the guy backflip two feet away.

The girls were glaring muttering "he stole our kill."

Dr. Thorn however was not amused.

"What is this? No weapon?" The man grinned, when he pulled out...

a ball point pen. Well, Danny had a broken Pencil that turned into his trusty Axe, so he wouldn't judge.

The guy uncapped it, and a goregous sword from legend apeared in his hand.

Even all those girls were taken aback.

Thorn glared, and charged in a blind rage.

What happened next, was to fast for Danny to see. All he knows is, The guy had chopped off Thorn's tail, and kicked it off the cliff.

And did Danny mention that the Cliff was currently a seventy feet away?

The two kids were staring with wide eyes, and Danny swears the guy just met his new role model.

"...Perseus." The girl with Red hair said. She was really pretty, but soething in Danny's mind ordered him to not even mention it to her.

"Hello lady Artemis. Miss me?"

* * *

**Well, was it better than the others? I really hope so. Stay tuned for more. **


	2. The Warrior's life explored

**This chapter was really fun to write. It is also double the legnth of the first chapter, and the longest chapter I have ever written. And The struggling Warrior has a challenge issued involving making a story like His/Hers. Although I do feel like an ass for not knowing someone had a story like this. **

**Also, as you can probably guess, Danny is kinda like the normal Percy of this story. He just doesn't use a sword in a fight. Also, a friend of mine named Lunknownl is holding a contest soon, and well, I don't know if I'll be in it, but I will definately help get the word out**

**4469229/Lunknownl**

**I tried to make it a link to her actual profile, but this damn thing wouldn't let me. So that's her Penname, and her author ID. Anyway, to ****prevent any trouble, I guess I have to do the dreaded disclaimer.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own Characters.

* I'm a hockey fan so, Beiber can burn in hell for the blatant disrespect to the sport by not only standing on a teams logo, but actually touching the tropthy.

* * *

Percy stared at the goddess of the hunt, who was glaring daggers at him.

The hunters kept their arrows on Percy, but it didn't matter.

Artemis' pride was just insulted.

She glared angrily at Percy, and said "You have a lot of nerve to steal our kill Perseus."

"It is because The girl would've fallen." He countered with ease.

"We don't miss, you bafoon." Some Italian girl said. Percy guessed she was from late Roman times.

"No girl, I meant The manticore would've jumped off the cliff with her on his back." Percy said dully.

The girl turned red in embarresment, but Zoë Nightshade wasn't intimidated. She tightened her grip on her bow, and pulled the arrow back further.

"Are you going to tell them to stand down? Or not?" Percy's voice held no edge of danger on it. It was as if he made a normal, everyday statement. Like he was saying 'pass the salt.'

Artemis' glare intensified, but Percy didn't flinch. He knew what the outcome would be if they attacked each other.

Golden Ichor would be splattered over this ridge.

Artemis relented, and said "Stand down. There is no need for any unnessasary blood shed."

"They can try to hit me if they want. Five Drachmas say they miss." Percy's smrik had grown into what some would consider arrogant.

But to few, Artemis included, knew this was him just trying to get under her skin.

Why? He didn't know, he just loved to annoy Artemis. Her reactions were always amusing, and usually got some one hurt in a funny way. It was what got him, Apollo, and Hermes to form such a strong friendship in the old days.

But those days were gone. Percy was a different person.

He was no Hero anymore.

"Maybe I will." a different Hunter said. Percy was familiar with the voice. It was one that was once a close friend of his.

Phobe. Percy reconized her. She was once his cousin.

"Nice to see you as well Phobe." Percy deadpanned dryly.

Phobe glared at him, and nearly shot him, but the sound of someone clearing their throat grabbed their attention.

"Um...What the Bloody hell is going on?" Binica Shouted. She looked shocked, confused, and scared all at once. Also, her british accent was really funny mixing with her italian one.

"Come, I will explain over a cup of hot chocolate." Artemis said.

Percy turned as stiff as a board, and just stared at Artemis.

The look in his eyes said all that were neccasary.

'You can't.' He seemed to say.

Artemis glared at him again, as if to say 'watch me.'

Percy sighed in defeat, and looked over to the other Demigods.

The reactions were various to say the least.

Thalia knew what was happening, and nearly hit something. She muttered curses about Zoë for some reason.

Annabeth Was a little confused, she didn't know why'd Binica would consider this offer. He was still a kid, he needed help in this world.

The boy, Danny, looked completely lost, and had no idea what was happening. Danny reminded Percy of the innocence he held during his childhood. Naiive and confused. Not in a bad way of course. He wasn't stupid looking, he just was wondering why everyone was so upset about Artemis offering a girl hot chocolate.

The son of Hades however, wanted to follow his sister. He was heartbroken when Thalia muttered "It's girls only."

Percy flicked his wrist towards the snow. a foot of snow evaporated into nothing, making a small field of grass in the snow covered clearing. Of course, the demigods gawked at him in awe, but he simply plopped down into the grass.

He was used to those looks by now.

He stared at a small, two foot thick tree behind the teenaged heroes, when he got back up.

"You might want to stand back." Percy warned, walking over to the tree.

"Why...oh." The satyr, Grover whimpered a little. Percy used the snow like an like an axe, and cut the tree down in one move.

He turned the moisture in the tree into a little ball of ice and shot it off the cliff. He sighed, and sat on the log.

"How did you bend the snow?" Danny asked, putting his axe away. Seeing as he didn't need it, he felt oblidged to not look as if he felt threatened by Percy.

"Personally, I blame my Father for that. Any liquid has traces Water in it, even some solids and gases." Percy said nonchalantly.

Danny's eyes widened to the point they looked ready to pop out of his skull.

"Your...a..." Danny struggled to get the correct words out.

"Son of Poseidon, yes." Percy finished calmly. "Nice to meet you Daniel-"

"Cool! So can you surf? What about snowboard? How long can you hold your breathe under water? Are you a Ninja or something? Can I have your autograph?"

Percy blinked before responding.

"I can both surf and snow board, I can breathe under water, so I honestly don't have a good timing on that. And no I'm not a ninja, I am just a warrior, and why on earth would you want the autograph of a stranger?"

"Because your awesome." Nico said excitedly.

"As are you." Percy said Ruffling his hair.

Nico was basically shaking with happiness, which made him look like he was on a sugar high.

"So...uh...bro, your...immortal or something?" Danny tried to make small talk. In truth, he was nervous Percy was goign to smack him across the clearing for the fun of it.

Triton seemed to like to try to do that, and it always ended the same. Danny slashes him in a non fatal area, and he flees.

Triton was just a coward.

"I will not attack you like any of our other Relatives." Percy said shortly. He was not like Triton or Amphridite, and was happy to finally have a normal, not insane brother, who didn't wish for him to die.

Danny took a huge sigh of releif, and said "That is the best news I've heard all day."

"You have only seen me fight once, yet you believe I greatly outclass you. Why is that?" Percy asked. He knew with more training, Danny could potentially grow near him in skill.

But Danny would die of old age before he could pull even.

Danny stared at Percy as if to say 'Really dude?' and said "Dude, you can bend _snow. _Your way faster, and very likely much stronger than me. With this terrain, I would have my own Axe in my skull as the battle begins. Hell, probably have the same results anywhere!"

Percy nodded, and said "Your perceptive, most demigods would not take Terrain into the battle's equation. I respect that."

Danny smiled slighty, obviously pleased by the comment. It wasn't often you met a guy who knew he could fight, and was still complimented other's skill sets.

Danny could respect that.

"I would." Annabeth mumbled.

Percy chuckled, and said "spoken like a true Athenian."

"What?" Annabeth seemed suprised Percy heard her, then blushed slightly.

"Your brothers and sisters would say the same thing, and I would believe it. Your mother is the godsess of stratedgy, which is why I know you and your kin would take Terrain into the battle."

"How old are you?" Thalia asked. She thought he was just some god in disguise.

"Physically? Fifteen. Or is it quincé in this country...no, no it's fifteen. Spent to long in the bahamas on a vacation last month." Percy said with a fond smile.

"Uh...oookay." Danny said. He didn't speak spanish.

"How old are you mentally?" Annabeth asked with a tilted head.

"I already commented on your heritage. You are a bright girl." Percy said Smiling. "Let us just say, I was old enough to witness the first Titan war.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "That was over five thousand years ago!"

Nico looked even more excited, and asked "Did you fnd the fountain of youth?"

"How I came to be is a tale for another time, but I will say this. I did _not _find a magic fountain." Percy chuckled. 'Although I wish it was that simple.' He added in his mind.

"So, what's going to happen to my sister." Nico asked, changing topics.

Needless to say, the change of topic was not something anyone wanted to explain.

Most of the Demigod's faces became darker, save for Danny's and Percy's.

Danny because he didn't know, and Percy because it has happened so many times, he has grown accustomed to it.

"Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. However, she is also the goddess of Virginity, as well as Purity. So, she recruits young girls to assist her in her adventures." Percy began.

Everyone was listening to Percy now, wondering how he'll break the news to Nico.

"However, They have to take a certain oath." He continued.

"What is it?" Nico asked, confused. Why did the girls have such sad faces?

"As the goddess of both Virginity and Purity, the girls must be virgins, and/or willing to give up love. They are granted immortality, and will forever hunt at Artemis' side."

"that sounds fun!"

Percy smile turned sad and he said "Nicolas, Love has many forms. Cousins, as you saw between me and my own kin, marriage, but that was rare...but the most common one... siblings are torn apart by that choice."

Nico seemed to get the message, and began to shake slightly.

"She wouldn't...she couldn't..." Binica wouldn't leave him. She was all he had, he didn't want her to leave.

"She might not, I turned it down." Thalia tried to soothe Nico.

Percy felt bad for the boy. It was unfair of his sister to put him in this position, but it was unfair of Artemis to cause this."

Percy saw Artemis' tent open, and Binica walked out laughing and high fiving with the Hunters.

She looked over briefly, and met Percy's disapointed eyes. She quickly looked away.

"She has made her choice Nico, I'm sorry." Percy said solemnly, turning to face him.

"No, no, no, no..." Nico started crying, which made some hunters, including Phobe laugh.

"What a baby." Percy's sensitive ears picked up.

So naturally, an avalanche smashed into their backs.

They rolled across the clearing, landing millimeters from the cliff. Phobe's head was actually leaned over the cliff, getting a goregous view of the rocky beach a hundred feet below.

"Are you alright?" a different hunter called from near Artemis' tent.

Phobe glared hard at Percy who met her's with a glare of his own.

However, Percy's glare was more intimidating by tenfold, making Phobe turn away.

Percy stood up, and marched over to Artemis' tent to have an important discussion.

* * *

"Your tearing Families apart!" Percy hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm simply giving the girl a way out, Besides, you've witnessed the process being performed many times." Artemis countered. Her voice held a twinge of hate towards the sea god's son.

But Percy knew it wasn't directed at him.

Percy was silent for a minute, before saying "This is about Orion."

"Oh please, That fool died long ago." She snapped.

Orion was Percy's little brother, and a heck of a guy. Percy knows Orion cared for Artemis, and being a son of Poseidon meant having Loyalty as your flaw. Orion couldn't rape a huntress if he wanted to, no matter what.

For Olympus' sake, Orion once told Percy he thought he loved Artemis. For a son of Poseidon to say anything along those lines, was basically saying they would never go against them. Which left him defenseless against anything thrown from Artemis.

Percy was happy when he heard the wrench that accused him of that vile crime was died a slow, painful death endused by a hydra.

"Be careful how you word your sentance. That so called fool is my brother, and I don't take kindly to insults. You know that." Percy's voice and eyes now held a slight dangerous edge, a slient warning.

"I've done the same thing since before, and will continue to do what I have been to gather hunters." Artemis said, refering to Binica Di Angleo.

"Do not say such things. We both know what this is really about." Percy deadpanned.

Oh?" Artemis inquire.

"Your hunters have grown careless. If I did not step in, It it very possible that none of the Demigods would be alive." He said, making Artemis grow rigid.

"Zoë has always asked before the kill. It is her way, Has been since She arrived." She said slowly.

Percy knew Artemis wasn't wrong, but it still angered him that the girl still believed she needed permission to save someone after two thousand years.

"It has costed lives in the past. Look at what became of Achilles. Had she fired her arrow, The war may of had a less brutal and costly end. Another example, look what happened to that one son of Ares in England two hundred years ago. The only child of war I have ever met that did not care for violence. You know what happened becuase she wouldn't kill the beast assualting his family? He went insane. He began to believe in christian religion. He looked at the eyes of his victims and saw that monster, no matter what color they were. He bacame one of the world's most fear killers of all time, Jack the Ripper. Do you firmly believe a Manticore, or any monster for that matter, would stand still while Zoë got permission to order its death? For all we know, without my interference, the son of Poseidon would've gave his life to save the daughter of Athena. You know how recklessly brave we become when our loved ones are in danger. "

Artemis looked away, and remained silent. She did agree, Poseidon's children, Although kindest to people, were the most reckless about their lives when put in those situations. And truthfully, even though Thalia was a girl, she would perfer any child of Poseidon to be the child of phrophecy.

They were always the most noble. Children of Zeus to corrupt with power, while Children of Hades full of too much hate. But a child of Poseidon?

They could have enough power to rival Zeus himself, and still be humble and honorable.

Perseus Jackson was a great example.

Percy stood up, and began to walk to the exit of the tent. He had enough of Artemis' petty grudges against his family.

"Perseus." Artremis called him back.

"It is...good to see you." She said softly.

Percy nodded, and said "As with you. But tread carefully these next few years. There is a war amiss. One of the likes this world has never seen."

"Yes." Artemis said flatly. She did not want to think of that At this point, but it may be upon them within the month. "However, Apollo will awaken soon, and I have called for his help. If I can slay the ophiotaurus before it becomes a problem, it will be done."

Percy nodded, and said "Dangerous hunt Artemis. I presume Apollo is taking the hunters and Demigods to Half-blood Mountain." What? When Percy was a child, that was its name.

"it's called Camp Half-blood in modern times Perseus. But yes, that is the plan." Artemsi had a small smile at the use of olden terms.

She missed those wonderous times.

"I will be going along as well." Percy said nonchalantly.

Needless to say, Artemis choked on her chocolate. She stared at Percy, but saw he was serious. He had already left the tent she looked back up.

* * *

Percy exited the tent, and was greeted by a very angry Zoë standing outside Artemis' tent. She had her bow with an Arrow notched pointed at his forehead.

"I should kill you for attacking my hunters." She growled menacingly at him.

Percy seemed indifferent to the threat. "You do not reconize me child? Understandable, but you are less than half my age. What makes you think I _can _die." Percy asked.

Zoë felt insulted. She was two thousand years old! She was no child!

She chose not to answer Percy's question, and pulled the arrow back further.

Percy raised an eyebrow, and deadpanned "Well, we cannot stand here all night. Either strike me now, or wait until we are not alone to do so. The outcome will remain the same."

Zoë came to a moment's desision. She let go of her arrow, and it imbedded into Percy's forehead.

Percy still had a look of indifference, and he plucked the arrow, which would've emded any man, right from his forehead. Zoë felt her jaw go slack.

"You fired. Impressive, but futile. I do have to thank you for trying to put me at peace." Percy said in his nonchalant voice.

Zoë was stunned. Here was a guy, _thanking her _for attempting to end his life. In fact, she was stunned he was still alive. Even an immortal would temporarily be disabled at least.

"What are you..." She murmurred.

She then saw his eyes, and images flashed before her eyes.

* * *

She saw a young Percy, with a visibly broken wrist, and terror written on his no older young face, running from a hydra.

He ran into someone, and cried "Uncle! Help!"

The man turned, and Zoë felt the need to slap herself for believing she saw such sights.

There was the most powerful son of Zeus, holding A short sword in his hand.

_The _Perseus. The original. The greatest mortal of all time. Was This Perseus' uncle? Impossible! He lived three millenia before Zoë was even _born._

She saw Perseus slay the hydra with a nearby torch, and him pick up little Percy.

"Let's go patch you up, little guy." He said kindly.

She felt someone's hand's shaking her shoulder.

She blinked, and Percy was his normal, teenaged self and over by the demigods, comforting the son of Hades.

He glanced emotionlessly at Zoë, making her rethink her opinion of him.

It was obvious he was a son of Poseidon. Yet...

He was also a decendent of Zeus.

That alone made him the most dangerous demigod alive.

"You alright?" Phobe asked.

"...I'm fine Phobe." Zoë lied.

* * *

"So, what did you do to poor old Arrow face over there?" Thalia asked. She had been standing still as a Medusa victim for five minutes, and it was starting to scare Thalia. Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

"She is caught up in one of my memories. She shall awaken from her trance momentarily. Now, Nico...what is this your handing me?" Percy asked, holding up a weird card. It was a card of what Percy believe was Ares, with various things added as details.

"It's my first Mythomagic card." Nico said proudly. He had all of them but one, and could never seem to find it.

Percy reconized the name of the card game. It was something many of the young children of Poseidon would play with Hade's and Zeus' kids before the war broke out. Percy lost all of his brothers and sister in that war.

Percy examined it for a moment, before handing it back to Nico.

"Dawn aprouches." Percy said, standing up.

Indeed, Earrh seemed to be nearing a new day. But that also meant...

"Apollo is near. I have...asked for his aid." Artemis said to her hunters. She explained the situation, and most of the hunters groaned. After, she stood by Percy, Thalia and Danny, awaiting the god of Light.

"It has been too long since I have encountered your brother. I do not believe the last time...went well." Percy rubbed his neck at that. That was putting it lightly considering the various things that occured.

"Indeed." Artemis said, holding her laughter.

Sure enough a bright red toyoda spider landed right on the cliff. All other demigods had to close their eyes, but not Percy.

He enjoyed the sting it brouhgt upon his eyes.

Apollo parked, and the glowing died off.

"Woah." Danny breathed.

Percy had the same feeling during his first meeting of his cousin.

The car was awesome, but what stood out was the fact it was like a small campfire, warm and tender. And they were a good five, six hundred feet away.

Apollo got out of his car, and flashed them a bright smile. He looked around, until seeing Percy. His smile turned into a neutral expression, and Apollo ignored Percy completely.

"Hey sis! What'cha need?" He asked, tryng to start conversation.

"Perseus and all the children here require help getting to Camp Half-blood." Artemis said shortly.

Apollo's neutral expression faulter while staring at Percy. It was now a small scowl.

Neither one said anything to the other, and Percy blamed Aphrodite.

'Maybe if you didn't make me fall for one of my best friend's daughters, We would actually be on speaking terms, you stupid shrew.' He thought glumly.

Apollo wordlessly turned his car into a school bus, and gestured for everyone to get in.

* * *

Three minutes later

The demigods along with Grover sat in the front of the bus. They spoke in hushed tones.

The hunters sat everywhere else. They left Percy the only seat in the far back, and tried to trip him on his way back.

"Bastard."

"Prick."

"pig."

The insults were meaningless to Percy. He had been called much worse by more intimidating people.

And those people tastes the edge of Percy's sword.

He closed his eyes, and felt himself drift into sleep.

When Percy's eyes opened, he was greeted with screams of a paniced bus. Percy looked up at the driver, and saw it was Thalia, and not Apollo, driving the bus.

Percy groaned, and easily made his trip up to the front. He sat in Thalia's empty seat, and saw the terror in her eyes.

It wasn't from the calming forrest below them, but how far it was below them Percy realized.

"There's nothing to be afraid of..." He whispered. She snapped her eyes in his direction, but Percy knew she couldn't see him. He was speaking through the mist, tryng to use it like a calming wave of water. "You can do this. Zeus will catch you..." He saw her sad and scared eyes at the last sentance, so he changed it up. "If you crash, you won't get the joy of listening to the hunters scream..."

That thought put her mind at ease, and She smiled. She calmed down, and drove much more easily and fluidly.

Ha. Great pun.

Eventually, they landed in the center of camp, much to Apollo's children's delight. Grover ran off to his girlfriend, Jupiter, the moment they landed.

Apollo was one of the only gods who claimed every child that made it to Camp Half-blood. Sometimes, they had to wait a few days, while Apollo planned out how to make it look dramatic, but any child of his always was claimed.

Once, when He couldn't think of any ideas for a claiming, so he shouted 'Drama bomb' from atop Olympus while one of his Daughter's were claimed.

Samantha Edwards. That was her name. Percy just called her Sam.

It was such a long time ago since he heard her beautiful voice. Saw her bright blue eyes...

It still ached his heart.

He exited the bus last, mostly becuae the hunters were making a scene about Thalia's driving.

"God, that was almost as bad as a man driving!" One said. She had her brown hair in a ponytail, and had Onyx colored eyes.

Thalia turned scarlett, and Percy had no idea what or why he was going to do.

"At least she can say I drove the sun, while you all screamed like girls at a Justin Bieber concert*." Why people Like that punk, Percy didn't know.

He caught one of his songs, and honestly...

Percy would've rather Be dumped in a volcano, and listen to a dying cat than ever here the words 'Baby, baby.' again.

"Well, she can't drive, no wonder her mom died. in a car crash!" another one crackled. Se had black hair, and gray eyes.

"At least her mother wasn't a whore who had to beg her father to fuck her for money, wrench." Percy Snarled darkly. Mocking a person's parents is one thing he had no qualm with, but mocking their parent's deaths? It sickened Percy to his very core.

Apollo's eyes widened. Never had Percy snapped like that at anyone, including Hercules.

Hercules just lost at his own game.

"How dare you mock my mother!" The huntress yelled. Apollo reconized her as a daughter of Athena.

This'll be good.

Danny just groaned, and watched the arguement esculate. Most people were murmurring who the guy was.

It was fair. No one had ever insulted a huntress, and live to tell the tale.

"Are you jelous of the fact that Thalia got to drive the sun while you screamed? Mybe because She'd slit your throat before you pulled out your blade, Daughter of wisdom?" Percy mocked. "Or are you just jelous that no hunter is standing up for you?"

The huntress looked at her friends, but none met her gaze. Zoë even went as far as to simply walk away and discuss things with Chiron.

The Girl's angered expression faltered, and she remained silent in defeat.

"Next time, mind your tongue. Or be prepared to lose it." Percy hissed, fingering his sword. He turned away, ignoring the expressions of awe from the campers.

He had never felt the need to kill someone as much as this foolish girl. Yet...

He didn't know why.

Thalia was a daughter of Zeus. The big guy's daughter. She could stand up for herself. Speaking of that...

"Thalia?" Percy asked. She was being conforted by Danny, who was forced into an akward hug. It was obvious he had no idea what he was doing.

"Uh...there, there..." He said, patting her back softly. He looked up at Percy and mouthed the word 'Help.'

Gods of Olympus, Percy hated mondays. They were always the worst day man has ever produced. And of course, Apollo convientiantly had already left.

Joy. Pure freaking joy.

"Thalia, The hunters do not know what they're talking about." Percy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Why am I always peace keeper?' He thought glumly.

Truthfully, Percy hadn't expected the hug he got. It was tight, and warm. He heard her mumble words into his now tear soaked shirt, but couldn't make them out.

Percy took a glance at the hunter, who still held angry eyes. Percy's eyes sent the message loud and clear though.

This is why you do not insult someone's family. You never know the results.

Personally, Percy would've gone balistic, and probably turn her into just another bag of meat, but Thalia wasn't that kind of Person.

Eventually, Thalia let Percy go, and murmurred a thank you. Out of the corner of Percy's eye, he saw Annabeth argueing with the hunter, who was also her sister.

'Typical of Athenians.' Percy thought. 'Always at each other's throats.'

Thalia had let go of Percy, and was sulking by Danny. Danny was saying something like agreeing to spar in the arena later with Thalia, which Percy greatly apprieciated.

He walked over to Nico, who was sitting on a tree stump akwardly.

"Come Nico, We must discuss your path with Chiron."

* * *

Danny Swung his Axe at Thalia's ribs, but She blocked it.

Currently, he was sparring Thalia, with Annabeth watching. Annabeth had her ipod in, and her head was bouncing around happily to her music, but Danny?

He was having fun against a tough opponent.

Danny loved fighting. Any kind, Ufc, martial arts tornament, fight movies, anything involving someone getting hit. So naturally, he loved the sport of football.

All-star Quarterback in Middle school, basically gurenteed a place in high school.

It was Danny's dream, to play in the NFL. But that's all he thinks it will be. He won't live long enough to make it reality.

Anyway, back to the fight. Thalia swung her spear at Danny's hesd, trying to knock him off balance. However, Danny dodged the blow. Did he ever describe to you his Most trusted ally against monsters?

Danny's weapon of choice was Tidal wave, a one handed axe. Like a hatchet, but a little bigger, its color is pure silver, with light shades of light blue. The blade was made of an unknown steel from Atlantis, the blade of the Axe being a mystic like, bluish hue. The handle had a saphire on the end of the hilt which when touched by Danny alone, turned back into his broken penil. The blade had beautifullly designed waves engraved into the metal that seeme to be constantly shifting.

_"It is like the ocean. It cannot be stilled."_ His father had told him.

It seemed to just give Danny more power he needed to help fight.

Don't get him wrong, he's a strong dude. But With other axes, they were too big or too small. Swords? Danny was no swordsman, he had no idea how to use an axe. But Tidal wave?

Danny was one of the best fighters in camp with it. Nearly unbeatable, and definately not someone you can contain during Capture the flag.

Of course, Danny wanted to learn how to use other weapons. Like a sword. Danny loves swords. He just can't use them.

Maybe he should would Percy for help. That dude seems like he knows how to use one.

Anyway, Danny dodged Thalia's blow, and and smacked her wrist, trying to disarm her.

But Thalia was no newbie. She was a veteran demigod, and knew how to counter that tactic.

She twisted her wrist, and kept the spear in her hand. She thrusted at Danny's helmet, taking it off his head.

Danny didn't care though, He only wore it becuase of regulation in the arena. Once it's knocked off though, the rules don't apply to wearing helmats.

Danny had ducked clean under the spear thrust, and smashed his axe into the shaft knocking it, along with Thalia's arm, upwards.

Danny swept Thalia's feet out, and placed His axe at Thalia's neck for only a brief second.

He offered his hand to her, and helped her stand up.

"Huh. I think that makes the score Thalia 19 and Danny 20. I am legitamately suprised that he won."

Truth be told, so was Danny. Thalia was not that weak, and he knew it. She was the only other person save for...Luke, that could keep up with him in skill.

Except she was no traitor like that bastard was.

"So, um...what do you guys think of that Percy guy? Do you think he's a spy in that war the olympians are talking about?" Annabeth asked.

Danny had to admit, if he worked with any enemy, he knew for a fact he would be seeing his mother in the fields of Elusium.

But, on the other hand, Percy did stand up to that hunter, and saved their lives. No traitor would willingly save both options of defeating The bad guy. It was a stupid plan, wven to him, Danny has had many stupid plans.

"No. I think he's sincere." Danny said.

"I guess I agree with that." Thalia said.

"Where did he go anyway?"Annabeth asked.

Danny rubbed his neck. "I don't know."

* * *

"So Chiron, Where are all of my desendents?" Percy asked with a happy expression. Sam may of passed on, but she was kind enough to bring Percy's children into the world.

"All but two of your desendents have been killed. I'm sorry." Chiron said grimely. He did not wish to tell his favorite pupil the fate of on of his Offspring.

"Did most die good deaths?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but I wish the same could be said about to your living children.

"What has happened to them?" Percy inquired.

"They were a mom and son, and um...Percy, the mother attempted to become the oracle the results were...disasterous."

"And the other?"

"Her son. He is a demigod son of Hermes, and joined the oncoming evil."

"what is the boy's name." It was a demand at this point.

"Luke Castellion."


	3. The war has begun

***Tyche is the goddess of luck.**

* * *

"Luke Castellan..." Percy muttered darkly.

'Of course it would be one of the luck few desendents who inherited skill with a blade.' Percy thought.

And it seemed he inherited Percy's poor luck as well. Percy knew full well why any half-blood would do such a thing, being Kronos's play thing.

The _crooked _one. Master of twisting the words and actions of the gods with ease.

Percy sighed in frustration.

'Kronos most likely told him the gods care nothing for their children. It would be an easy task on someone of Luke's blood.'

A desendent of Zeus and Poseidon, not to mention Apollo and his Father, Hermes, Luke would be destined for greatness. He may not know his bloodline, but he would certainly notice how much more gifted he is than every other demigod.

He would be faster, stronger, more capable. He would be excellent with both a blade and a bow, as well as swim nearly as fast as any sons of Poseidon.

However, the blood from Zeus corrupted most of Percy's children, who inherit his fatal flaw as a result.

Skill can lead to arrogance, which can lead to a thirst for power.

'Why must it always be my desendent? What of the big three's children? Why not any of them?'

He clenched his fist in anger, but still held onto his calm expression.

"Perseus, I know this would be against your very core to do this, but if you encounter him..." Chiron trailed off.

Percy blinked. Rage was eminant in his eyes, and it was clear he understood what Chiron was sugesting.

Chiron knew he was treading on thin ice, even for him. But even he had lost faith in the boy. Luke, one of Chiron's favorite pupils, had become what he was trained to kill.

A monster.

Percy took a breathe before asking as calm as he could "Chiron, you are my mentor, and oldest friend I have, but what your suggesting...is outrageous. What has he done that is so evil?"

"He attempted to create the next world war by stealing the master bolt and blaming Daniel, knowing full well Zeus would blame Poseidon. He has also harmed Daniel in ways that even would break any son of Poseidon, maybe even you. He needs to be stopped Percy, and killing him may be our only option." Chiron stated grimely.

Percy sighed, and said "Your paranoia has grown with your age Chiron. Have you been entering headbutting contests with your brothers again?"

Chiron smiled at Percy's comment, and said "Your getting up there in age as well, my friend."

"I know Chiron, yet I have not grown a single gray hair.." Percy said, smiling.

However, his smile would not last.

"However, my desision remains. I will not harm my children, no matter their deeds." Percy stated, neutral expression returning.

Chiron nodded glumly, and said "Take care of yourself out there Perseus."

"Don't worry about me, I'm somewhat of a survivor after all." Percy said, standing up.

Percy walked out of the Big house, leaving behind a tired Chiron and a drunkened god named Dionysis.

'Worthless wannabe of a god.' Percy shot a glared at the unconcious form of Dionysis as he walked out. 'Hestia is much more deserving of the title Olympian, you grape defiling prick.'

Percy walked down to the arena, wanting to get a little practice in.

He stopped when he saw his brother Daniel speaking quietly to the daughters of Zeus and Athena.

Seeking not to interupt any building relations between the trio, he continued walking to the beach. It was unsuprising how eerily similar the designs of the current Demigod sanctuary were to the original on mount Olympus.

Not the god's olympus mind you, the famed mountain in Greece.

Thinking of his old home, he couldn't help but miss his old friends from Greece. Life was simpler back then.

Much simpler. Much more worth living.

Percy stood at the edge of the ocean, which seemed to long to touch his bare feet. He stared at the waves brushing against the sand.

The ocean was a living entity. It constantly moved, and had feelings. Emotions.

The rage on stormy, dark nights. The happiness of the clear waves flowing freely.

The calm of an Cloudy sky and near standstill of the ocean. The grief of a tsunami.

All were proof of it being a living organism. It wanted to be free, like all men and people of the world.

_"The sea cannot be restrainded Percy." _Poseidon had once told Percy.

'You weren't wrong on that one, Father.'

Percy smiled at the ocean like he was seeing an old friend, and walked into the calming waters.

It tried to pull Percy in, like it wanted a hug.

So, Percy dove on in.

It tightened its hold around the sea prince, like it knew He wouldn't drown. Percy was happy, momentarily forgetting the constant struggles of guilt, anger, and sheer hatred of himself.

He took time to explore the sea floor, filled with life. He could go where no other man could follow, and see such beautiful things.

"Perseus..." A voice said, sounding far away.

Percy's eyes turned emotionless, and he spoke in a monotone voice. "Father."

"I am sorry for your fate, my son." The far off voice seemed strained.

"It was not your doing Father." Percy said. "You could not do anything to save me, or my friends. You have no need to apologise." Percy said calmly.

He may forgive his father.

He may respect his father.

But care for his father?

Pery just couldn't bring himself to. Not the way a son should feel for his father, anyway.

His father left him and his mother to die. He let Percy lose his uncle. Granted, he had no choice in either matter, but Percy still lost them.

He lost everything.

"You still blame yourself for their deaths. Your flaw is putting your mind in turmoil." Poseidon stated.

"My mind has been in turmoil for the last four millenia Father." Percy's voice rang in Poseidon's ears, though they were thousands of miles apart.

"You do not deserve this. You don't deserve to suffer like this." Poseidon tried.

"I'm used to it." Percy said.

Percy's internal clock told him it was roughly eight in the morning, time for breakfast.

"I must be going Father. It is good to hear your voice once more." Percy said.

Poseidon remained silent, and Percy kicked up to shore.

Percy looked up at the rising sun, feeling it's warmth.

'Apollo is in a good mood today. He must've met a lucky lady.' Percy thought to himself, completely unsuprised at his...old friend's suspected actions.

When he took his gaze off the sun, he saw the dining pavilion already filled.

Percy dusted the sand off of himself, and walked over to the pavilion.

All eyes were on him, as he grabbed his plate of food.

Danny looked at him with a curious expression, like he was still getting used to him.

Thalia glanced at him in acknowledgement, unfazed he was still here. In fact, she honestly looked happy.

Annabeth watched him suspisiously, like she was putting pieces of a puzzle together, and Percy was the missing piece.

Zoë eyed him angrily. She wasn't fond of the idea of a boy insulting a hunter.

The saydr, Grover, sat by his girlfriend Juniper, shooting occasinal glances nervously at Percy.

Percy was slow to noticed the Aphrodite girls staring at him, until he saw them winking whenever he looked their way.

'Honestly, kids these days.' Percy thought to himself. He did _not _want to be the one to tell them he was nearly as old as the gods.

He sat down calmly at Poseidon's table, where Danny nodded at him. The campers were suprised that Danny just let someone sit at his table.

"Hey Percy." He said respectfully. Another thing suprising to many. Danny being respectful to authority figures.

"Hello." Percy said in mutual respect. He did not fully understand why he was recieving the looks he was, so he chose to ignore them.

The two were silent for a few moments, when Danny finally decided to ask his question.

"So, I've been wondering..." Danny began.

"I will fight you. And if you want, I will help you train afterwords." Percy said, as if reading Danny's very mind.

Danny blinked, and said "how did you-"

"You remind me of myself. If I was in your place, that would be the exact thing I would want, even if I knew I would lose." Percy said, biting into a blue pancake.

Danny seemed to get the hidden underlining of the message, and couldn't help but agree.

It would take a miracle for him to win.

He watched Percy bite into his pancake, and couldn't help but be distracted by the strikingly blue food.

"I understand freedom of speech and what-not, but why is your food _completely_ blue?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"It is my favorite color, and I was a bit of a rebel as a child." Percy grinned at the word rebel.

"Still, even your syrup is blue. Its...different than what I'm used to." Danny said.

"We live in a world controled by supernatural, immpossibly powerful beings, whose small debates create the disasters and wars of the planet. Some of us have brothers and sisters millenia older then themselves, and we fight Demonic beasts daily. Our weapons turn into common household items, such as a pen, or a broken _writing utensal?" _Percy said the words writing utemsal with confusion etched into his voice.

"And my eating of blue food is different than what your used to?" Percy's finishing question held no harsh judgement, it just held amusement by the fact his brother pointed out he ate blue food.

Danny turned red, and scratched his neck sheepishly. "Um...yeah."

Thalia snorted from the table over, obviously listening to their conversation. She had nothing else to do, so don't judge her!

Percy shook his head, and continued eating.

* * *

Dinner finished without incident, and both Danny and Percy went their seperate ways to prepare for tonight. Fighting at night in the bright lights throughout the arena made the fight seem better, and the campers agreed.

Zoë stomped her way to the archery range, clearly frustrated.

'Stupid, pig-headed, arrogant swine.' She seethed in her mind.

She was frustrated by her lack of knowledge. This boy claims she is less than _half _his age. That's impossible! Zoë is two thousand years old!

Then, he has the audacity to steal_ their _kill! And Artemis actually stood down from him!

To put icing on the cake, He defended Thalia from the huntresses, insulting them. They were being stuck-up spoiled brats, and even Zoë was tempted to lash out. She had a bad enough day anyway.

Come to think of it, Zoë did seem to remember a cursed boy who defended her from Heracles all those years ago. She remembered clearly how he said a hero should be a role model, someone to strive to be like. However, Zoë never did learned of his fate.

Not that she cared to learn what became of him, she just would've like to thank him for saving her life.

She pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows, and shot a target for the hours that led to the fight.

Her afternoon was full of wonderful events, including that Di Angelo child smacking the archery teacher with his bow after a frustrating two hour struggle to hit the target.

Even Zoë had to admit, the spectacle was hilarious.

She glanced at the setting sun, and sighed. She retrieved her arrows, and headed to the arena for the pointless battle between the two sons of Poseidon.

Later that evening.

Thalia and Annabeth had dragged Nico into the front seat, while the other campers filled in behind her.

Zoë sat against the far back of the arena, away from people.

Most would assume she was just being an arrogant hunter, but she had reasons to hate large crowds.

'I despise being clausterphobic.' She thought to herself glumly. She shook her head, and waited for the show to begin.

* * *

Soon, The two brothers walked into the arena. Danny took in the large crowd.

Neither Wore any Armor, and both had their respective weapons in their right hands.

Riptide seemed to hum with anticipation, while Tidal Wave seemed to be doing the same thing as Anaklumos, like It wanted to smash into the blade to pieces.

The two brothers were not seven feet from one another, but something was different.

Percy didn't seem focused.

His expression was neutral and emotionless, but if one looked closely, his eyes showed great turmoil.

Conflicting emotions.

"Begin." Chiron's voice boomed from a speaker high in the spotlights.

Danny charged Percy, who seemed to snapped back into reality a second later.

Danny had swung his axe at Percy's ribs, but Percy threw his wrist in the way. Danny's axe hit Percy's watch, and Percy's shield sprung to life in a styled fashion.

The lights reflected beautiful colors from the shield such, shades of Blue and green danced around the room.

The two Weapons still vibrated ever so slightly, like they wanted to clash.

Percy swung Riptide at Danny's ribs, but Danny, dodged it, letting the blade slash harmlessly through his shirt.

Danny felt the blade graze his chest, and leave a tiny scratch.

Danny countered with an over-hand strike with his axe, seeking to cut into Percy's shoulder.

Percy blocked it with ease, and kicked Danny in his ribs.

Danny faltered, and stumbled back. Two of his ribs were broken from that last blow from Percy.

Percy swung his sword at Danny's hip, but Danny blocked it with his axe.

With both weapons lowered, Danny was able slammed his fist into Percy's cheek, actually staggering Percy. He might actually have a chance!

But his hope was nothing more than that.

A hope.

Percy regained his balance, and cracked his neck. He swung his sword harder into Danny's axe. The blow knocked Danny's weapon, along with his arm, out of the way giving Percy the opportunity to smash his shield into Danny's cheek.

Lady Karma was a cold mistress.

Danny fell to the ground a couple feet away, with a dislocated jaw, and a very bloody lip.

He winced, and pushed with all his might against his jaw.

Tears nearly escaped his eyes, but he pushed his jaw back into place.

"Shall we continue?" Percy asked. He did not want to end his brother's life, so his show of concern should not be suprising.

"I'm...not done just yet." Danny hissed through clenched teeth.

He did not become a quarterback by quitting.

He did not become a beacon of hope to the younger campers by surrendering.

He always broke through his limits, and wasn't intending on quitting now. Danny charged, and swung his axe with renewed vigor.

Percy dodged the blow, which cut clean through his shirt.

Dang. He liked this shirt.

Danny brought his axe back, trying to slash Percy. Again, Percy dodged it, and let the blade pass through his shrt instead of his stomach.

'Another cut through my shirt?' Percy thought dismissively.

Percy though, was impressed by his brother.

'I break your ribs, you land a solid punch to my face. I dislocate your jaw, you get right back up, and keep fighting. Almost like...'

Percy forced the thought from his mind.

'Bad thoughts Percy, bad thoughts.'

Danny's axe collided with Percy's shield, while Anaklumos hummed silently.

Percy shoved Danny's axe away, and swung his leg around to kick Danny upside the head.

Danny ducked under it, and tried to sweep Percy legs.

But the thing Danny seemed to forget, was that Percy was a master of this sport.

Percy did a slick move Danny had never seen before disarming Danny with his shield. His axe flew up into the air, twirling in mid air.

As it was coming back down, Percy placed his blade at Danny's throat.

Tidal wave landed on the floor behind Percy, making Danny curse in his mnd.

"Do you surrender?" Percy's voice was casual, but ready for the battle to continue if need be.

Danny knew this was going to hurt, but he swatted the blade to the right with his left hand, and rolled left.

His hand was badly cut, but Danny didn't mind. Nothing Ambrosia and Nectar or a dip in the sea couldn't patch up.

Danny caught Annabeth's eyes, and saw she wasn't thrilled by the gash in his hand.

Good thing his axe was one handed anyway.

He snatched up his axe, and got in a stance, expecting another blow.

However, Percy had yet to move an inch from his spot.

"You don't give up much, do you?" Percy asked, turning his head to face Danny.

That was a good thing, and a bad thing. Currently, while slightly impressive, but very annoying, he was only delaying the inevitable.

"No." Was the simple answer Percy recieved.

Danny charged, but Percy simply sidestepped out of the way. He looked at Danny, and smached the back of his head with Riptide's hilt.

Danny fell to the ground, but Danny rolled right back up before Percy could Capitalize.

Danny tried with another over hand, but Percy dodged it, and kicked Danny across the cheek.

The blow knocked Danny down and sent Tidal wave into the wall.

Percy pointed his sword at the back of Danny's neck.

"You fought well Danny, but you have lost."

Danny sighed, and said grudgingly "I surrender. You win this battle Percy."

Percy sheathed his sword into pen form, and helped Danny up.

Percy pulled Tidal Wave out of the wall, and handed it to Danny.

"You will grow strong Daniel. I won due to expierience. You've won dozens of battles, but I have won millions." He said.

The crowd sat in awe, while the two Brothers walked out of the arena, together.

The campers soon followed.

* * *

Percy layed in bed, listening to the distant sound of the ocean. Danny was asleep on the opposite side of the room, Snoring quietly. He had a glass of Nectar sitting bedside, and his hand was wrapped in a bandage.

Percy just sighed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

In Percy's dream

It was Percy's old village. His old stomping grounds as a child. He was happily playing with his friend, Marik. Marik was Percy's age, eight years old. He had dark brown hair, and matching eyes. He wasn't as tan or lean as Percy, but the two were friends as long as Percy could remember. His uncle Perseus was out Fishing, leaving Percy alone with Marik to perform their everyday mischief.

"Let's go to the Inn!" Percy said with glee after pranking a farmer by Dropping a speck of honey on him.

Not much of a prank at a glance, until Percy and Marik led the farmer to a bee's nest.

"But that mean man will be there!" Marik said, scared.

No, they did not like the mean man. He always threatened them and hit them. They didn't know his name, just he carried a big stick, and was really mean.

"But I wanna watch a fight!" Little Percy whined. It was true, the inn had a fighting ring, which attracted some gamblers.

_"No, don't go!" _Modern Percy wanted to scream at the two children, but his voice didn't work. He just had to watch on in despair.

"Alright...I guess we can go." Marik sighed in defeat.

The two raced into the arena, and saw two brutes punching and kicking each other.

One of the brutes picked the other one up, and smashed him into the ground.

"See, nothing to fear-" The mean man grabbed Percy by the neck.

"A little brat? Perfect for a warm up." He Spoke rigidly. His bottle of Ale was sitting on the bar behind him.

He slammed little Percy into the ground, and went for his bottle of ale when Marik tried to hit the mean man.

"You stinky, ugly, bully!" Marik cried.

"Annoying pest." The mean man said, smacking Marik in the head with a club from out of no where.

Marik smashed into the wall, and fell to the floor, not breathing.

"Now, what to do with you?" The mean man crackled.

He never saw the lightning bolt until it smashed him in the face.

"You can put my nephew down to start off." Perseus said, Lightning crackling inside his clenched fists.

Needless to say, the man was terrified.

"Percy, come here." Perseus commanded. But no, Percy did notlisten.

He wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"Marik, Marik?" He was shaking him, but the other boy didn't responde. Marik's lifeless eyes still scarred Percy to this day.

"You...BULLY!" Water emerged from nowhere, and smashed full force into the mean man. His skull shattered upon impact.

Little Percy's eyes glowed with rage, while hot tears streamed down his face.

"The mean man killed my friend!" Percy screamed in despair.

Everyone in the arena was soaked, and saw The ongoing quarrel. If not for Perseus standing up there, there would of been a riot.

They were still suprised when one man was lying against the wall, headless.

Percy was punching the mean man's chest, Yelling "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Perseus had walked over, and picked him up. Little Percy was still crying, flailing on his shoulder.

"Percy, Calm down!" Perseus demanded.

Percy stopped flailing around angrily, but still cried against his uncle's shoulder.

Perseus walked to his horse, ignoring the looks he recieved on the way out.

The ride home was silent, except for the occasinal whimper from Percy.

Perseus stopped at their small hut, and took Percy inside. It was dark when they arrived home, and Perseus was asleep, murmuring sadly in his sleep. Perseus put Percy in his bed, and went go fish for breakfast.

He caught two fish relatively fast, and walked back into the House before dawn hit.

Perseus couldn't help but fear Percy. Not for his rage, its his bloodline.

A son of two of the big three rolled into one.

Percy's father was Poseidon, and his mother was a daughter of Zeus.

Perseus little sister.

Perseus glanced at Percy, worried the boy may of ran off. However, Percy was still asleep in his bed, much to the relief of Perseus.

'If Percy isn't careful with his temper, he could kill a lot more people.' Perseus thought grimely.

Perseus sighed, and walked out of the hut to begin the day.

A few hours later

Percy's eyes opened, and the hut was in flames. Perseus was fighting something outside, and Percy felt helpless.

Again. He was helpless again.

Percy hid under his bed, when Perseus crashed through the wall. He was unconsious, and had a deep gash across his torso. A monster had their claws at his throat.

Percy felt rage.

He tackled the monster, shoving the nearest thing to him into The cresture's stomach.

What was the thing he shoved into the creature's stomach?

It _was _a gift for Perseus, made by Percy. Mostly, the dagger was made of Animal bone and wood.

It was about seven and a half inches long, and enough to buy Persues time to wake up and put the monster Down.

At least little Percy thought.

Percy kept stabbing the monster for hours, waiting for is uncle to awaken, but he never did.

The minutes slowly turned to hours, which turned into days, and Perseus still was laying on the floor. The hut was semi charred, but the gods seemed to be in Percy's corner because newrby ocean had pounded the fire into submission, yet did not seep into the hut.

Percy had killed the monster long ago, but kept stabbing it.

Maybe it was tricking me, little Percy would think. Uncle will wake when this thing really dies.

But his unlce never woke, and eventually, the god of travelers, Hermes, walked into the Charred away hut.

"Cousin Hermes! Why won't my uncle wake?" Percy asked, hand raw red from the tme gripping the bone dagger. He kept stabbing the monster, but no blood was spilt Hermes realized quickly.

All of it was outside of the monster's body.

Percy was covered in blood. It had squirted everywhere, and stuck to everything like glue.

It was obvious that Hermes was not prepared to explain to an eight year old child their only living relative, The man he was named after, had passed on to his next life.

"Percy...He will not wake. He...he has passed on." Hermes struggled to get out. Perseus was always a kind and caring brother, and didn't deserve to die the way he did.

Percy deflated, and glared at his cousin with a trembling lip. "Liar!" Percy shouted. Uncle Perseus was strong! He can't die!

"Percy...You must let him go." Hermes said sadly.

Percy whimpered, but did not move. He stared at his uncle's body, before bursting.

He cried.

Hard.

His entire family was dead. He was the last among his line, save for his other distant cousins from Athens.

But Percy did not know them well. They lived far away, at a fortress.

"Shh...don't cry Percy, you'll see your uncle again, as you will with your mother." Hermes said, hugging Percy.

"M-my mo-mommy?" Percy said, wiping his eyes.

He didn't know his mommy very well, She died when he was only three. Percy was raised by his uncle ever since that fateful day.

"Yes. Someday, you will see them again." Hermes nodded.

The modern Percy wanted to scream, knowing full well he will never see his family again. Hades would not allow his nephew into his domain.

"But where will I go?" Percy sniffed.

Hermes smiled at his young friend, and said "Half-blood mountain."

* * *

Percy's eyes snapped open. Another memory.

He sighed, and saw it was roughly four minutes before beginning of dawn. He walked out of the cabin quietly, before heading to the beach.

The cold December air hit Percy full force, but Percy ignored it.

He arrived at the beach, and saw a lone figure sitting indian style in front of the calming ocean.

Percy walked up, and saw Nico staring at the ocean. It was a dull gray, with spots of bright green from the just barely rising rays of the sun.

"Nico? Why do you stare at the sea instead of Standing shade for confort?" Percy asked curiously.

Nico sniffed lightly, as if he had been crying. He looked Percy in the eye, and asked "Why would Bianca abandon me?"

Percy sat down with Nico. He remained quiet for a minute, but said "She wishes for more freedom. She wishes to be free of responsibility."

"Does she just not care about me. Was I not worthy of being her brother?" Nico's voice was bitter and angry, as it should in Percy's mind.

But his anger was misdirected.

It was not Bianca's fault for having the same mindset as a modern teenager, nor was it Artemis's fault for it either.

It was by Fate's design.

"Nico...She does care about you." Percy said. He knew the pains of seeing the only family you had leaving you for the life of a hunter.

"No she doesn't, I'm nothing to her anymore. She has her _new _family now." Nico spat out.

'Full of stuck up jerks.' Nico added in his mind.

"Nico, you cannot alter the past." Percy said, patting Nico's shoulder. "But only you can shape your future."

Nico's look hardened, and he stared at Percy.

He wanted a change of subjects from his next statement. "Do _you _know who my father is?"

Percy stared at the gray clouds above, thinking 'Why does this one have all the hard question Athena?'

'Because his head isn't full of kelp like yours.' Athena replied mentally.

"Dd you think of that one on the fly, you walking encyclopedia?' Percy countered.

'oh, stealing names from your father, are we?' She said.

'No, I told Dad that one.' Percy replied cheekily.

He exited the conversation, and said in regards to Nico's question "Yes."

Nico's eyes widened and he will admit it. He held no regrets for beggng for answers. "Please, will you tell me who he is Percy? Please?"

Percy sighed, and said "The god's have grown careless about us demigods, Nico. However, your father isn't as cold as some would will know your father soon enough, I promise."

"How can you promise?" Nico asked coldly. Immortal or not, Percy had admitted he was no god.

"Because if I must, I will drag him to the gates of hell, and torture your father for years on end to get him to accet responsibilty. I am a man of my word Nicolas Di Angelo, and no child deserves to be ignored." Percy said, still staring at the sky.

'Even I wasn't completely ignored.' Percy thought. 'Then again, I am no desendent of Hades. They walk paths that only Percy could understand.

Thunder rumbled slightly, like Zeus was annoyed with Percy on his statement.

"It's funny. I have no one left to ignore me." Nico's tone was still bitter. "No one cares for an orphan, not even his own sibling."

'Damn it Artemis! I told you!' Percy mentally prayed to Artemis. He was angered by this situation, but felt slightly proud of gettng more reason to give Artemis heat on this.

_'shut up.' _Artemis' voice growled back into the recesses of Percy's mind.

'_ah, I forgot about this immortal telepathy line. Whose on it now?' _

Apollo's voice echoed in Percy's head. Needless to say, Percy barricaded the doors of his mind, and left the confines of his kind. Percy and Nico sat in silence, watching the sun rise.

"Percy...Can I please go with you when you leave?" Nico pleaded. He wanted Percy to be his friend. All he wants is a friend.

"Nicolas, I am not someone to get attached to. We all have our own path to walk, and I must walk mind alone." Percy said Bluntly.

Nico growled slightly, annoyed by the answer.

"Nico, I should of died long ago. I am just s shadow of the man I used to be. Besides, mortal half-bloods must stick together. Danny, Annabeth, and Thalia are examples of the results."

"A sarcastic guy who loves to fight, a girl in colldge level math not even out of middle school, and a scary chick with an ugly shield. Very great example." It wasn't that Nico did not like the three, he just was angry at how they always seemed to be so happy.

"Not what I meant." Percy said calmly. "I mean how they work together. Teamwork form heroes Nico. Alone, those three are powerful, but they are not heroes. But when you put them together," Percy said. "they are the beacon this Camp would follow to the doors of Death."

'Just like Sam and I.' Percy added in his head. The thought stung Percy's heart.

Nico snorted, and muttered something inaudible about heroes.

Percy looked over the ocean once more, but something was still wrong.

The ocean was too calm and colorless at this point. A child of Hades was close to the ocean's waters, yet it did not seem to mind. The stormy gray clouds demanded the sea acted, yet the sea would not.

Something was wrong with Atlantis. It was the only explanation

Percy stood up, and spoke to Nico urgently. "Nico, I will return in two day's time by midday. I want you to tell Chiron that the war for Olympus may of just begun."

Nico stared at Percy with wide eyed for a second, before nodding. He bolted towards the big house within a heartbeat.

* * *

Percy took a step in the water, and it shot him like a rocket through the salty sea, and Percy arrived at Atlantis within ten minutes.

He walked through the unaware citizens, bareeling past them. He walked into the palace, knowing the guards would reconize him. However, there was no Atlantean knight in sight.

Percy walked cautiously into the throne room, and saw two things.

The first, was that Amphridite or any of the usual people were anywhere to be found. Percy couln't see Poseidon's throne over the looming shadows, so Percy felt like an ambush was just waiting...

The second thing Percy noticed, was that bare throne room only had one visible occupant.

Poseidon.

Poseidon in chains against a wall to the far right. His nose was bloodied, and he had many wounds throughout his body. But what stood out to Percy?

His eyes. The very eyes Percy possesses. The eyes of a fierce warrior.

On Percy, they always looked calm and at attention, but the way they stared into the ground...

His eyes were like shattered glass. He looked like he gave up.

'Poseidon would never give up. What would make him break like this?' Percy thought to himself in shock.

"Hello Perseus." A voice with an arrogant air said from the Atlantean throne.

"What have you done to our father?" Percy asked.

No, he didn't ask who the man was who broke Poseidon, he already knew the man.

Triton stood proudly from the throne, and clapped his hands.

Teal flames rose from around the room, and lit the room, making everything visible.

The first thing that Percy saw, weren't corpses. No, this was different.

These were_ limbs._

Mangled, ripped apart pieces of deceased Atlantean concilors.

If not for the raw amount of blood shed Percy had create himself, sucha site would make him vommit.

Triton was holding Poseidon's trident, and wearing his crown.

"I am the new King!" He spread his arms Happily, gesturing to the vast room around the room, the arrogant smile on his face never faltering.

"You are no King, Triton." Percy said Coldly.

"Yet, I wear the crown!" Triton mocked his brother. Gods, did he hate his brother.

Percy stared at his brother with a twinge of remorse. "Brother...what has happened to turn you into this...monster?" Percy said sadly.

His brother was once kind, and actually kind of funny, but this man...

Was just a power hungry prince, Someone with a big head.

They are always easier to kill.

"I have power!" He exclaimed, laughing.

Percy pulled out his blade, and was ready to uncap it.

"I wouldn't pull out Anaklumos dearest _brother." _Triton spat the word brother out like it was a curse.

"And why might that be?" Percy asked. He still held Riptide in his hand, capped.

"Well, the main reason is, we have a little device hooked up over there," Triton said, pointing high above Poseidon's head. "rigged to detonate should any metal other than the ones in mine, and my associate's possesion are picked up. Under the weight of the destroyed walls, Poseidon will be crushed, and I will be the only living heir to claim my rightful place on the throne."

"No, you won't. if you blow the wall, You will also destroy part of the foundation, which will crash a million tons of stone on us both." Percy deadpanned.

"Haven't you noticed the construction work outside?" Triton asked.

'Oh Come on!' Percy yelled in his mind. 'That just isn't fair!'

"They're adding on to the palace, making this wall obsolete." Triton finished his counter smugly.

Percy looked out the corner of his eye, and saw someone hiding beside Poseidon, and Percy quickly realized a wounded Amphridite was attempting to free her husband.

Her left hand had been severed, and she had multible cuts in her body.

'Hurry Amphridite.' Percy prayed. Said Goddess shot him a sideways glance, as if to say, 'What the heck do you think I'm trying to do you idiot.'

Now, do not let their semi-politeness towards each other fool you, they were not on civil terms during civil times.

However, these were not civil times. These were the beginning days of Olympus's final hour.

"Why do you do this, Triton. Why do you try _now_ to seize the throne?" Percy asked, stalling.

"Because of you!" Triton snarled darkly. "Poseidon was going to name you next in line for his throne during the Winter solstice!"

"And I would of defered it too you." Percy said. He did not want power, he had no need for it.

"Lies!" Triton seethed. Triton felt no man would refuse a kingdom of Atlantis's stature.

'It is done.' Amphridite spoke in Percy's mind. 'Now kill that bastard of a child.'

'Don't disrespect the demigods.' Percy muttered back.

"You have no idea what's coming Percy Jackson." Triton grinned. "Even shall we fall, Chaos and cruelty will reign. The Sons And daughters of Gaia will kill you. And if by some miracle they fall, _He _will end you." Triton still failed to notice Poseidon had escaped.

"Who is He?" Percy tried.

"Wow Triton, apparently you aren't a good body guard." A voice all to familiar with Percy spoke.

"What?" Triton asked, until he finally noticed Poseidon had dissapeared.

"I guess I must kill this fool before he tricks you into surrendering." The voice mocked.

"Well, Your arrival does not change the outcome in this battle,_ Heracles._" Percy voice still showed calm control, but if one would watch closely, his eyes showed silent rage building.

"Don't call me that, worm." Hercules spoke back venomously. He _despised _that name.

"I think I like Fish better, you suit the term worm more than I." Perseus countered easily.

Angering the son of Zeus was easier than taking a dictionary from a son of Ares. Easier than eating pizza.

"Now, I do believe it is high time you both fall by my hand." Prrcy said, twirling his ball point pen.

"Once we kill you, and take Atlantis, I will retrieve my sword, and claim my rightful place as king of olympus!" Hercules boomed.

Percy yawned, like that matter did not faze him. "Honestly Cousin? Are you that blind? In this war, that will be the only thing worth fighting for, you moron. If we cannot keep it, we will destroy it." Percy's voice was calm, but there was an edge to it. and presumed final voice spoke.

Percy's bluff was not bought, so Percy flicked the cap off his sword, and Anaklumos sprang to life. The palace wall exploded behind Percy in a large fireball, highlighting Percy's back, and casting a large shadow across the Stainless steel floor. The roof shook violently, but did not cave in by will of Tyche*.

It's emerald hilt shined in the ocean's presence, and the blade seemed to hum calmly.

Hercules pulled out his weapon, which looked suspiciously like a knock off of Riptide.

Percy stared at Hercules in disbelief. "Really?" Percy deadpanned.

Hercules just sneered as a response.

"Are you ready to die, Brother?" Triton asked arrogantly. He held the trident in an offensive stance.

"No, but are you?" Percy calmly asked.

With Riptide in his hand, and his shield in another, Percy charged.

* * *

"Chiron! Chiron!" Nico shouted, running towards the big house.

That big scary guard dude, Argus, was shouting at Nico "shut up, I'm on my first break of this centurary!"

The centaur Chiron groaned, and walked outside. "What are you doing in this gods forsaken hour Nicolas?" He asked grumply

"Percy said to tell you the war has begun! He just left to Atlantis or something, saying he'd be back in two days!" Nico said quickly.

"The war has begun..." Chiron murmurred. Nico stared at Chiron momentarily, until Chiron said urgently. "Awaken the campers. Tell all councilors to meet in the Rec. room for a war meeting."

Within the hour, all the councilors, and their seconds were in the rec. room waiting to begin. Even the Di Angelo siblings were sitting at opposite ends of the room, albeit, Nico and Bianca would not meet each other's gaze, due to the tendion between them.

Thalia was seated opposite of Danny, who had decided a short swim would heal his injured hand.

Aanabeth and Malcomn sat next to Thalia, while Clarrise and her younger brother Jeremy sat next to Danny.

Katie sat alone next to The children of war, while Connor and Travis stoll tried to pickpocket Malcomn.

Beckandorf and Nyssa, children of Hephestus, sat behind the children of Hermes, and the daughters of Aphrodite, Silena and Drew, sat next to Katie.

The two sons of Dionysis, Pollux and Castor sat next to Drew, the latter trying to sneak a peek at what was underneath her shirt.

Apollo's son, Will, sat at the end of the table, next to the sons of Dionysis, while two hunters sat opposite him.

Zoë was glaring at the son of Dionysis, while Phobe just layed her head on the table in exhaustion.

Chiron sat at the head of the table, looking grime

Danny was the first to speak. "So, war has started. Awesome, but uh...You immortals seemed to fail to understand this part." Danny started staring at Chiron. "We have no idea who we are going to be fighting, and why."

Chiron nodded, and said "This is no war for Olympus. If we cannot defend it, leave it. The underworld would serve as temporary palace of the gods. This will be a war for survial."

The demigods and huntresses stared at Chiron, clearly shocked he would say such a thing.

"This war will involve Titans and the Giants. Kronos and Gaia." Chiron said grimely.

"We cannot allow Olympus to fall! They are our family!" Annabeth said cautiously. She was not fond of the idea of abandoning her legacy to live in a hole.

"This will be a war Olympus cannot win. Not without a miracale." Chiron tried explaining.

"Chiron, giving up Olympus would kill all but three, maybe four gods." Thalia deadpanned. "Losing Olympus will kill my father for Hell's sake Chiron! Olympus cannot afford to be at war when there is no king!"

Phobe rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we can do without his ego. Hera could-"

"We children of the big three will _not_ under anycircumstances, follow Hera. You'd have to win this war without any options for a child to help the younger campers have any hope they can win. Think you'll still manage?" Danny snapped at her. He had enough of her attitude, and wanted to break her face.

"We'd still have our hunters! We have many children of The big three." Phobe argued.

"None are sixteen. They must be sixteen for The great prophecy to unfold Phobe. Thalia and Danny are the only two known Demigod children of the big three who still age, not even Percy can save us from this fate." Chiron said.

"Still'll manage without us?" Danny growled.

Phobe turned red, and glared at Danny.

"We must strike Mount Tamalpais." Zoë said, sounding slightly annoyed at at Phobe's rivalry with her technical half second cousin. Then Zoë wondered if that was humanly possible, before shaking her head. "They will free...Atlas." His name made Zoë throat grow dry.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, but neither is sitting here doing nothing." Will said.

"Well, I'm not staying here." Thalia added.

"That's something we agree on Thunder Pants." Danny said, smiling lightly.

"Do you want a lightning bolt to the nuts?" Thalia's hand crackled with electricity.

Danny rolled his eyes, and said "Do you wish to never step foot in a shower again? Because I will screw you over with that."

"Ha!" Annabeth snorted. "Screw her over in a shower Danny?" she asked slyly.

Danny's eyes went wide, and a blush creeped onto his face. "Nope! Never mind! No thank you!"

The councilors laughed, but the Hunters just stared at them annoyed.

"I don't get it." Nico pouted. He hated being ten.

"You will when your older." Chiron said chuckling.

"Are you three done?" Zoë demanded.

"Chill out Zoë. And yes, I won." Thalia said.

"No you didn't!" Danny shouted.

"Hey!" Beckandorf snapped. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Zoë just resorted to slamming her fist on the table and saying "We need five maidens to storm Mount Tamalpais!"

"Fine, if you'll chill the Hades out, I'll go." Thalia said.

"Meh, I guess I will." Anabeth shrugged.

"Good. I am going, as is Phobe. I also wish for Bianca to come with us."

"Wait, what?" Bianca looked shocked.

Before Zoë could explain, the light bulb turned on for Danny, and he realized he was being left out. "I want to go!"

"Your a boy." Phobe said distastefully. "We won't take your kind."

"And your a cold hearted bitch!" Danny snarled back. "And news flash, Without us guys, What would happen to our species? Girls are inside us, we carry them in us, yet your the better half of Humans and gods?"

"We birth your children, pig." Phobe yelled, standing up.

"Only because us guys put them in you!"

Nico blinked and he said "huh?"

"Bianca...never gave you the birds and the bees, did she?" Annabeth asked.

Bianca looked away, ignoring the brief look of anger from Thalia.

"Why would she give me a bird and a bee?" Nico asked puzzled.

"I will explain that concept to you later Nicolas, but you two need to calm down. Zoë, you suggested this mission, so you must lead it. Go speak to the oracle, your quest begins at Dusk." Chiron talked to the most vocal members of the war council.

It didn't suprise him Danny and Phobe were at each other's throats. When Percy was mortal, and Phobe wasn't a hunter, they constantly argued. Some were the most outrageous arguements he had ever heard, and believe him, he's heard an arguement about who gives better headbutts. Not the funnest thing to hear for three days.

Danny glared at Phobe, who returned it.

"I don't care if I'm part of this quest or not." Dannny said slowly. Chiron sighed, knowing full well Danny would go on out, regardless of desicion.

"Why? Because you can't go?" Phobe mocked.

"No, because I'm going regardless." Danny said menacingly. His dreams told him that the traitor was going to be there.

"But you can't." Phobe reminded him smugly.

"If Castellan is there, I'm going." Danny growled. Of course Luke was going to be there. He was the head pawn being used by Kronos.

Thalia and Annabeth figeted in their respective seats. "That's not a good idea Danny." Thalia said carefully. She didn't understand what Luke did to Percy, but she knew it hurt him in ways Thalia could only imagine.

"I don't care, He will pay for what he did to my family." Danny's voice was dark, like he wasn't thinking clearly.

His eyes were a deep, dark green, like Poseidon's turn when War is upon him.

Phobe cracked up. Phobe was one of the few huntresses who believe birthing a child was a crime, and hated the woman who did it. "What did that stupid son of Hermes do to make you want to kill him so bad boy?""

Malice and hatred rolled off Danny in waves, and his shoute were full of Anger. "LUKE CASTELLAN DESTROYED MY HOME, AND KILLED MY EVERY ONE I CARED ABOUT!"


	4. Uncontained emotions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own plotline, and added characters.**_

_**Disclaimer I also do not own either great prophecy.*****_

* * *

The room was filled with an intense silence, as Danny stared directly into Phobe's eyes with a look of sheer rage and malice. For once, the huntress backed down from fight with a man.

Danny walked forward, and got right in Phobe's face.

"Until you understand my pain, you have no right to keep me from killing him. I will drag him from the depths of Tarturus itself just to hear the sound of my axe smashing into his skull." His voice was quiet, but every demigod heard it.

Danny brushed past her, and walked out of the meeting. He didn't even bother to slam the door on his way out.

After a few moments of akward silence, and Connor Stoll silently handing his brother Travis a five dollar bill, there was a response to the situation.

"I'll go try to calm him down." Annabeth said with a sigh.

"He's-" Phobe started, but Zoë had enough of Phobe's attitude with the campers.

"Phobe, that is enough." Zoë snapped at her. "I'm sorry Phobe, but I must hearby revoke your position as my second, and Artemis's third in command until this...dies down."

Phobe was stunned, to say the least. "What did I do?" She demanded.

"You've antagonized the entire situation. Truthfully, I am suprised he did not attack you. Now, get out, or I will throw you out."

Zoë's words had stung Phobe's ears, and Phobe stared at her best friend.

'Your supposed to be my friend, why would you abandon me like this.' She thought angrily.

"But he'a a man! Why are you defending him!" Phobe shouted at her leader in outrage.

Zoë shook her head in, disapointed.

"He is a man, and to be blunt, I hate him like all others. But in case you haven't noticed, every single camper wants to rip your head off, so I am actually trying to save your life if you want to nitpick at my actions."

Phobe glanced at the camp council and saw she was right. Even the daughters of Aphrodite, who have remained quiet for the entire meeting, looked ready to attack her.

"But, I-" Phobe tried again, but Thalia slammed her clenched fist on the table silencing her. "Zoë, I'll handle this." Thalia informed the lieutenant. "Okay witch, listen the Hades up. We, as a demigod council, or whatever we are going to be called right now, want you to take your dumb, bimbo ass to Artemis's cabin and stay in there until the quest starts. And on it, you still don't say a word. In fact, bring some duct tape so we can shut you up should you even breathe to loud. Now, are you listening? I said, get the Hades out."

Phobe glared at her, but finally at the glare of disaproval, she walked out. She walked straight into Artemis's cabin, and closed the door.

Zoë and Thalia glanced at each other, and Thalia said "I'm gonna kill that bimbo if she so much as breaths too loud on the quest."

The statement of course, started another arguement.

'Dear Olympus, kill me now.' Chiron thought glumly. This was one of the worst meetings Chiron had been apart of.

Nico just stopped paying attention all together, while Bianca stood opposite him not looking his way.

Beckendorf had put in headphones, and laid his head down quietly, while his sister, Nyssa, fiddled with a tech deck.

Silena was talking to Katie, while Drew just watched the arguement.

Connor pouted about the fact he lost a bet, while Travis bragged about it quietly to Malcomn.

Will Solace was talking to both sons of Dionysis about plants and medicine.

"Just stop, all of you. This meeting is over." Chiron said with finality. "The quest will go as planned, with five demigods leaving at Dusk."

"Chiron, I just thought of something." Malcomn's voice seemed scared at the prospect.

"Yes?" Chiron asked, clearly tired.

"In order to raise Gaia fully, does that mean the doors of death must be opened, and Thanatos captured."

"Indeed, both must happen." Chiron muttered grimely. He didn't want to think what will happen when that does.

Malcomn remained quiet trying to think.

Chiron trotted out of the room, and put on his favorite ear muffs.

He heard muffled argueing briefly, before they left. 'Finally,' He thought with a content smile. 'blessed silence.'

* * *

Danny had no clue where he was going. He was angry and confused.

'What the hades is wrong with that chick.' He thought. 'Just take my freaking answer, and poof, none of this would've happened. All you had to do was nod, and say something like 'okay, we can take six, it would make it easier' but oh no, you had to keep trying to get under my skin.'

He felt like punching a tree, but something told him it would break his hand.

Yeah, Danny could believe that. Punching a tree would hurt, probably a lot.

He found himself sitting at the beach, watching the sun rise for a new day.

The sun's rays bounced of the sea at odd angles, making a mysterious green glint in the calm waves. The sky was a beautiful redish orange, and the clouds seemed to be dyed completely red.

Around Danny, the sea hit the beach a little harder, probably trying to reach him, and comfort him. That was what always made Danny proud of his dad.

Danny could go where no man ever could, and the ocean would protect him. As long as he was near the sea, he would always have someone or something that had his back.

If your looking for proof, there's a small story that gave Danny happy memories.

Once when Danny was six, he was exploring in the woods near his house. His house was near Virginia beach, so when he stepped on a sharp rock He fell down into the ocean. He woke up being carried towards his house, even though the tide was going the opposite way. Man, his mom had freaked out.

'Mom.' Danny felt a tear streak down his face, but he wiped it away. 'At least she's at peace Danny.' He told himself.

He failed to hear the footsteps behind himself. "I figured you would be here." A voice said behind him.

Annabeth stood at the edge of the beach, but would not fully stand in it. Children of Athena had a tendancy to disapear when near the sea.

"Annabeth, as long as I am here, the ocean will not harm you. I promise." Danny said with a sad smile. He was trying to take his mind off things, and the ocean and good company always helped.

Annabeth took a cautious step onto the beach, and the ocean still did nothing to her.

She sat down next to Danny, watching the sun rise for the dawn of a new day.

"Annabeth,"

She turned to face the son of Poseidon.

"What's the great prophecy?"

* * *

Luke groaned, his vision swimming. He felt like he was kicked in the head by a horse, than dipped in molten lava.

Well, at least he survived the lava part.

He looked at his body, cuts and bruises all now completely gone, never to be felt again

Ah, the sweet perks of the curse of Achilles.

He stood up slowly, and stumbled his way towards his personal bathroom aboard his cruise ship, the Princess Adromeda*.

Luke stared at himself in the mirror, staring into his reflections icy blue eyes. He fingered his scar, smiling.

_'Is this what you want Luke?' _Some voice in his head asked. It had been in Luke's head constantly since his eyes were opened by Kronos a year and a half ago.

'Oh absolutely.' Luke told it.

There was a knock on his door, and muffled voice calling his name.

"I'm coming, Chaos be damned!" Luke snapped after a minute of consistent knocking.

He marched up to the door, And swung it open.

"Hyperion, what is it?" Luke demanded.

"Kronos wishes to speak to you." He said shortly.

He despised Luke Castellan to his very core, because of Luke's open arrogance. Once he finished speaking, he walked off to help contain and keep their weapon fed.

Even Typhoon would have a hard battle against that beast.

"Very well." Luke said, mostly to himself.

He dressed himself quickly, and walked to the lobby.

Luke did not know why it was named that, it was the chamber of the immortals at this point.

Various titans were talking strategy with numberous minor gods and even a large number of Demigods putting in an input.

However, what made Luke's skin crawl, were the giants.

_Not All _of them of course. Most were actually decent company.

However, the "other" big three were another matter. Porphyrion, Polybotes, and Alcyoneus were sitting around quietly, and those three alone made Luke so happy his boat was enchanted to hold enormous amount of weight.

Each were completely different, with different colored scales on their legs, but they all had similarities. They were the tallest, strongest, and all three had radiated power.

Luke loved three seperate things about their chances in the upcoming war for Olympus, and all were due to the trio.

The first was that Alcyoneus was remade in the state of New York, so his mortality wouldn't a problem during the battle.

The second thing is that Polybotes would also be near the ocean for the assualt. And with Poseidon out of the picture, and the help of Oceanus, they would control the sea, severing Manhatten from the rest of the city and trapping the demigods.

The third was how much more powerful Porphrion was than Zeus.

Luke had been in Zeus's presence, and was intimidated by him, but Porphrion?

He made Luke tremble with fear. The slightest of glares from him made Luke want to hide in a hole.

And they were allies.

Luke kept his head down, and kept walking. Within moments, he reached the doorway to the temple on the other side of the room.

Luke didn't know what else to call it. No one but himself was allowed inside of it.

Ipatis stood guarding the doorway like a club bouncer. He stared at Luke, leaning on a wall next to a wooden door. He grabbed Luke's shoulder to get his attention. "Castellan, Mother and Kronos are inside, and boy," Ipatis got in his face "Try to behave yourself."

He led Luke into the room, before shutting the door.

To his left, a golden sarchophagus layed beneath a white alter.

The alter was unique in its own way as with all Greek stonework. It was shaped like an Grandfather clock, which Luke couldn't help but feel was kind of ironic. A small, white flame rose on top of the alter, never burning the white stone.

To Luke's right, was a stone tomb. It was a large, amnd levitated a few inches above the ground, and was around five feet in diameter.

Gaia's face formed from the stone, while Kronos's face flickered in the dancing flames.

'Oh boy. This next mission'll be fun.' Luke sighed. He knew when both appeared at once, it was extremely difficult, and likely delicate.

He knelt before the tombs of the immortals, who nodded absently.

"You have done all but one task Luke Castellan. We only require one more thing for our step two of our grand scheme." Kronos's voice echoed in the chamber.

"What is it? I can handle anything thrown my way." Luke said confidentally.

"Do not grow a big head just yet, Child." Gaia's voice was kind, and full of care. "Your next task will not be easy."

"Yet I will fulfill it." Luke said in a monotone voice.

"I have chosen well. You will make for a fine host when the tome comes." Kronos said proudly.

"I would hope." Luke said as a reply, continuing to remain confident in his abilities.

"Ah, the word hope. That is what we require. We require hope."

"Pandora's box?" Luke asked. Why would they need that?

"Oh no, we don't need that silly thing. What we do need, is in the blood of our enemy, their leaders, their hope." Gaia said, still in her kind and caring demeanor.

"Whose blood must be spilt?" Luke asked, perking up. He wanted to kill someone, and was impatient to hear his orders.

"The leaders of the camp will be seperated come dusk. We want their blood, but not their heads Luke." Gaia smiled. Luke's malicious grin faltered, and Gaia continued. "We want them to watch as the sixth age begins, understood?"

Luke nodded quickly, seeing the hidden look of 'You screw up, I'll screw you up.' from Gaia.

"The current quest makes them easy targets. Six demigods will travel to Mount Tamalpais at dusk tonight, but Hudson is not with the group. Go for that brat first." Kronos ordered.

"What of that immortal hero the Gods possess?" Luke asked, nervous. Supposedly, there was some weird guy whose five thousand years old. That was probably just a false way to give the campers someone they can follow until The prophecy unfolds.

"Do not fret about him Castellan. Your eyes are on a much bigger prize." Gaia said sweetly. "Oh, and Luke?"

Said demigod turned around.

"If you can, bring back the boy. He will attempt to sneak out after the quest begins." Kronos said.

Luke nodded, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jason Grace awoke in the conforts of his own bed, and gave a content sigh.

'Another day of peace and prosparity.' Pure bliss.

No war had been brought to Roman ears, not for many years.

"Well, time to go to work." He muttered, hopping out of his bed.

He walked out of his house and headed to the Senate house, noticing the sun had not fully risen.

It remained empty, due to the fact there was no senate meeting schedualed for another three months. Reyna sat alone going through old files, so Jason snuck behind her. He walked up quietly, and wrapped his arms around the back of her shoulder's.

"boo." He whispered in her ear.

Reyna smiled, and whispered back "Well, look who joined our land of the living."

Jason let Reyna go, and gave her a mock look of suprise. "But, it's only six thirty in the morning!"

"As Praetors, we have to wake up at four fourty five, remember?" She deadpanned.

"Your evil Ray." Jason mock pouted.

Reyna looked up from her files. "Oh, you flatter me." Reyna grinned, accepting victory.

"Why do I even love you?" Jason sighed in defeat.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I think you know why." She said, grinning slyly. She was now on her feet, standing about four inches shorter than the son of Zeus.

"Oh, care to remind me?" Jason asked innocently. He had a devious smirk about him.

Reyna oblidged, and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her waist.

After a few minutes, they broke apart for air.

"Well, I think I want an encore." Jason said, grinning.

"We'll get to the _encore _tonight, I assure you, but we need to get these papers done." Reyna said, panting.

"Fine." Jason groaned. Man, he hated paper work. 'First it annoys me, now its even cockblocking me. Damn whoever invented paper to hell.'

Okay, maybe not hell...

'Damn Adhd!'

They finished the paperwork by noon, and Jason's stomach growled.

"Hey Reyna, can we please get food now?" Jason pleaded, for what had to be the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. Sometimes, Reyna was a workaholic.

"Yes Jason, we can." Reyna finally relented. "And I do believe the war game's celebration is tonight."

Jason hadn't forgotten about that party. It was tradition to hold the party fourty eight hours after a battle. Twenty four hours to rest, twenty four hours to prepare it.

"It will be a very special night." Jason said.

"Indeed it shall."

Time skip, midnight

"You know Rey, I could get used to this." Jason said, watching the beautiful display of fireworks. They were mostly about Chrismas, but other religions had their holiday shown as well.

"Same here, Lightning breath."

"That's a new one, does it smell minty? I have been eating a lot of tic tacs lately." Jason quipped to his girlfriend.

Reyna laughed, until there were screams behind them.

Jason's eyes widened, Those couldn't be...

Titans and Giants. To be specific, Krios and Hippolytus****.

"Jason! What are you doing!"

Jason had pulled out his coin and flipped it quickly. He held his sword in his right hand, and he charged the first wave of warriors.

Jason hacked and stabbed into their ranks, but there were too many.

"Jaso-" Jason turned to face Reyna, only to see the titan Krios stab her through the heart.

"NO!" Jason screamed in rage. He tried to run to kill the titan, but something cracked him in the back of the head. He felt hot tears form in his eyes from grief as his world slowly faded to black.

Jason awoke covered in ash. It burnt into his nostril, his ears, even his mouth. His hair was matted in dirt, and his shirt had cuts and burn holes in it.

"Reyna...? Dakota...? Gwen...?"

He couldn't find a single body, just ashes. Tears streaked down his face, and he yelled. "Anyone...?"

He searched for hours, but he determined he was the only survivor.

He walked out, and saw the entire camp, even the colledge, was burned to the ground.

"Damn it!" He shouted, full of grief.

Lightning struck nearby from his emotions.

Feeling a sense of hopelessness, He trudged out of the charred fortress, and made his way to the wilderness.

'I will make the bastards pay.' He thought angrily. 'I owe it to you Reyna.'

He walked through the woods, until he heard commotion nearby.

He ran over, and stood on top of a large rock, hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Leo, seriously, we need to find the Roman camp!" Some girl snapped at him. A daughter of Venus from her looks.

"For gods's sake Piper, I whip up a magical compass telling us where to go, and still you nag! We need rest, we've been running practically nonstop for thirty six hours!" The scrawny boy, Leo, quipped.

Some strong looking guy, and another girl walked back towards the two, handing them each bag of chips, and a soda.

The dude was bulky, with a quiver of arrows handing off his shoulder, a bow in his hand, and a golden spear strapped across his back. He was asian by the looks of it, but his eyes definately were Roman. "We salvaged what we could, but those monsters reformed before we could get anything other than the little bit of food we have." The asian kid said glumly.

"It's okay Frank, you did awesome." The other girl said.

"Hazel, I suck with this stupid spear. I almost got myself killed, and nearly got you hurt as well." The big guy, Frank, had told her.

'How the hell can someone choke that bad?' Jason thought suprised. From the looks of him, he should of been decent with a spear or sword.

"Well, at least from the looks of it, the camp should be that way." The boy, Leo said.

The words echoed in Jason's head. "You guys lost?" He said, sliding off his rock.

"Who are you!" that Leo kid yelped. His hand burst into flames, making Frank do a dive behind a bush.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and a more appropriate question is, who are you?" He said, obviously stunned by Leo's display of his powers.

"You know where the Roman camp is?" The daughter of Venus asked hopefully.

Leo looked insulted he didn't get to answer the Super powerful son of Jupiter.

'Meh, maybe he's just average in everything else.' Leo thought. 'Still can shoot lightning.'

"The Roman camp...was destroyed not long ago. Every-everyone...but me was killed, as far as I know." Jason's voice cracked and his eyes turned misty.

"Oh...Damn." Frank said glumly. He was hoping for someone who could teach him how to fight other than one guy.

His grandma always told him having multiple people giving you different tips can increase yours skills dramatically, and he sure could use some pointers.

"So that's it! We're going to die out in the wilds like this?" The daughter of Venus exclaimed.

"No, We will avenge our people. And that means counsoling with enemies of Rome."

"Who now?" Leo asked sarcastically.

Jason looked grime and he said "We must find an enemy that may not even exist. We need to find the Greeks."

* * *

Percy charged with a determined, but calm expression, and slashed at Hercules.

Hercules swung his sword into Percy's own, leaving Triton to thrust his father's trident at Percy's open ribs.

Percy however, whacked his shield into Triton's weapon, then smashed his shield into his brother's nose. Triton sprawled on the floor, clutching his broken nose.

Hercules attempted to take advantage of Percy's momentary distraction, and kicked him in the chest.

Percy stumbled, and Hercules attempted to stab his stomach, ending the fight.

Yet the fates would not be denied as Percy deflected the blade with his own, and smashed his shield as hard as he could into Hercules's chest. The blow knocked the brutish of Zeus through the huge door in the front of the throne room, and down the large flight of stairs leading down to the streets below.

However, Percy had forgotten about his brother.

Triton stabbed Percy in the back of his leg, startling and inflicting pain onto Percy.

Percy stared coldly at his brother, seeming to not even be bothered by the wound on the back of his leg.

He kicked his brother in the gut, putting the prince on his knees.

"Your a disgrace to our father, Triton. I will enjoy ending your life in this palace." Percy said emotionlessly.

Percy smacked his shield against Triton's face again, sending him sprawling. Percy picked him up by his hair, and then slashed his brother cutting into his chest.

Triton fell back to his knees, and Percy smashed his foot into Triton's face.

Triton was sent sliding several feet across the floor, while Percy swung his sword like a grandfather clock as he walked.

Slowly, swinging and scraping across the floor making a similar _tick...tock _sound.

It was terrifing.

Triton crawled, desperately trying to get away. He did not want it to end like this, it was not the way a king should die.

Percy was now looming over him, and prepared the final blow.

"Fare well in Tarturus-" Percy was blasted by a lightning bolt, and Hercules was breathing hard, with his left hand raised.

"How dare you forget the greatest hero of all time!" He said, causing an echo. His voice was etched in exhaustion. He had small cuts all over his arms, and blood leaking from his mouth. His sword was slightly chipped at the tip as well.

Percy stood up, and looked at himself briefly.

His shirt now had a large hole in the center, and his skin was charred black where the bolt had hit. His arms held scratches and bruises, and the bottum of his left leg was covered in blood, but the wound had closed due to his immortality.

"The greatest mortal hero was the man I was named after." Percy said, causing a vein to pop in Hercules's forehead.

Hercules was always compared to his brother, it drove him nuts.

Hercules shot another bolt of lightning at Percy, but Percy was prepared.

He rolled out of the way, and charged Hercules.

There blades clashed, sending a white flash across the city. Thunder met water, fire met ice. Lightning arched off of Hercules's blade, hitting a building nearby. The water on the outside of the paradise city bubbled, and began to swirl violently around the city.

To end the test of might, Percy swung his shield arm into Hercules's face, cutting deep into his cheek.

Hercules stumbled and clutched his face.

He let go of his face, revealing a nasty cut under his eye "You...dare...TO LEAVE A SCAR ON MY FACE!" Hercules shot lightning at Percy, who went wide eyed.

The bolt struck his shield, and sent him out of the destroyed wall. He smashed into a Poseidon statue a fourty feet below, and rolled on the floor.

"Well, you've certainly improved your aim." He muttered, standing up. His shoulder was sore from the last blow.

"Impossible...I put everything into that..." Hercules mumbled. "No matter, it just means I can have the delight of making your suffer."

"Funny, because your in my territory cousin." Percy grinned. He waved his sword at a Fish tank, and it crashed open, and the water coiled around his blade like a snake.

Percy pointed his sword at Hercules, and the water shot at him like a harpoon. It formed a spear point, and pieced into Hercules's chest. Hercules dropped his sword, and coughed out ichor.

Ichor leaked into the spear tipped sea water, giving it a golden tint. The water formed a cacoon around Hercules,who thrashed under the water.

"What are you doing?!" Triton demanded. He walked like every step hurt him, but Percy didn't blame him.

He always was the weaker than Percy.

"Equalizing the equation." Percy deadpanned At his brother.

He pointed his arm at the other side of the city, sending the water with Hercues trapped inside it smashing into the streets a good two miles away.

"Now Brother, I do believe it is high time for your reign to end." Percy said. He charged Triton, who tried to defend himself.

Percy's sword smashed into the trident, knocking Triton back. Percy kicked Triton in the hip, before punching him in the cheek with his sword still in hand.

Percy feinted right, tricking his brother into defending that side.

Percy reswung his sword to the left, lopping off Triton's right forearm.

"Now, I do believe I was going to kill you before I was interrupted by our cousin." Percy said, driving his sword through Triton's heart.

"Enjoy your stay in the void." Percy told Triton, watching his eyes turn lifeless.

He took a deep breath to clear his consious, and turned to find his father Poseidon. It wasn't like the trident was going anywhere because of someone's interference.

Yeah, Percy just had to think of exactly what had happened.

Percy felt a finger touch the side of his head, and instantly, it felt as if he had not slept since the days of greece.

A figure who must've hid in the shadows for the battle was looming over him. "Morpheous...you..." Percy fell to the ground, and into a deep sleep.

* * *

Annabeth stared at Danny, and said "Danny...to be honest, it scares me that either you or Thalia will be apart of it. It'll only give you nightmares."

"Tell me what it is." Danny repeated his earlier question as a demand.

"Why do you want to know?" Annabeth asked. Wasn't he still upset about the incident at the big house?

"So I can take my mind off of my current problems." He said easily.

Annabeth nodded, understanding that need, but she still objected.

"And worry about potential future ones?" She countered. She didn't want him to worry about it at all.

"Look, Thalia has to be the hero of the prophecy. The way Chiron explained the situation, we might not hold out the month, let alone two years. I just want to have something to focus on." He said.

Annabeth had to give him that, there was no way they could survive that long without a fluke.

"Damn it Danny..." She murmurred.

"What I do?" He replied quizically, and with an arched brow.

"Thalia's fatal flaw will cause her to fail if she is the child of prophecy." Annabeth said, looking down.

She felt ashamed to say it about one of her closest friends, but she knew that Thalia could not resist power. No child of Zeus could.

"We have no options, unless she actually dies, and we can somehow muster the power to buy two whole years worth of stalling." Danny said calmly. He was still suprised how quickly he became the voice of defense for Thalia.

Usually, He woudln't have to.

The sun had fully risen, and reflected beautifully off the sea.

"I..." Annbeth pursed her lips, and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What is the prophecy Annabeth, why would Thalia fail if she is the hero?"

Annabeth sighed and pulled a slip of paper off her necklace.

"Read it." She said solemnly.

Danny glanced at the paper, and thanked the gods it was in greek.

However, he stopped thanking them when he actually read the lines.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

shall reach sixteen against all odds.

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

The gods will be sent into a deep sleep.

To storm or fire, the world must fall

The champion of gods must answer the call.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

Foes bear arms to the doors of Death.

And see the world in an endless blaze,

Olympus to be preserved or razed,

A single choice shall end his days."**

Danny reread the large script multiple times, and understood Annabeth.

Thalia's flaw for power would be costly. If Danny didn't catch the second to last word.

His. That _had _to be a spelling error, it just had to.

He tooka deep breath, and look at his closest friend in the eye. "Well, this'll certainly be one bloody war."

* * *

Artemis was crouching on a small ridge maybe twenty feet over the Ophiotaurus, and had it locked into her sight. She aimed her bow for the creature's eye, and prepared to fire.

Until she felt the unmistakeable point of a dagger against the back of her neck.

"So hunter, what do you-" Artemis had turned slowly, expecting a knife to bump her nose.

What she recieved however, was a different story.

A hard fist collided with her cheek, sending her tumbling off the ridge. The Ophiotaurus had been startled, and fled.

Her vision was blurry, but she saw a man pull draw a bow with the arrow already pointed at her eye from five feet away.

However, that was not the scariest part.

The honor of the most terryfing thing Artemis had ever seen belonged to the betrayal and rage evident in the man's eyes.

"You..." Artemis murmurred, unable to breathe.

"Hello Arty, miss me?" Orion asked coldly.

* * *

*** The reason that the word princes is capatalized in the name Princess Andromeda is because, well, it's part of the name.**

****I owe Rick Riordan a huge thank you for writing those two prophecys, it made writing a good procphecy slightly easier. I did leave most of the lines untouched, because they fit well with the plot.**

*****I put that extra disclaimer in, just to be on the safe side with the rules. I love writing this story, and have no intention to have it reported.**

******I think he's the giant's version of Hermes, no site would tell me. **

**Now, I also owe you guys a huge thank you for all the support. It makes all the hours I spend writing this story through the day, and into late at night worth it to see how much you guys enjoy my story. **

**Also, I do notice in previous chapters, People mention I misspell names and words. Like big names like Anaklusmos, and Castellan. I know that's kinda annoying for you as a reader, and have been trying paying more attention to it. But the reason I do ignore my spell check is because I'm using an Ipad. They are seriously just as bad when it comes to spell checks as an Iphone, so I had to cut it off.**

**Don't forget to stay tuned! **


	5. Grief and rage of the sea's children

**Well, another chapter ready. I'll be honest, I'm not happy with it. It didn't seem as good as it could be.**

**But hey, you guys seem to like it from the reviews, so it can't be bad, right?**

**Now, I've kept you enough, go read the chapter and tell me how good/bad it was.**

***There are a lot of myths suggesting a birth mark is actually where you were killed in your last life.**

****I changed their two parents to fit the story, and slightly altered their personalities. Well mostly her's I actually like the way the guy the way he is.**

disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters, except Danny.

* * *

Percy's eyes snapped open, and he took in his surrondings. The soft, green grass beneath his now bare feet, the warmth of the August sun, the beautiful blue of the sky, the forest of pine and oak trees nearby.

Even the mediterranean sea was near, calmly flowing towards the ocean. The famed mount Olympus was in the back.

It was so...real.

"My...Home..." Percy said in shock. He saw it burned down by the Romans! How is this possible?

Percy heard heavy footsteps running across the field to his left. "What's wrong Percy?" An all to familiar voice asked. "Did you fall out of a tree again?"

Percy forgotten how much fun it was to annoy Zeus by doing that.

He have to do it some time.

Percy looked at the speaker, feeling his jaw drop. "Theseus..." Percy said in complete shock. His brother...was alive?

This is the same brother that was on the quest that cursed Percy into immortality. The same one that killed the Minotaur. He couldn't be here, He died thousands of years ago, and Percy knows it.

Percy had to kill his brother himself.

The memory hurt Percy to think of, even though it truly wasn't either of their faults.

Yet Percy's flaw is loyalty, as with all sons of Poseidon. It was his natural reaction to blame himself.

'I'm the one who knocked him off the cliff.' That was what he told himself everyday.

It was all because of a jelous ex-girlfriend killing Theseus's Fiancé, Theseus blamed the guards for her death. He attacked them, and Percy had to defend his home, his city.

They fought for what felt like hours, but Percy had won the battle ended when Percy had kicked Theseus off the cliff, where Theseus hit a huge, sharp rock, and well, you can imagine what happened after.

Percy doesn't want to think about it.

Percy continued staring at his brother like he was a zombie. "Dude, are you okay?" Theseus looked a little confused. Why was Percy looking at him like that? Did he still have kelp in his hair?

Percy blinked, and said "Sorry, I'm fine." He ran his hand through his raven colored hair, sighing,

Theseus however, didn't buy it one bit. "Anyway, I figured you would've wanted to see Sam and Alex when we finally got back." Theseus asked, deciding to ignore the small lie.

Percy remembered his first born son was the only son alive at the time of Theseus's death.

Percy chewed the inside of his lip, not answering the question.

Percy was acting strange, Theseus noted. "Dude, you are out of it today, did Samantha kick you in the nuts or something?"

Percy remained silent, as he heard a voice whisper "wake up...not real..."

Percy didn't care if it was real, He wanted his family back. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voices.

Theseus was taking his brother's distractions in with confusion. "Dude, what the Hades is up with you today, this is the first time you'll get to see our family in four years!" Theseus waved his hand around Percy's face.

However for Percy, this would pf been a lot longer. It took him a second to even remember his son' name because of how long it had been.

He finally remembered his first born son's name.

It was Alexander Jackson. He only three when Theseus was killed, and nine months later, Percy's second born son was brought into the world.

Percy smiled at the memory of his second born, because he knee he was Theseus's second life. Percy knew because of his eyes.

Every son or desendent of the big three has similar eyes to their resepctive godly ancestor, but they did not have matching eyes to any living or deseased hero, not unless they were a reincarnation.

And his second born son, proudly named Theseus Jackson, had his brother's exact eyes.

Percy shook his head, and looked at his currentky alive half-brother with the same look of confusion and shock as before.

"Dude, so I need to drag you to the infirmary?" Theseus frown. He was starting to get creeped out.

Percy smiled, as tears glistened in his eyes. It was amazing to hear his brother's voice once again.

"Dude, I will slap you silly if you start crying for no reason." Theseus said seriously. He would _not _have a tear soaked shirt.

"Where's Sam at?" Percy managed to get out through his shock.

Theseus's brows furrowed. "She's talking to Chiron, remember?" Theseus said, still confused and completely creeped out. Percy was looking at him like he was the living dead, which scared him.

"I gotta go Theseus, I'll talk to you later." Percy called over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the only place the two could be at once.

The archery range.

He arrived at the filled archery range quickly, and spotted Sam easily. Why? Because of two things. One, she was next to his son, AJ. She was smiling, and laughing at something AJ had just done.

And two?

He could never forget her. She was his candle in the dark.

She was now a solid Ninteen years old, while Percy was still trapped at the age of Fifteen.

Yes, people looked at them a lot, but hey, when your related to basically every great hero, and are also immortal, laws of decency don't exactly apply well to you, especially since you could also just have your sword at their throat within seven seconds.

Sam was wearing a light pink skirt, and a teal blouse. To Percy, She was more beautiful than Aphrodite, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. She had silky blond, curly hair, sun kissed skin, and of course, the most beautiful eyes Percy had ever seen.

They were not the sky blue of her brother's and sister's, nor any of which Percy has seen since her passing. She was Apollo's favorite, and had been blessed as such.

Her eyes were the color the sunset, a combination of a light red, and bright orange. They could see as far as the edge of the horizon, Percy imagined.

By the gods, his family...

His family was alive.

'Wake up!' The voice in the wind pleaded again. It was less muffled, and sounded vaugely familiar, but Percy could not think of who the speaker was.

He shook his head. That was the dream, and this is real...

'Wake up Percy!' The voice said louder, and sounding more desperate. This time, Percy was able to tell the gender of the speaker.

It was a girl.

Percy wanted to scream for the girl to shut up, but just then, Sam saw him.

The smile on her face would have lit a christmas tree, and Percy knew for a fact he probably would wish that he was the tree.

Yeah, Percy guessed she was a tree hugger.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Did you...what's wrong?"

Percy had wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. There was no way he would her go after five thousand years apart.

She patted his back soothingly, and whispered words into his ears. "It's okay...everything is fine..."

Percy just couldn't let her go, he wouldn't.

And for five solid minutes, he didn't. Not until AJ started pulling on the back of his shirt.

"Daddy," He asked with his cute, childish lisp. "What's wrong Daddy?"

Percy finally let go of Sam, and crouched down to look his son in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong Alexander. Daddy just missed Mommy." He said, placing his hand on his son's head.

Sam looked a little startled at Percy calling Alex, 'Alexander', he never did.

Heck, she had a hard time getting him to call him Alex!

Percy kissed his son lightly on the forehead, and said "Go on and go see uncle Theseus. He wanted to see you."

Alex nodded, and ran off happily. He ran through the woods, and disapeared to find his uncle.

"Perseus, why are you still trapped at Fifteen years old? And why did we see you asleep in the field?" Chiron asked him.

He always was the smartest person Percy had ever met.

Yeah, including Athena. She was wise, but not a super genius like she is now.

'Ah, I remember when I was able to get away with the blonde girl jokes.' he thought happily.

Percy smiled and said "Nothing Chiron, just a bad dream."

* * *

Danny stared out at the sea, thinking about the prophecy. It didn't bode well for Thalia, making a choice that ultimately saved or destroyed Olympus and ended her life at the same time. With her flaw, that choice could be an offer of power. It'd be immpossible for her to turn down.

He took a deep breath, and handed the prophecy back to Annabeth, saying "Thank you Annabeth. Your a great friend."

Annabeth blinked once, and thought 'But I didn't do anything. If anything, you comforted me!'

Danny looked up at the now fully risen sun, and found himself praying. 'Please, give her the stregnth to fight for what's right when the time comes.'

And that time was in less than a month. To be exact her birthday was on December twenty first, and it was already the ninth.

Just twelve more days. Twelve more days until the final stand of Olympus.

But Danny just couldn't let it go. Twelve whole days for them to attempt to tempt her. And what's worse, they'll be on a death quest across the country during those.

"You know, now that I think about it, don't I owe you a dance from Westover?" Danny asked smiling lightly. He was trying to put his mind into ease, and Annabeth was the only company to help.

What better way to do that than to make a fool of himself?

Annabeth however, had forgotten all about the mess that happened at Westover, which made her feel a little stupid. How could she forget where they met the most powerful demigod in all existence?

At least, he felt like the most powerful.

She smiled lightly, and said "I guess you do, don't you Danny."

"I'll warn you right now, I still will have no idea what I'm doing." He said cheekily. His smile never faultered, and he offered her his hand.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and said "I think I told you I would teach you." She took his outstretched hand.

Danny smiled, and after a few minutes of Annabeth teaching him, Danny actually started to get the hang of it.

Maybe he should learn the Salsa next.

* * *

Zoë Nightshade was watching the two dancing at the beach, shaking her head in dusgust.

She turned away from the duo, spitting on the ground.

"Idiots." Zoë scoffed to herself quietly.

She walked to Artemis's cabin, where Phobe would not meet her eyes.

"Uh...Zoë," Bianca tapped her shoulder. She looked a little nervous, about to go on a death quest and all.

"Yes?" Zoë turned and Bianca handed her a dagger.

"You kinda dropped this on your way out." Bianca mumbled quickly.

"Oh...um...thank you, Bianca." Zoë said, pursing her lips.

"Hunters, Day has risen, as we will now." Zoë said loudly, making them all groan.

Ah, It's good to be in charge.

* * *

Artemis stared at the man in front of her with wide, scared eyes.

This man, who Artemis once trusted with her life, staring at her now like she would become the corpse.

And she could believe it.

His hunting knife was still in his hand, and he had a small short sword hanging off his belt. His bow was still hung over his shoulder, and the full quiver of arrows was strapped to his leather armor tightly.

His hair was now cropped short, and he now had a small, arrow point made scar right above his left eye, where he was shot and killed all those years ago.*"

Artemis's lip quivered, and she asked the first question that came to her mind. "Why Orion? Why would you betray us?"

Orion stared emotionlessly at her, not bothered at all by the prospect of bring her to putting her to tears. "Oh, so your the victim in this? Is that your belief, that you do not deserve this?" Orion voice held a dangerous edge.

Artemis remained quiet, not fully understanding the whole sotuation. 'Orion's dead, this isn't real.' She told herself repeatedly.

"Nothing to say, goddess? No words to defend your betrayal towards me, because of something I was _accused _of." Orion snarled, glaring harshly at the goddess of the hunt.

And biggest 'what if' in all of Orion's existence.

Artemis was still taken aback by the raw anger and hostility from Orion, one of her oldest friends. "But she...said you raped her..." Artemis weakly tried to defend herself.

"Did she have proof? Percy himself nearly killed the girl for her deceit and lie. Hell, even some of your _precious _ hunters were disgusted by the girl, and the few others who weren't simply did not care to." Orion clenched his teeth, the way he always did when he and Artemis would get into an arguement.

"To think...I trusted you, I truly did. Yet no tears were shed by you at my funeral, Nor when you caused me to breathe my final breath. By Olympus, I _loved _you, and you _murdered _me!" Orion roared in rage.

"But...Orion..." Artemis's body was stiff as a board. She just couldn't believe what he had just said.

'He...loved me...and...I killed him...' She repeated the statement in her head, body seemingly frozen solid.

Orion shook his head, and stared at her with his cold, angry eyes. "The Titans will make for better leaders than you and your family Artemis." He spat, finally sheathing his dagger.

He slid down the hill with grace, landing a yard in fromt of Artemis, and he stared at her.

He didn't glare, he didn't snarl, he didn't even scowl at her. He just stared coldly at Artemis, which scared her even more.

Artemis could only stared on, as Orion knocked her out with a boot to the face.

* * *

Frank spewed his soda all over the forest floor, exclaiming "Dude, did you hit your damn head! Greece is dead, their gods faded and reborn as ours!" He also wasn't fond of the idea of them still breathing, let alone still able to fight.

Jason wanted to agree. Hell, inwardly, Jason probably still does. 'But if they're alive, then maybe they can help me avenge my people.'

"First, Who are you four, than, we'll talk out a plan of action." He decided, figuring if they were to be allies, they needed to know each other's names.

"Well, Howdy partner!" The scrawny kid who could use flame powers said in a false hillbilly accent. "I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Vulcan, that beauty queen over there is Piper McClain famous daughter of Actor Chris McClain and the Daughter of Venus, and these two are Frank Zhaang, son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto.**"

Jason nodded, taking in the names and parents. "Okay, I may not respect Greece, but they produced the most legendary hero of all time. If he's alive, Maybe we can...ask for help."He said, refering to Frank's earlier statement.

Yeah, Jason did not like the wording of the statement. Asking for help wasn't their way, wasn't Roman like.

But if the man is alive who Jason wanted to ask for help, they would easily gain major skill and have a slight chance of victory.

Now, Jason was Roman. He did not believe a single man should be able to defeat legions of warriors with ease, but he was the only thing Jason would not even deny respect to from Greece.

"A Greek, Helping a Roman? Dude, your nuts." Frank deadpanned. It was just unnatural for the two conflicting countries, or in Rome's case, city, to get along with one another.

"Who is worth that effort anyway?" Leo asked. His texan accent how now left, and he was speaking normally.

Jason stared at Leo, trying to figure out how Leo couldn't figure it out.

"You don't know the myth? Do names like warrior of hope, hand of a thousand skulls, and wrath of the sea, none of those ring any bells? For god's sake, Read any history text book! He has been in every big war, like the Persian invasion of Sparta, the Trojan war, the invasion of Greece, the French and Indian war, the American Revolution, World war one, World war two, the list continues."

Upon seeing Leo shake his head in confusion, he added "Are you serious? Still doesn't sound familiar?"

Frank nodded, like he knew the man personally. "Yeah, I know of him. He's a freaking legend. One of the biggest icons of all time."

The word Icon was a big word. To say the man was an icon said he inspired. And Jason had to respect it.

He saved lives.

He ended wars.

He was a hero.

But any hero who has five thousand years of living under his belt must be good at more than just fighting.

He has to be Wise. Not smart enough to ace every test he takes, but wise enough to learn to never give up.

He has to be strong. He probably has to train a lot.

But the big thing is, he has to be a leader. He has to know the soldiers, now the demigods in the fight, and lead them through the hell hole they'd be in.

"Well, First thing We want is food." Piper had said pointedly. She was pretty damn hungry, running nonstop for how ever long Leo nagged at her.

Jason looked around for a moment, and pointed to the left.

"Well...there's a Denny's."

* * *

Danny laughed, and sat down, dizzy.

"Huh, I'm not as bad as I thought I would be." Danny said happily, making Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Oh please, I made you look good." Annabeth snorted at him.

Danny laughed, until he felt something shift down in Atlantis. Something wasn't right with his father's kingdom.

He stood up, and stared at the open sea, which seemed to beg him to jump in and return to his Father's lands.

He felt tired. Not exhausted, just drowsy. "I think something is wrong down in Atlantis." He told Annabeth, up on his feet in a heart beat.

Annabeth blinked. "Yeah, but Percy's taking care of it, remember." Annabeth said curiously. Danny was never wrong when he had a gut instinct, but Percy could take care of himself.

Right?

"I feel...off about it. The city feels asleep." Danny said nervously. He fingered thr pencil version of his Axe, Tidal Wave, which was still in his pocket.

Annabeth still wondered how a son of Poseidon could feel what Atlantis is feeling.

"Danny, I'm still creeped out by how you do that." She deadpanned to the son of Poseidon.

Danny shrugged, and said "It's probably because it's technically my city, because I am a prince there. I think Thalia can do the same with Olympus."

"I can, It's just another big three kid thing." A voice said behind them.

Thalia stood at the edge of the sand much like Annabeth had, afraid the sea would harm her.

"Seriously, you too? Thals, the sea won't hurt you, and I'm going to have to take you two to the beach sometime." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"So you can gawk at us?" Thalia said sarcastically. She did not like beaches very much, like children of the sea did not like planes.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not a pervert. I want you two to not be total wimps around water. Also, how long can you hold your breath?" The last question caught her off guard, and she answered on instinct.

"About a minute, why?" Thalia said, than widened her eyes.

'He wouldn't.'

"Hold your breathe." Danny warned. Suddenly, he willed the ocean to take them, and shoot them towards Atlantis.

About a minute later, he looked back, and made a bubble of air around the two. The two girls coughed inside it, and glared angrily at him.

Thalia was yelling at him, probably damning him to hell, but he couldn't hear her.

He looked back, and waved at them, enraging Thalia more.

They arrived, and Danny popped the air bubble. They had been dropped by the current onto the stone pathway, and saw the entire population of the city was asleep.

"I'm going to kill you." Thalia growled at Danny.

Danny however, was staring at one man in a crater, who had another guy actually waking him up.

"Wake up son of Zeus." The only awake guy in the city growled at the guy.

Son of Zeus? Wait...Danny reconized him, he was inthe fireworks...wrestling Cerbeus.

'Holy Olympus, that's Hercules!'

Danny glared harshly at him, for one simple reason.

He had his Father's trident.

Danny pulled out Tidal wave, and snuck behind him.

"Urgh...blasted son of Poseidon." Hercules said in a gruff voice.

"Excuse me, what the Hades are you doing with my Father's trident." Danny said in a mock tone of kindness. He wasn't fond of the idea of anyone touching his father's item of power.

At all,

"Another punk from Zeus, and..." The guy looked at Danny, and cracked a grin. "Ah, hello Daniel. Hopefully you've deciphered the hidden truth of the prophecy."

Danny looked confused, but Thalia had pulled out that famous lighter of her's. Within moments, she had her spear out, while Annabeth simply pulled her dagger out.

Hercules was still on the ground looking around, and saw the spear was at his throat.

"What do you mean by hidden truth? And how did you know-"

"We have spies amoung you." The man shrugged carelessly. He touched Danny's forearm, and instantly Danny had a hard time holding his axe.

"What did you just do!" Danny had to switch weapon hands, and let his right arm fall limply to his side.

"Put your arm to sleep." The guy whacked Danny with a blunt part of the trident, knocking him down.

Before the battle could happen, there was a flash of light from Hercules, and the two were gone.

"What the Hades' is going on!" Danny shouted. The citizens of Atlantis were starting to wake.

"Danny...The trident..." Annabeth murmurred. If the titans actually took it, Poseidon would severely weaken.

Danny however, was more worried about his Father's current state of being, and what happened. "We'll worry about that later, right now, we need to get to the palace." Danny said, bolting towards said palace.

Danny ran as quick as he could, avoiding the civilians, with Thalia and Annabeth Chased after him.

The trio ran up the many steps, and through the wide open doors.

The sight that greeted them, was not pretty.

A pile of severed limbs layed in the back of the throne room. That sight alone, made Annabeth vommit.

Golden ichor and blood was splattered everywhere, painting the room red and gold. A bluish, yet anothersevered limb was lying in a puddle of ichor.

The rubble of a leveled wall and a statue dotted the cracked floor, like a war zone. And of course, there was both a courpse, and an unconcious body.

Triton layed in a large puddle of ichor, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling, and he had a cracked Atlantean crown upon upon head.

Percy was sleeping soundly, with his weapon laying on the floor. His leg was covered in blood, with specks of gold in it.

"Well, crap."

* * *

Percy sat next to Sam on a swing, watching the ocean. AJ was running across the fortress nearby, being chased by Theseus.

"Percy...what did you dream of?" Sam asked curiously. She was extremely suprised when Percy wouldn't tell her or Ciron the first time she asked.

"...Immposibilities, Sam. Impossibilities." Percy breathed. He still didn't want to think about it.

'Percy, you have to wake up!' more voices chorused with the original.

Well, now there were three. Wonderful, he was definately going nuts.

'Those memories are wrong, they never happened. Just a crazy nightmare.' Percy insisted stubbornly in his head.

"Percy...I want you to tell me what you dreamt of." Sam told him softly.

"Sam...I can't. The dream seemed to last five thousand years." Percy said shakily. It actually did last that long, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Percy...I love you, but you have to be honest." Sam insisted softly.

"I dreamt of the future...Five thousand years into it. I lived everyday, and had a long line of desendents who became heroes...but I lost you. I lost it all..."

Percy closed his eyes, and three women stared back. Not the fates, but three of Greek blood.

Zoë Nightshade stood to the left. She was unarmed, and looked like she was defeated. She had many cuts and bruises dotting her skin, and her clothes were ripped.

Thalia Grace stood to the right, looking the same. Bloodied and beaten. Weaponless.

The middle one was Artemis. She had a bloody lip, and lifeless eyes. She looked...like a corpse.

They all did.

"Perseus...this is a lie. A dream." They spoke in chorus, completely emotioinless.

"Your wrong...two of you don't even exist." Percy insisted.

Suddenly, flashes of his memory filled his vision.

He saw Perseus saving him.

He saw Fighting alongside Theseus against Oceanus.

He saw himself claim his sword.

He saw his curse layed upon him.

He saw Theseus's death.

He saw the fall of Greece, and his family's death. He only managed to Save Theseus (Jackson.)

He saw his great-grandson fighting alongside Achilles with the hunters in the background.

He saw himself saving Danny and the other leaders of the Demigods.

He saw the battle between the two brothers.

He saw Morpheus put him to sleep.

The images finally stopped, and Percy looked at his hands. They were covered in blood, from all the people he had killed. He looked up at the trio of women stared at him with their lifeless eyes.

"We need you..."Their body's faded into dust, and Percy snapped his eyes open. Sam was still next to him, all was well...

"Sam...I'm sorry." Percy said, feeling his tears running down his face. It wasn't Fair, every time something good happens to him, it has to be taken away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused. Why was he sorry?

Percy wiped his tears, and said quietly "Your not real."

Sam stared, clearly scared and confused. "I...am real Percy, I can feel emotions. I can feel the air in my lungs. I can feel my heart beat."

"You died five Millenia ago...your apart of a figment of my deepest desires. My home." Percy said softly.

Sam was terrified, and she bit her trembling lip. "I...I'm not real?"

"Morpheous put me to sleep, and trapped me within this dream. I...I have to wake up Sam." Percy's tears fell to the ground, and he stared at the ground.

She clung to him tighty, and sobbed. Her tears mixed with Percy's own.

"I don't want to die alone Percy..." She mumbled against his chest.

"I swear on the Styx river Samantha Edwards, you will not die alone."

There was an undertone that Sam had notice. It was simple, and full of grief.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for killing you a second time.

Percy clenched his eyes closed, feeling his wordld turning into dust around him.

"I love you." Sam said, feeling her legs turning to sand.

"I love you too Sam."

Percy bit his lip from screaming, and he felt her body turn into dust beneath his feet.

He opened his eyes, taking in the blackness of the world.

His home was gone, and nothing but the pile of dust beneath his feet remained.

He fell to his knees and screamed in grief.

Well, scream is a bad choice for the word...

More like he roared.

* * *

Danny and Thalia were playing a game of go fish, with Annabeth pacing back and forth.

'Come on Dionysis, don't screw me over with this one,'

"Got any three's?" Danny asked.

Thalia smirked, and said "go fish."

Inwardly, Danny cursed the god of Parties and wine in the confines of his mind.

Suddenly, Percy screamed. He snapped himself into a sitting position with wide eyes.

"Dude, are you-" Percy bolted out of the room, faster than one could follow.

"What the Hades just happened?"

* * *

Artemis awoke to being dragged into mount Tamalpais.

'Well, this won't end well.' She thought glumly.

The man, who wasn't Orion she realized quickly, Opened the door, and dragged her in.

She took a look around at her surrondings, and saw Atlas, who was still trapped under the sky, a huge army of monsters the size of which Artemis had never seen, and a son of Poseidon, Orion, walking through a back door.

"Well Artemis, You have two options." The man who was dragging Artemis said. She looked up for the first time, and reconized him as the traitor son of Hermes, Luke Castellan.

"Option one, is you willingly take the sky to free Atlas." He said, and Orion walked back in the room. He had someone with a bag over their head.

"Never!" She hissed.

"Or option two..." He gestured for Orion to pull the bag of the person's head. He did, revealing the captive was a little girl no older than ten Years old, crying her eyes out.

"We have twenty girls in the back, and this will be their fate, as well as your's if you do not follow option one." Luke said grimely. He didn't want to resort to this measure, but Atlas must be freed.

Orion pulled an arrow back, and pointed it directly at her forehead. He glanced at Artemis, as if begging her to take option one.

"Orion wouldn't kill her." Artemis said, staring at the son of Poseidon. She didn't believe he had truly turned to the dark side.

However, Orion took a deep breath, and let the arrow go. It pierced the girl's skull, killing her instantly.

Luke shifted his grip uncomfortably, suprised he actually had to go as far as to murder a little girl.

Orion stared at her, and spoke coldly. "Don't make me kill more innocents goddess. Your the only corpse I want the joy to create."

Artemis glared at him angrily. He had just ended the life of a child, one who wasn't even a decade old.

"Well Artemis? Shall you take the sky, or will the next arrow go through yet another child's skull? Either way, Atlas will be free once we toss your corpse beneath the sky." Luke asked.

Artemis never tore her angry glare from Orion, and said "...I'll do it, I'll take the sky."

* * *

Percy ran.

Far away.

As fast as he could.

He couldn't think clearly. The pain of killing everyone he loved again shattered him. He was alone in this world, once again.

'Why?' His mind yelled at him. He could've been happy, living in the dream world. But he chose this pain. His mind yelled in rage, his heart cried for his family.

He ran into the water, and made it shoot him in a random direction. He got on land, and kept running. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to die.

He wanted his friends.

He wanted his family.

He wanted the simple life, one of a normal person.

'But why put yourself through this!' His mind echoed.

Truthfully, Percy didn't know. He didn't want to, but he knew it was the right thing for the planet's safety.

Percy stopped finally, and fell to his knees.

He was in a place call Winchester, Virginia. It was about fifteen or twenty miles between the West Virginia, Maryland, and Virgina.

He appeared to be outside the city, with a car filled road behind him. 'How did I get through that traffic?'

He felt a slight breeze, and knew it was immortal interference.

Figures as much.

Percy walked into the woods, and eventually, just sat down against a tree.

He felt himself slip into his mind, and with it, came his true memories.


	6. The curse of Anaklusmos

**This is mainly a Percy centered chapter, but all characters will have scenes in this one.**

**Also, I'm writing a new Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover while I'm writing this. It'll be titled "Shield's finest". **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Danny.

* * *

_In Percy's memory_

_Five thousand years ago..._

Percy swung his blade, slashing into the leg of the large Cyclops named Antaeus. They had left Half blood Mountain roughly three days ago, and were currently fighting a beast in an arena.

Antaeus grinned as sand rose and healed his wound. He twirled his club around easily, and shouted arrogantly "You cannot kill me Jackson! I am-"

Percy kicked him where the sun doesn't exactly shine, ending the boasting before it truly began.

Percy's brother, Theseus, was busy fighting a small pack of hell hounds, leaving Percy alone to find a way to kill a huge, strong, opponent.

Percy ducked under the wild punch from Antaeus, and he whacked the Cyclops in the back with his shield.

The cyclops stumbled, before he smacked Percy in the shield with a club, launching him backwards. Antaeus grinned maliciously, and stalked slowly towards the down son of Poseidon.

Percy inwardly grinned, as he held his sword in a mock showing of exhaustion, trying to lure him in.

"Time to die, Perseus Jackson!" Antaeus bellowed, swinging his club downward at Percy.

Percy rolled easily out of the way, and swung his blade at Antaeus's neck. There was a sickening _swish, _and reddish blood splattered everywhere. The sand on th ground tried to fix the injury, but failed miserably.

Nothing can cure getting your head chopped off.

Percy grinned slightly at his vicory, looking around the empty Colliseum. Theseus had finally killed the last of the hell hounds, and was wiping their blood on the back of his pants.

Now, your probably wondering why they were fighting monsters to the death in an arena. Well, the tale begins with a big, yet simple statement.

Well, Theseus and Percy were on a quest to retrieve an ancient sword for the gods, because it apparently gave the user more power, and the gods didn't want anyone to have it, so they appointed Percy and Theseus to find it, and Hercules as well.

However, being the arrogant son of Zeus he is, Hercules wanted the sword for himself, so now its a race betweem them if you could call it that.

The gods said each of them would be rewarded appropriately.

Originally, Hercules would've been given Hera's word that she would leave him alone, while Percy would be gifted the sword, due to the fact Theseus already had one of his own, the blade of Athens. Theseus's prize though, would be gifted a fabulous wedding planned out by Aphrodite and Hera.

Yes, a fabulous wedding. He was marrying some princess Percy has yet to meet. Truthfully, Percy couldn't believe Theseus actually ask a woman, a princess of all people, for her hand in marriage.

Demigods never married, because they can die at any given moment. Percy at least never wanted his girlfriend to feel as a widow, though knowing her, she probably would.

"Theseus, do we have any idea where we are?" Percy called at his brother. He wiped the blood of the monster on his pants, and put it away.

Theseus shook his head, and said "Nope! We are totally, absolutely, amazingly lost Perce. Worse part is, I think that damned sword isn't here in this..." He stepped on an old skull, one of many for the disturbing temple to Poseidon.

"Hell hole." He finished, looking down disgusted. He pulled his foot out, and the skull crumpled to dust.

"Well, at least our estranged brother won't be bothering anyone else." Percy said, attempting to look on the bright side.

"Please Percy, do't remind me that monster was our relative." Theseus said, putting his sword away.

Percy gave a ghost of a smile, and picked up a map above the throne seat in the colliseum. At least their brother honored his debts.

"At least our brother knows where the sword is."He showed it to Theseus, who groaned.

"That's at least three days away."

Percy grimanced. "We better get walking back to the townsfolk, you know how much they wanted the beast's head." Percy said, picking up the severed head of the large cyclops.

The two walked back to the small, unnamed village nearby, and were greeted as heroes.

"Sons of Poseidon! You have brought the Cyclop's head! What is it you wish for a reward?" The elder of the village had a loud voice, echoing it through the vast jungle on the island.

"Can you read maps by any chance, elder?" Theseus asked in a polite voice. They did not want to anger a village of angry, spear throwing people.

"Yes, but you must hurry! The son of Zeus is not far behind you on your jorney." The elder said.

'The village elder is a son of Hades, so naturally, he wanted a son of Poseidon to win the day.' Percy thought to himself.

"Heracles is nearby?" Theseus asked in disbelief. Percy had trapped him under an _ocean. _What was this guy made of?

"Yes, he will appear by midday." The elder confirmed.

"Well, how far away is the circled area on the map?" Percy handed the elder the map, who looked at it carefully.

"You still have a long jorney my friends, five hundred miles to the east, you will be there." As he said this, he put a dot at their location.

Theseus grimanced, seeing how far away it was. "Thank you, elder. May your crops be bountiful this season." Percy said kindly.

The duo of brothers walked towards the sea, talking strategy on how to travel to their destination.

"We could take the horses across the bridges connecting the islands. It'll take maybe five days to arrive." Theseus said, ducking under a low branch.

"Or we can go by boat, arrive in a day and a half if we go nonstop." Percy countered. He had enough horse riding for this quest.

"Come on, don't tell me your ass is still sore from the saddle!" Theseus exclaimed sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes at his brother's statement, and countered easily "Don't tell me your afraid of the water! Father would be so disappointed in you!"

It was now Theseus's turn to glare at Percy, who smirked in victory. "Cocky prick." Theseus mumbled under his breath.

They arrived at a harbor, and Percy walked up to a random fisherman. The guy did have a good boat, easily one of the nicest on the dock.

"How much for the boat?" Percy asked.

The fisherman looked startled, but replied in a gruff voice "She ain't for sale kid, get outta here."

Percy pulled out a huge bag of Drachmas. "I think twenty thousand would do, right mister?"

The fisherman gapped at the large amount of money. "She's...she's all yours kid." the fisherman said, praising Tyche in his mind.

Percy and Theseus got on board, and used the water to pushed it off the dock. They had it speeding at twenty knots, something that was an immpossibility with a normal ship. But, when a normal ship is manned by two powerful children of Poseidon, they could pull stuff like that off with relative ease.

"Well Theseus, I do believe that we will arrive much quicker aboard this ship instead of on horses, don't you agree?"

* * *

Artemis groaned in pain from the weight of the sky placed on her shoulders, making her feel as if she couldn't breath.

She heard argueing between the son of Hermes and Orion, but she had to focus to hear it.

"Orion, I'm not asking you, it's an order. Find the boy, bring him here. We need our little _hero _of the prophecy after all." Luke said with a smirked at the word hero.

"This was your job Castellan! You should of already done it!" Orion countered, feeling annoyed.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, bringing you back wasn't a cake walk." he retorted.

"Why must you and Atlas guard her, and leave the easy part for me." Orion snapped at him.

Luke face palmed, while Atlas entered the conversation "because your _hunting _the boy, and bringing him here alive. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you _were _the best mortal hunter of all time, right? What else would of attracted the goddess of the hunt to you?" Atlas said coolly.

Orion glared at the two for a moment, but stalked out the door.

"So..." Atlas said, biting into an apple. "The little squad of heroes shall be here in the coming days?"

Luke looked out the small window of the fortress, and gazed at the four o'clock sun. He nodded, and said "The target will be out of Camp Half-blood roughly two hours later than the others. We take him alive, mold him into our secret weapon, and kill any and all other questers. The plan shall work like a charm."

Atlas finished his apple, before discarding it out the window and into the sea. "The plan _should _work like a charm, Castellan. Are you truly willing to end the daughter of Zeus's life for the plan to work?"

Luke scowled into the sky, momentarily holding a face of remorse, but he said evenly "She will no longer be useful. Her life has to end for this to work."

Atlas nodded at the answer, pleased with Luke's response.

"So, you all just kill innocent maidens, innocent children? Is that your plan boy?" Artemis finally grouned out, finding her voice

Luke stared at her with a coy smile on his face. "We gave you the choice with the girl, you chose poorly, so don't blame me for that. As for our favorite daughter of the sky, Thalia spat in my face for my generous offer, therefore is not innocent. Besides, We'll spare the daughter of Athena, she'll prove..._useful _to our demigods among our army." Luke smile turned darker with the word useful.

Atlas grinned wickedly., and Artemis's eyes widened. The way he said useful just now...

"You sick...bastard." Artemis grouned, disgusted. Moments later, she lost her footing and fell onto her knees.

"Don't blame the boy, he is a teen, therefore he has some teenaged hormones." Atlas mocked the goddess.

She only watched in rage as the two walked out of the room, laughing.

* * *

The trio of demigods stumbled off the beach, and met Chiron and the three hunters of Artemis by Thalia's pine tree.

"Good luck." Danny muttered, not looking at Zoë or Phobe in the eyes. He didn't look back as he continued his path to his cabin, where he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What happened? The quest was supposed to begin thirty minutes ago." Chiron's statement made Thalia roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, we visited Atlantis, found out Triton was killed, Poseidon's trident was taken, and Percy was put to sleep. When he woke up, he ran off. Yeah Chiron, we've had a heck of a day." Thalia said glaring at the empty forest in front of her.

"What do you 'mean put to sleep'?" Chiron asked.

"We don't know what happened. I think Percy killed Triton, probably because he was a traitor, and decided to take a quick cat nap. He woke up, probably had a nightmare, and ran off to god's know where." Annabeth said, clenching her jaw in frustration.

She hated it when she didn't know something.

"Cat nap...nightmare..." Annabeth muttered quietly, trying to put the pieces together.

"Well, You five best head out. Good luck heroes, for I fear you may need it."

"What happened now?" Thalia groaned.

"Apollo has informed the counsol that Artemis has been captured."

* * *

The roman demigods walked out of the resturant quietly, except for Leo. He was curious about the son of Jupiter.

"So lightning boy, can you fly and shoot lightning?" Leo asked to kick start the conversation.

"Yeah, I can." Jason nodded.

"Dude, that's awesome! I bet it helps you with the ladies." Leo wiggled his brown eyes suggestively.

"It did." Jason's answer was still short.

Leo scratched the back of his head shepishly. He could tell the conversation was turning akward

"So...You don't talk much, do you?" Leo asked.

Jason ignored Leo's question, while Frank spoke up at Jason.

"So Jason, Even if we manage to find the Greek, what makes you think he'll help us?" Frank asked, clearly not believing for a second they'd find him.

"Simple, there's five of us, and one of him. We can take him." Jason said, not really paying attention to the question.

"A guy who can kill enitre Roman legions, which had at least thousand people in it back in those days, taken down by five people. You must've ate way to much food at that resturant." Frank snorted at the ason of the sky.

Jason ignored the son of Mars, and kept his eyes forward, until the bright flash of light made him turn away.

"Don't look!" Jason yelled on instinct. He had no idea if the other demigods listened, but he prayed they did.

"Jason Grace, you may open your eyes." A soft but strong voice said. Jason did, and was suprised when he saw the queen of the gods standing before him.

"Lady Juno?" He said in shock, before remembering to kneel. The other demigods followed his lead, and knelt before her.

"Rise." She commanded the five heroes.

They did, but remained silent.

"Jason Grace, I have a task for you." She said, staring the demigod in his eyes frostily. She was never fond of any of her husband's children, and Jason was no exception.

"What is this task, my lady." Jason spoke with an air of formality. He was suprised by the fact she didn't rip his throat out, due to his heritage.

"When you find Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, do _not _tell him you are roman. The moment he hears those words escape your lips, he will kill you. You must tell him you are lost, and have been running from monsters for a while. You met the demigods behind you while on the run, and your weapons were found in a junkyard in New Mexico last year. Imperial gold will give you away, unless you have a believeable story."

"So, we can't tell him we're roman? That's it?" Frank said nervously. He wasn't truly fond of the queen of the gods, giving him a curse that makes his life force tied to a stick and all.

"Frank Zhang, you speak as if Rome has never harmed him. How would you feel if an army of greeks killed all of your friends, your first born son, and your wife? Would you simply let it go?"Juno's voice held a dark edge, and she stared at Frank expressionlessly.

"But, that was five thousand years ago." Jason said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Does that change history? No son of Jupiter, it just puts it in the past. We have hidden our Roman children's sancuary from him, for fear of his grudge against your older brothers and sisters. And you, Frank Zhang, would be the first of the five to die."

Frank sighed. 'Figures as much.'

"I like how Frank doesn't want to know why, he just accepts it." Leo remarked lightly, trying to break the tension.

Piper nudged Leo, who grumbled at her.

"Do not joke about this Leo Valdez, You will be killed just as quicklyshould your true heritage be discovered."

Hazel, who had been silent the entire conversation, finally asked "So, how are we going to find this guy?"

Juno smiled lightly, and said "I'll take you to him."

"Uh...what about godly interference?" Jason asked nervously. Gods never offered to help on quest, not without an impossible task to complete.

"The entire world is at stake. That old rule went out of the window long ago, and that immpossible task you were wondering,"

Jason resisted the urge of face palming as she smirked.

"When Percy agrees to help you, he will likely take you to a certain place. When your there, do not start a fight."

"Why?" Leo asked, enlonging the word.

"You'll be among roughly one hundred greek demigods." Juno said stoically.

Frank's jaw dropped, and Jason stared at her like she lost her mind. Hazel shifted uncomfortably, while Piper grimanced.

The only one who didn't look grim was Leo, and that's because he wasn't paying attention.

She snapped her fingers, and the five demigods felt the whole world shift sideways.

"This isn't California." Jason said, feeling the softer, yet wetter grass beneath his shoes.

He also knew they were in a different state because of the sun. Yes, the same sun that had just set five hours ago was now rising.

"No, welcome to the east coast, Jason Grace. Welcome to the state of Virginia."

* * *

The five quest members sat around a campfire, about a hundred miles from camp. They were in some woods just outside of a town called Waynesburg.

"So..." Annabeth said akwardly. She saw no one turn to face her, so she poked the campfire with a stick.

'This'll end wonderfully,' she thought to herelf, looking around.

She saw Zoë and Thalia having a silent glaring contest, which wasn't anything new. Those two were always at each others throats the few times the hunters went to camp.

The newest hunter, Bianca, was sitting across from Annabeth, silently staring up at the sky. She seemed conflicted over something, whichAnnabeth wasn't suprised.

The other hunter, Phobe, was sitting away from the group, with her back turned. Her shadow seemed to stretch endlessly across the forest.

"Okay, what the hades is wrong with everyone? Everyone is all depressed and angry for some reason." Annabeth finally snapped at the other four.

"Nothing's wrong Annabeth, we're just..." Bianca tried, but her words faltered as she failed to string the right words together. She turned away, while Annabeth sigh exasperated.

"Jeez, you two can stop having a glaring contest, Bianca, you can actually try to have a conversation with us, and Phobe, she can at least sit with us, right?" Annabeth deadpanned,

Thalia didn't tear her glare off of Zoë as she said "Artemis is missing Annabeth! The hunters probably blame us for some stupid reason-"

"if not for your interference with out hunt, we would've killed the manticore, collected a hunter, and-"

"Your hunt, we fought him first! And what about Nico? A ten year old boy, you would've left him to die?" Thalia retorted.

"He is a man, he has to find an alternate route." Zoë said evenly. "Now, if you would let me finish, I was going to say we would of never left Artemis's side, therefore she may never of been captured, and why are you speaking as if you were winning, the manticore would've killed all of you had we not saved you." Zoë retorted.

"To be fair Zoë, Percy saved them, Nico, and me, and if that's your mindset of my brother, than I am seriously going to rethink this desicion to be a hunter." Bianca said quietly.

Zoë stared at the girl in shock.

"See, even she knows it. You don't have the guts to end a life, monster or not, without Artemis's permission, do you?" Thalia mocked the Huntress.

"I'll put an arrow through yours in a heart beat." Zoë snapped, looking back at the daughter of Zeus.

"Will you two sit down, shut the Hell up, and go to sleep already. Not everyone out here wants to hear you two screaming in their ears." A suprise voice commanded.

Phobe was now turned, and glaring at the duo.

"I told you not to say a word on this quest." Thalia snapped back.

"It's midnight, therefore I want to GO TO SLEEP!" Phobe screamed back venomously.

"Damn, and I thought hunters were supposed to be quiet." A voice behind them on a tree mocked.

Zoë's blood ran cold, and she murmurred "immpossible..."

They all looked up at the tree, and saw the famed son of Poseidon, Orion, twirling a dagger in his fingers.

"You all realize I could of killed everyone of you five times over, right? If this is the modern generation of heroes, than this world has already fallen." He said easily. "Now, my brother over there, he actually knows how to stay silent, unlike you women."

Danny was now easily scene from his hiding spot behind a bush roughly thirty yards away.

"Danny!" Annabeth face palmed.

"Um...hi?" Danny scratched his neck akwardly. He held his axe in his hand as he stared up at the tree.

There was another rustle behind him, but no one seemed to notice.

Zoë fired an arrow, but Orion simply leaned his head to the left, dodging the arrow. "I'm not here for any of you..." He lept of the tree, and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Orion leapt down behind Danny silently, smacking him in the neck with his dagger's hilt. Danny fell from the blow, giving Orion the chance he needed.

He reached down into the by Danny's feet, and grabbed the occupant.

Orion knocked the person unconsious, disapearing once again into the trees.

Once they had escaped, the boy had awoken, and Orion grinned. "Hello, Nicolas di Angelo."

* * *

Back in Percy's mind

Percy leaned against the steering wheel, staring out at the wide Mediterranean sea. The moonlight lit the sea up beautifully, giving it a deep blue color. The light breeze had a tinge of coldness, blowing Percy's hair to the side. He had a content smile on his face, feeling so free in the current enviorment.

Theseus stared at the map, and muttered "Fifty three miles to go..." He looked up at Percy and said "We can be there in roughly two hours. Should we rest for the night, or sail through it?"

Percy looked up at the high cresent moon in the sky, and said "We'll sail through it. The sooner this damn quest is over, the sooner I can see Samantha again." He did intend on being there for the birth of his child.

Theseus grinned at the name Samantha, and said "You just call her Sam to annoy her, don't you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and ignored his brother.

After nearly a half hour of silence, Theseus couldn't help but feel the need to know. "Hey Percy," Theseus started.

Percy looked at his brother, wondering what was on his brother's mind.

"Do you think that curse is true, the one the gods say is on the sword?" Theseus asked, looking at Percy.

Percy's eyes harden, and he gazed out at the distant waters."No, the gods would not allow a weapon with that kind of power to be among mortals." Percy said, still not meeting his brother's eyes.

In truth, Percy didn't know. He didn't want to believe a sword, or any weapon, could do that.

Save for Kronos's scythe.

Theseus raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Well, Percy, why would they send out two son's of Poseidon, and a son of Zeus on a huge quest for the same thing?" Theseus asked.

Percy shrugged carelessly. "Quality entertainment. A competition between heroes has entertained them many times before, so why not now?" Percy said, eyeing the distant island.

"How much farther again?" Percy asked.

"Uh..." Theseus glanced at the map, than the island in front. It wasn't a special island, but it was perfectly alligned with the map.

"Now, actually. Did you speed the boat up by a thousand knots or something, because I kinda stopped awhile ago..." Theeus asked. He had stopped altogether at speeding up the boat, because it wasn't an overly large distance.

"Wait, your not using your powers to speed up the boat either?" Percy was now seriously confused.

"Godly interference?" Theseus Said, shrugging.

Percy wasn't convinced, but said "Maybe..."

They pulled ashore the small island, and took in the surrondings.

The island was small, and had a stone temple on the highest hill. Trees dotted the island vigorously, cloaking the dirt path.

"Well brother, let's go get that damned sword." Theseus said in mock happiness. He had a bad feeling about this.

The duo walked down the path, hearing what sounded like laughter.

"Man, this is one freaky ass place." Theseus shivered. The air had grown colder, ans the woods, darker. The laughter had become louder as well, echoing in Percy's ears.

"Dude, do you hear that?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes. There was a distant hiss coming from all around them.

"What, the creepy laugh that's following us?" Theseus replied sarcastically.

"No...the hissing."

Theseus looked at his brother in confusion. "Dude, all I hear is creepy laughter and...Oh my gods."

Percy looked over, and Felt his heart crawl up into his throat. Standing on top of a small hill next to him, was a Draken. A huge, nine hundred foot long, Poison spewing killing machine.

It had pitch black scales, which was completely unusual. Drakens either had gray or light green scales, never any other color.

Than again, the biggest Draken Percy had ever fought before this one was less than a third as large as this beast.

Percy stared at the monster's jaws, careful to avoid the monster's eyes.

Wordlessly Theseus and Percy drew their weapons, and charged the beast.

It hissed angrily, swatting at them both with its tail. Percy ducked under it in time, but the blow caught Theseus in the chin, sending him crashing nearby.

Percy slashed and hacked against the Draken's scales, but they bounced off harmlessly. The draken spat poison at the son of Poseidon, but Percy simply rolled behind a tree.

The monster lifted its mighty claw, and shattered the thick pine tree into splinters. It seemed to grin as it saw Percy struggle to not meet its gaze.

Percy stared right at its razor sharp teeth. It didn't help his confidence that they were longer than his entire body, and his brother was still out cold or severely injured somewhere nearby.

After what had to be an hour of dodging, rolling, and slashing, Percy glanced behind the monster, seeing a huge rock behind it. An idea popped into his head, and he glanced up at the numberous trees. He noticed all the vines hanging off of the branches, making him grow a ghost of a smile.

'Perfect.'

He jumped over a low swipe from the monster, and grabbed onto the nearest vine. He swung high up, disappearing into the trees.

The monster swatted the trees around him, trying to knock him down.

Percy however, had already landed on the high hill behind it, tying a boulder to one of many vines.

When he finished, He whistled to gain the beast's attention. It turned just in time to see Percy kicking the rock off its spot, and sending it swinging into the beast's jaw. There was a nasty sounding _crack, _and the beast had fallen to the ground, unconcious.

Percy slid down the hill, sword still in hand. He ran up to it's open mouth, not hesitating to thrust his blade through it. It was best to gurentee the beast was killed, so why not stab it there?

Now, knowing it was dead, Percy took one of its teeth. Percy could fashion a dagger, or maybe even a sword with two for his son on the way. So, Percy took another, and stuffed them into his pack.

Percy walked in the direction where Theseus had landed, ignoring the loud, ghostly laughter that was still following him.

When Percy finally found him, and saw his brother wasn't unconcious, his brother was just trapped under a rock.

Percy laughed heavily, never in his life seeing a funnier sight than his brother slapping a rock in sheer frustration.

"A little help you prick?" Theseus snapped at him.

Percy smiled, not really caring how a boulder collasped onto his brother's legs, and willed the nearby ocean to him. He made it blast the rock off his still cursing brother, and healing his injuries simutaniously.

"Well, is the thing dead at least."

Percy nodded, and showed him one of the fangs he took.

"Huh, those'll make a nice sword one day." Theseus said Staring at the path.

Percy looked down the path, Seeing Hercules landing his boat in the distance.

"Well, let's keep moving, Hercules is on our tail." Percy said.

The two jogged down the path, finally arriving at a stone temple. They went inside, and saw the sword stabbed into a obseidion colored rock, with moonlight entering in the cracks and wholes in the building.

"Well, this wasn't too hard-" of course, Percy had to ducked under a huge sword being swung at his head. Theseus rolled forward while Percy ducked, stabbing the man in the leg on instinct.

Hercules winced, but smashed his fist into Percy's sword. The blade shattered, making Percy's eyes widen.

Hercules smacked Percy in the chin, knocking him back, all before ripping the broken blade out of his leg.

"Hiya douche bagel, how's it goin?" Theseus said, slashing at Hercules's chest.

Hercules parried the strike, and swung his spare hand at Theseus's chin.

Theseus ducked, and while Percy held the broken sword handle like a dagger, and stabbed into Hercules's hand.

"Gah!" Hercules dropped his sword, and Theseus kicked him in the chest. He tried to capitalize, when Hercules grabbed him by the shoulder, and slammed hi into the shoulder.

Unfortunately for him, Percy also had a shield, which crashed into his nose, sending him tumbling dow the path.

"Hey Theseus, can you keep him occupied while I get the sword." Percy asked, helpng him up.

"No problem, should only take a minute right?" Theseus charged Hercules, while Percy ran over to the sword three feet deep into the rock.

He grasped the handle and pulled the sword out with ease.

"Anaklusmos." Percy read the greek word written into the blade, feeling the dark power locked within it.

Percy gave it a twirl, feeling how balanced it was in his hand. "Huh, I expected there to be a booby trap-"

Large spikes came out of the handle, stabbing everywhere on Percy's hand. Percy nearly dropped the blade, if not for the fact the blade was stuck onto his hand. He looked up, and saw out of the rock that he took the sword, a black shadow formed above it.

The shadows mixed and fused, changing into a humanoid shape.

The thing became solid, and opened it's eyes. Percy stared at them, because they were the exact color of his own.

"What are you..." Percy breathed.

The thing simply cocked its head like a demon, grinning maliciously. "I am Hell incarnite." With that, it swung it's blade at Percy's head.

Percy grimanced, and met the blade in midair with the sword stuck to his hand.

The impact made blood drip onto the ground, and Percy clench his teeth.

Percy pushed the shade away, and swung his sword in an arc at its shoulder.

It parried with ease, and got into Percy's face.

"You can't kill me Percy, you can't kill your inner demons." It whispered mockingly into his ear.

Percy ignored him and kicked it in the hip, making him flip sideways. The thing landed on its feet, before Percy stabbed it in the chest.

Percy geinned, but lost it after seing the demon not lose it's twisted smile. It started laughing, and said "Percy, you can kill me. Swing your new sword all you want, but you can't kill yourself."

"Uh dude, I'm not suicidal." Percy said rolling his eyes.

This made the shade stare at him, in awe of Percy's blindness. "No you moron, I am you! I am your true nature, your inner darkness."

Percy ripped his sword out and kicked the dark him away, saying confidently "I have no inner darkness. I'm a hero born and bred."

The dark Percy stood up, and kept his sick smile upon his face, and said "Are you daft, Percy? Your very soul is corrupt, just like all other humans. Your heart is as black as night."

Percy felt the spikes in the handle of the blade, entrapping his hand, loosen.

"Prove it." Percy challenged.

The shade simply touched his forehead, and images appeared.

He saw himself murdering a man in cold blood, simply because he was bored. Percy remembered that, he was drunk so he felt innocent.

He saw a man plea for his life, but Percy tortured him to death. That...that was training, he should've been able to take it!

The images got worse and worse, until Percy fell to his knees. He felt his breath grow heavy, as well as his concious.

The blade Anaklusmos had began to emit a black aura around it, engulfing Percy's hand.

Percy nearly fell to his knees when the barrage of emotions hit him.

Hatred.

Greed.

Resentment.

Arrogance.

Anger.

They all swarmed into his skull, driving him to the brink of insanity. He knew the emotions were coming from the sword, but he just couldn't fight it.

Until Percy felt a distant memory claw from the brink and flash in his eyes.

_Percy's memory_

_Percy fell onto the ground, while his uncle Perseus helped him up. _

_"Percy, never get arrogant with your power." Perseus said evenly to his nephew. _

_"But I'm a child of the big three! I'm basically destined for greatness!" Percy said, confused. He didn' understand why his uncle was telling him this. He was super powerful, _

_"Percy," Perseus put his hand on the boy's shoulder. _

_"Think of it like this. There's a battle between two wolves that live inside us. __One is evil and has anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, lies, inferiority, and ego. __The other is good, and has joy, love, peace, hope, humility, kindness, empathy and truth." _

_Young Percy looked at his uncle and asked "Which one wins?"_

_Perseus smiled at his nephew, and said simply "The one you feed." _

Percy blinked, and the corrupt emotions faded into the recesses of his mind. He shook his head and faced the darker him, which was staring at him coldly.

Of course, that damned smile hadn't left his face.

Percy however, scowled, and said "You know, when I chop off your head, will your head vanish or am I gonna stare at your ugly face while your body flops around liek a headless chicken?" The spikes in the sword had shrunken, and now were barely in Percy's hand, which had allowed the blood to flow, landing on the ground.

Percy felt his eyes drooping from the blood loss, but he managed to swing his blade at the shade's neck, severing his head from his body.

As the severed head erupted into smoke, Percy felt his legs grow weak, and he fell onto his side his hand was covered in blood, which formed a pool of blood around it. He felt his eyes close as he saw his brother and Hercules still fighting.

Much later

Percy awoke to a strange sight of Apollo talking to Sam, Theseus, and Chiron. The strange part though, was the baby in Sam's arms.

"Guys, I told you, we've done all we can. He might not ever wake up. He's been in a coma for a year and a half." Apollo said, sighing.

If not for the fact Percy could barely move, he would've freak out.

"You all knew it could kill him, and if it didn't, he would become immortal, didn't you." Theseus demanded.

"Yes. Why else would we of asked him and Hercules to go after it." Apollo deadpanned

"At least Hercules still has a soul you jerk." Sam snapped at her father angrily.

"What do you mean I don't have a soul? And who's the kid?" Percy finally managed to croak out.

Everyone snapped their gazes at him, and Chiron spoke for the first time since Percy had been awake.

"How long have you been awake Perseus?" He asked.

Percy stared at him, trying to sit up. "Long enough to hear something about a coma, something about immortality, and Hercules having a soul. Now, can someone tell me what the hell happened?"

"You have no soul." Sam said shortly, while the baby in her arms yawned.

Percy stared at her, unsuprised that she would be angry at the situation. He said "Sorry for being unconcious for a...How long was it?"

"A year and a half." Theseus piped in.

"A year and a half." Percy repeated, looking at Sam. Then he blinked, he realized what he said. "A year and a half!" He shouted. "Are you serious!"

Sam rolled her eyes and said "Not what I meant Percy, I mean that stupid sword ripped your soul out! Your the only person who can truly never die."

Percy scratched the back off his head. "So, if I get my head cut off..."

"You'd survive, because you have no soul for Thanatos to reap." Sam nodded grimely.

"But...I'd be headless." Percy deadpanned slowly. He didn't think that be a fun experience.

"You'd stitch it back onto your neck, and your body will mend itself together within minutes." Sam said grimely.

"Uh...how do you know?" Percy asked carefully, almost fearing the answer.

"Hercules chopped off your head while you were unconcious, because you beat him. So as penance, Poseidon has been beating him to a bloody pulp daily over the last year and a half for it, while Theseus smashed his skull with a hammer, and Samantha kinda deheaded his um...well.."

Percy winced, thinking no one could do anything to deserve _that._

"I am completely disturbed at that fact, but if I've been out for that long than the little guy in your arms...is he..."

"His name is Alex, and he is your eleven month old son." Sam nodded.

"Alex? I thought we were going to name him something more..."

"weird?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you did say were should name him something like Amburgus or something."

"I said Ambrose, and I like that name you ass. But He only answered to the name Alex so that's his name."

Percy grinned, and said "well, aren't you a good little rebel."

* * *

Juno led the Romans through the woods, leaving them to tslk among themselves.

"So Frank, do you think this Percy dude'll kill us on sight like Juno made him sound like?" Leo asked quietly to avoid Juno listening in.

"Would you?" Frank answered shortly.

"Yeah, probably." Leo admitted, feeling a little stupid.

Finally, Juno stopped, and a guy around Fifteen years old was seen sleeping against a tree. "there. He should be waking in around three minutes. Just sit and wait."

Except he woke up a little earlier than planned.


	7. The fighting of family

**Hi guys, what's up?**

**Anyway, Shield's Finest is now up, hopefully entertaining some more people. Or it will in the future, since its only had one chapter in it so far. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

"Well, aren't you a good little rebel." Percy said smiling. The baby boy giggled, and poked his father in the nose with a chubby finger.

Of course, being impatient, Apollo ruined it by cleared his throat.

"Aren't you curious as to how your alive?" He asked.

"Only a little." Percy said, smiling at his son. "But I was just told I have a child now, which is more important."

"Than your own life?" Apollo deadpanned in reply.

Percy quirked a brow at the sun god."Personal loyalty, remember?" Percy countered easily. "Fine, I'll ask." He cleared his throat dramatically, and asked "Why, oh why, am I still alive?"

"Because Poseidon threatened war on Hades if your soul entered Elusium, Asposphel, or Punishment, therefore making him order Thanatos to actually weave the shattered remains of you soul together." Apollo said. His expression was grime to say the least.

"Um...what?" Percy asked with a vintage look of confusion.

'My father threatened war on Hades?' Percy thought to himself. Had he heard that right?

"Your father is currently more powerful than Hades, due to his rage at Zeus's deciet about the curse on the sword. Fearing his wrath, Hades back down," Percy was still very much confused, but was able to hide it at this point.

As far as he knew, Hades didn't fear anyone or anything, including Zeus Himself.

"So, Thanatos found your shattered soul awaiting it's turn across the styx," Apollo continued. "And although most of it already accepted the fact you passed on, he was able to salvage a sliver of your soul that wasn't. It was enough for me to infuse with godly essence, and turn you into a being similar the hunters, stuck forever in time. The catch is, you can't die _at all._ Like, Zeus himself can blast you with his bolt, and you will survive. That's why you can literally outlive us if we fade, because most of your soul is already dead, except for a tiny sliver."

"That...was confusing, but I'll take it." Percy said rubbing his neck.

"Basically, Your soul was split in two. Majority of it is in Elysium forever, but the sliver of your soul we salvaged held your concious, which basically means that part of you is permenately asleep, while you are stuck in this world."

"How is that possible? Wouldn't I still be brain dead? I did just lose my soul and all."

"Your ninty nine percent god, and one percent human. Does that make sense." Apollo said frustrated.

"Why didn't you just say that? Also, I'm a half-blood, so wouldn't I be like ninty nine point five percent god, and point five percent human." Percy said, cocking his head.

"Oh for Olympus's sake Percy, shut up and accept the fact your stuck as a fifteen year old kid forever." Samantha deadpanned to her boyfriend.

"So...wait, will I outlive you guys two?" Percy asked after a moment's thought.

Sam looked away, giving him the answer.

"We're sorry Percy, but the affects are irreversable." Apollo said solemnly.

Percy sat up, and looked at his hand. The wounds had faded, not a mark was on it.

"How could I of been such a fool." He muttered. He clenched his fist so tight, his nails broke his skin.

Anger built in his heart, to the point Percy might try to do something he will forever regret.

"Percy, you're not a fool. Your a hero-"

"I'm a fool for trusting any of you gods!" Percy shouted at Apollo. "All my life, you've used me as your source of entertainment! You all got a good laughwhen I watched my mother die, same thing with my uncle died! You all enjoyed watching us race Heracles for the sword. Each damned time, I trusted you gods and each time, you screwed me over!" Percy stood up, getting in Apollo's face. "Get out of here Apollo, before I put your head on a spike."

Apollo stared at him, and started to say "I didn't do anything-"

"You and your family cursed me to watch my entire world, my entire life, grow old, while I'm frozen in time. You forced me to have to bury my children someday. To bury their children, to watch their's suffer the same fate. You cursed me to watch my family die on repeat Apollo. That is what you and your family have done to me." Percy growled at the sun god, staring at his former friend in the eye. "You might as well of shot an arrow through my heart."

Apollo stared at Percy briefly, before bowing his head. Without a word, he dissapeared in a golden shower of light.

Percy glared angrily at the ground, not even able to think straight.

"Perseus...what will you do?" Chiron asked.

"There is nothing I can do," Percy sighed as he finally calmed down. He looked up, and he said "I can only try to insure my family will be safe as long as I draw breath. And I will be drawing breath for a very long time."

* * *

Four years later

"Aim a little higher Orion. Spread your legs so they are shoulder legnth apart." Percy instructed the eleven year old child. He was extrodinarily skilled with his bow, and Percy believed he could rival Artemis herself one day.

If Percy had to guess, he would say Orion was a son of Apollo that couldn't sing or heal with medicine.

But if one thing was certain, He held the most potential for a bow and arrow Percy had ever seen.

Orion closed one eye, and concentrated for a moment. He let his arrow fly, hitting the target thirty yards in front of him, dead center.

"Not bad Orion." Percy nodded. "Shoot another."

It had began to rain slightly, prickling around Orion's brow.

Orion fired the arrow, but not at his original target.

He aimed at the one to the left, which was set up sixty five yards away. What's even weirder?

It was a clean bullseye, completely in the center of the target.

"...Orion, how did you do that?" Percy asked in disbelief. "You just hit a taget dead center from fifty yards out, when just a moment ago, you couldn't shoot the arrow over thirty.."

"um..." Orion stared down at his feet, uncertain.

That's when Percy noticed it was drizzling lightly, which made Percy curious. Rain always made archery harder, no matter how soft it was.

"Try to hit it again." Percy commanded.

Orion looked at Percy, but oblidged. He lodged his arrow, and closed one eye.

He fired, and split the first arrow in half, right down the middle.

'What the Hades is up with this kid?' Percy thought to himself. What this kid was doing was somethng grown men couldn't do.

And by grown men, I mean anyone other then Apollo's adult children, who were in their thirties and had been practicing for three decades.

And they still had trouble shooting in the rain.

"...Orion, follow me." Percy said, leading him to the beach. He saw Alex playing with his uncle Theseus, who just returned from a quest of his own. He had to go kill some weird bull man down in crete inside of a labyryth. He also brought home a beautiful new friend.

See, his last marriage did not end well, and ended when she tried to have him executed.

"Orion, I want you to stand ankle deep in the water, and shoot that target." Percy pointed at the closest one, which was fifty yards in front of the previous one, but still well over seventy five yards out.

"Um...okay."

"Theseus, watch this." Percy called his brother.

"Sure, come on Alex." Theseus picked up his nephew, and put him on his shoulders.

"Alright Orion, fire when your ready."

As soon as Percy spoke, the arrow was sent flying, straight through the first target, and into the one behind it.

Thesues stared at the boy. "Percy, that's a seventy five yard shot, and he literally just-"

"Put an arrow straight through it, and kept it going another fifty yards into the second target. Notice where he's standing, and do you notice the drizzle?"

Thesues looked Orion over and glanced at Percy skeptically. "You don't think-

"On a sunny day, he can't shoot an arrow over twenty yards. Granted, they're all bullseyes, but in the rain or in the water? This boy is eleven years old, and shooting shots even Apollo has problems with."

Orion notched another arrow, but Percy didn't know why.

"Orion, what-"

He let it fly, straight over the targets. There was a sudden roar of pain, and a boy yelping.

"Holy crap! Who shot this thing!"

Percy and Theseus were over in a minute, carrying the two children on their shoulders.

Standing there was a hell hound with an arrow going throughh its eye, and out of its skull.

"Damn Orion, how did you do that?" Percy said in shock.

Everyone looked at him, and one said "little kid Orion? He shot this thing?"

"He was standing at the beach, in the for training purposes, and out of nowhere, he shoots this thing!"

"The beach is one hundred and five yards away. That's not even-"

A green trident appeared above Orion's head, stunning everyone into silence.

Orion stared up at the sign, completely shocked at who his father is.

Theseus however, grinned, and said "Welcome to the family little brother!"

* * *

A day and a half later, Athens

"Well, We are here to congratulate The son of Poseidon, Theseus, on his conquest in Crete!" A wealthy man shouted.

Theseus grinned, and raised his sword, sending off more cheers.

"Now, let the celebrations begin!" The man shouted.

Percy shook his head, high fiving Theseus. Alex and Sam showed up, awaiting his wedding to follow the next day.

"Dude, where's that girl your marrying Theseus?" Percy asked.

"She's older than you Percy, she's a lady."

"I'm immortal. I can call Hera a Slut-monkey and get away with it." Percy grinned.

"Not before she cuts you tounge out." Theseus coutered.

"Boys." Sam said smiling. "Shut up."

Theseus rolled his eyes, and went looking for his fiance, Ariadne. He searched everywhere, until he found a drop of blood on the ground.

He looked up above, and his mind shattered.

The woman he loved was on a large spike to the church, with her head severed.

He saw an assassin running across the rooftops, already to far away for Theseus to catch.

'No...no...NO!' He fell to his knees and screamed. He screamed loud enough to shatter eardrums, break glass, and completely stop the celebration.

Percy bolted over, and saw the drops of blood. He looked up, and had no idea what to do. He couldn't tell his brother it'll get better, because it wouldn't.

"Theseus-"

His brother grabbed his sword, and severed the head off of the nearest guard in rage. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" He screamed.

He swung at another guard, who scrambled away.

Percy tackled his brother, wrestling him to the ground. "Control yourself Theseus! They did nothing wrong!"

Theseus hit Percy it the nose with his elbow, and chased after the guards.

Percy scrambled around the long way, cutting Theseus off at the gates of the city.

Right before Theseus killed another guard, Percy put his sword in between the two, protecting the person.

"Theseus, I know your angry, but don't do this. We'll find who did it-"

"Get out of my way Percy! They were assigned to protect her! This is their fault!" Thesues shouted.

"I'm not moving Theseus. You want them, I'm sorry to say you have to get through me." Percy said, pushing Theseus back.

"So be it Percy."

Percy took the oppurtunity to look at Theseus's eyes, and saw a reflection of his own when he was told he would outlive his loved ones.

Rage, and agonizing pain.

Theseus swung his sword at Percy's head, breaking Percy's train of thought.

Percy had to duck under it, and kept dodging all of his brother's blows. He knew if he fought back, he would simply outlive his brother, just because he only has to land a single wound, while Theseus couldn't kill him at all.

Percy backpedaled away, dodging and weaving under his brother's strikes, until he found himself at a huge cliff without any water beneath him.

"Theseus, please don't make me do this." Percy pleaded, blocking a strike for the first time.

"They let my wife to be die Percy! I wanted children! I wanted a family I can call my own!"

Theseus's rage made him swing wildly at Percy, who ducked under it and kicked Theseus in the ribs on instinct.

Theseus back up slightly, and glared at Percy.

"How would you feel if that was Sam who was killed Percy?"

"I would kill myself in grief, not send others to Hades's palace in my place." Percy said, pulling out his sword.

Two swords. One of darkness, and evil intentions, another of light and intelligence completely shattered with madness.

"Only one of us will stand Theseus. Only one of us is walking away if we do this." Percy said, staring at his brother.

"Then step out of my way Percy." Thesues growled back.

"I can't." Percy said, still holding a look of guilt.

"Than you will die."

Their blades clashed, sending off sparks. The clouds above had gone stormy black, like a huge storm was rolling in really fast.

Theseus pushed Percy's blade back, swinging his sword at Percy neck.

Percy ducked under it, aiming his sword at Theseus's leg.

Theseus parried it, while lightning flashed above the two.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Theseus." Percy said, flicking his wrist, catching the hilt of Theseus's sword.

His blade was sent flying, landing on the edge of the cliff.

"Surrender."

"No." Theseus said, kicking Percy in the chest.

Percy stumbled, and nearly fell off the cliff.

Theseus had grabbed his sword, and turned for a quick strike, when Percy did the unthinkable.

He drove his own sword through his brother's stomach.

Theseus's eyes widened, as he stared at the castle not to far away.

Percy stared at his hand, not understanding what just happened. His instincts...they made himdrive a blade through his best friend.

His brother.

Percy pulled out his sword, still in shock. "What did I do..."

Theseus put a hand ocer his stomach, looking at Percy with sad eyes. he began to fall backwards, towards the huge cliff below.

"Theseus!" Percy cried, trying to catch his brother.

Only, he was to slow. Percy could only watch in horror as his brother fell to his death. He stared blankly at the spot, body going into complete shock.

Sam ran up to him, and kept asking where Percy's brother was. Alex was in her arms protectively, up against her chest.

"Theseus...fell..." Percy murmurred. "I...killed him..."

* * *

The rest of the day passed, and Percy still would not speak. He had only breathed and blinked the whole day.

This was the day his brother, his best friend, to be married. And it turned south relatively quickly.

For days on end, all Percy would do would be to layed in his bed for what had to of been hours before exhaustion took him in. It was a vicious cycle, which seemed to never end.

Months went by, and Percy slowly Percy returned to normal. His second son, Theseus's reincarnation if Percy was right, was born April seventh, four months after his brother's death.

Sam objected to the name of Theseus for the child, believing all heroes deserved their own names to be remembered.

However, like his five year old brother, he was a rebel, and only responded to the name Theseus.

Percy layed on his side of the bed, feeling Sam's warmth next to him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and prayed for peaceful sleep. Of course, Percy is a demigod, and they don't get those nights.

Percy felt himself standing in a huge jungle, where an army of soldiers bearing spears and swords.

A grime, angry man holeing a sword was pointing on a map. "The greeks are here. We are about four miles out to their east. With both of the two great sons of Poseidon out of the way, along with the son of Zeus Heracles, this is the perfect time to strike."

"Excellent. When will the army be ready?" A guy with all golden aromor asked. His voice sounded familiar, but Percy couldn't place it.

"We will be ready before sunset tomorrow. All we need is word from our little agent who sent out around four months ago." The man said.

As if on que, a woman dressed in all black walked in.

"Theseus is dead. However, Percy Jackson is still there." She said looking down.

"Is he? Excellent. He may of openly mocked me, humiliated me even, at the concil meeting two years ago, but now, I hold the power in my hands." The golden guy grinned. "by this time tomorrow, we march on Mount Half-blood."

Percy snapped his eyes up, and looked around. The sun had already begun to rise.

"Dawn..." Percy muttered. "Crap!"

* * *

"Perseus, We have been ordered by the gods to remain neutral in this battle." Chiron said to his young protège.

"But my family lives here! I live here! I will not stand by and watch them die!" Percy shouted.

Percy heard an arrow being drawn back and a guilty voice say "Percy, you may be immortal, but you still can feel pain. I don't want to be the one who truly made you brain dead."

"Apollo...you bastard." Percy said, slowly turning to face the god. "Why?"

"Zeus...ordered me to prevent you from fighting." Apollo said, tightening his grip.

Percy saw the son begin to set, and heard marching in the distance.

"I lost my brother a few months ago Apollo. I will not lose my family, which includes your daughter, just because Zeus ordered me to stay out of this. I'm a greek. I will fight these bastards who attack Greek land."

"You will be unconcious and bound in chains before you can move." Apollo said evenly.

Hades and Dementer shadow traveled into the hut, snd drew their weapons, and aimed them at Percy.

"I will remember this." Percy said, gritting his teeth.

He turned around, and saw the fight begin.

"I hope you will." Apollo said, lowering his bow.

"Apollo, what are you doing!" Hades shouted.

"Honoring an old friendship." He said, looking back up. Immediately, he swung his bow across the lord of the dead's face, stumbling him.

"Percy go!"

Percy grabbed his sword, and ran out the door.

However, he could not ignore the sounds Apollo getting beaten to a pulp.

He slammed into the nearest soldier, stabbing him through the lungs. He slashed and killed everyone around him, but there weren't enough of him. To many soldiers had already fallen from Greecefor them to win.

"Jackson!" A man shouted. Percy turned, and saw the man with golden armor holding his Alex by his arm.

He had tears running down his face and a scratch across his cheek.

The sight of Alex on a battle field made Percy's blood freeze, and his eyes widen. "No!" Percy shouted, but it was to late.

The man let go of Alex, letting red liquid drip off the edge of his dagger. "I want you to suffer Jackson. I want to hear you scream."

Percy let out a war cry, and charged. He swung wildly at the man, but his armor seemed to glow at night, blinding him.

The guy whacked Percy with the spear in his left hand, knocking Percy down.

Percy felt weapons jab his back, making him stay down.

"Lift him up." the man commanded. "Bring me those three."

Soldiers came back minutes later, holding Sam, Orion, and Percy's second son hostage.

Orion strugfled to free himself, while Sam begged them not to hurt her son.

"Who are you!" Percy hissed in rage.

The man grinned and said "My name? You would know me as Ares, filthy Greek scum. But my new name is Mars.." He had a malicious grin on his face. "Now, I think killing your family off at once would be to easy, so..." Mars stopped in front of Sam, and stabbed her in the neck.

"No!" Percy screamed. He watched helplessly as her body fell to the ground lifelessly, and he stared into her unblinking eyes.

"No...NO!" His eyes seemed to glow in rage, and the sea had grown to make a tidal wave, smashing everything around.

Percy got up, and saw only his son Theseus, who was now sitting on the ground, and Orion were still in the same place.

Everyone else was washed away.

Percy looked around, seeing the entire camp fade into nothngness. The bodies of both sides disapeared.

Percy just grabbed two children, and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where, or how far he had gone, but when he finally stopped, He found himself on his back in a familiar silver Camp.

Before Percy fell unconcious, he saw a twelve year old Goddess staring down at him in shock.

* * *

Back in the present

Percy opened his eyes, and heard hushed talking near him.

Five demigods stood in front of a taller woman, who looked familiar.

Terribly familiar.

"So...we just wait for the guy to wake up?" A younger girl asked.

"Indeed Hazel. Wait for Perseus to awake, and tell him your cover story. Never let it slip who you are." The woman said.

Hearing the voice was all Percy needed to here to have him connect the pieces.

He sat up quietly, and pulled out his sword.

That part wasn't so quiet.

"Um Juno, I think he woke up." A scrawny boy stuttered, sounding scared.

"I also think he heard you say not to tell him who you are." Jason added, drawing his sword,

'Gold.' Percy thought darkly. He saw them all draw weapons, but saw a familiar spear in the hands of one of the fighters.

"That spear...Mars you BASTARD!" Percy shouted, charging.

* * *

"What do you want from me!?" Nico shouted in frustration, struggling against Orion's strong grip.

He had no idea where he was, just that it was only Orion and him in the room.

Orion smiled kindly to Nico, tryng to prevent himself from harming him like he wanted to. "We need your help Nico, we need a hero." Orion said. "Your the one we've chosen."

Nico looked around in confusion. "Why me? I not important." Nico said, no longer resisting, and looking at the legendary hero. His eyes were still suspicious, but he was listening.

"They fear you for your power. They fear you because your a son of Hades." Orion said, letting go of Nico.

"I'm a son of who?" Nico asked, completely shocked. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"We've been watching you and your sister for a long, long time Nico. We know your enitre Past to the date of your birth. Since your sister has joined the hunt, and pledging her allegiance to a villian, that makes you the only one who can save the world." He said, still being kind to him.

"Save the world from who?" Nico asked, still not fully trusting Orion.

"Save it from the evilness of the Olympians." Orion said calmly. He twirled a dagger in his fingers lazily, trying to occupy his hands.

"But...they're the good guys, right? With Percy and Danny and Thalia and-"

"They're bad guys too Nico. They want to kill you off, because your the strongest of them all."

"I am?" Nico asked excitedly. "Cool! When do I get my powers and stuff?"

Orion grinned and said "You gotta have the pacience for that Nico. Don't worry, You'll be properly trianed in order to use all your powers."

"Wait, even Percy's a bad guy?" Nico asked, remembering the previous comment.

"Percy used to be a good guy Nico, thousands of years ago. However, he let himself become the Olympian's lap dog." Orion said, looking away. Percy was a great guy, and Orion owes him his life.

But Percy chose the wrong side in this fight.

"Oh." Nico looked down. He really looked up to Percy, now he finds out that Percy's a bad guy...

That stings.

"Join us Nico. You'll be reverred as the greatest son of Hades of all time! You'll be a hero to all."

Nico looked down. He didn't know what to do. Usually his soster would of given her input on something like this, but she abandoned him.

Thinking about that helped him make his decision.

* * *

Zoë, Phobe, and Bianca looked around the perimeter of their camp, while Annabeth turned and glared at Danny.

"Wonderful Danny, now they got Nico." She deadpanned to the youngest son of Poseidon to date.

"Don't blame me, he came on his own. I didn't even know he was there." Danny protested.

"Really, he was fifty feet away from you!" Thalia snapped at him, from her spot on a branch above them.

"I was twenty feet away from all of you, meaning he was only seventy feet from you. And now that I think about it, Don't the Hunters have heightened senses anyway, so how did I sneak that close, And then Nico sneak in behind me, and Orion literally sit above us all for five minutes?" Danny countered.

"Don't blame us boy, it was you who screwed up." Zoë snapped at him, joining the conversation.

"By getting knocked out by a guy who died five thousand years ago therefore should not be able to even touch me? Yeah, I totaly screwed the pooch on this one." Danny retorted angrily. "And why the heck didn't you shoot him anyway, he was twenty feet above you, literally the whole time until the very end. "

"Because you distracted me." She responded cooly.

"How the Hades did I do that!" Danny demanded, exasperated.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Thalia shouted. "Danny why are you here? Your supposed to still be at Camp-"

"When have I been one to listen to someone else? If Luke is there, I already told you, he's mine."

"What if he isn't boy? Than you'd only be a nuisance." Phobe said, glaring at him.

"Well, considering you hunters just don't have it in you to shoot someone at point blank range, I guess I'd be there for when someone actually does get close." Danny said evenly.

"I'll put an arrow in your head if you continue insulting my aim." Zoë threatened him.

"Really, If you can put one in my head at this range, why didn't you even try to hit Orion?"

"Oh my gods Danny! SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed. "Just go back-"

"If I was Percy, I bet this would all be hunky dory with you, right?" Danny said coldly. "You'd actually not blame me for all of our screw ups. I'd like to see you make me leave Thalia."

And of course Thalia oblidged. She shot lightning at Danny, hitting him in the shield. Danny flew back, landing roughly on the ground, unmoving.

"Thalia! What the Hades is wrong with you!" Annabeth screeched. "Danny can't take a blast of lightning that big!"

"Than he shouldn't pick a fight with a daughter of Zeus." She said.

Unfortunately, the sound of the lake nearby being lifted above their heads stopped their arguement.

"Yeah, and you really shouldn't piss off a son of Poseidon." Danny said evenly, now holding his axe.

Thalia gulped and realized Lightning wouldn't get her out of a thousand pounds of water smashing her skull.

Danny lowered his hand, and the lake fell harmlessly back into its spot with a crash.

He brushed past them without uttering a word, and his eyes were fixed in front of him.

"Where are you going drama queen?" Thalia asked with an eyeroll.

"To find Nico since I know none of you care to." Danny said over his shoulder.

Thalia shook her head in annoyance. "He's an undetermined camper, its not like he's important."

"At one point, so was I. Guess what, I turned out to be a son of Poseidon." Danny interrupted, still in earshot. "That's the attitude that nearly cost Zeus his throne by the way, and is the whole reason where in this war."

"Piss off!" Thalia snapped. "Get out of here Kelp head!"

Danny didn't reply, and was gone in the shadowsmof the night.

After a few moments of tense silence, a new voice spoke up. "Well, I'm going with him." Bianca said, finally speaking.

"Excuse me?" Zoë said incredulously. "Hunters are not to be near boys Bianca."

"That Orion guy took my brother, I'm getting him back." She said with finality, standng up.

Before anyone could react, she bolted after Danny.

"I'll go too, knowing him, he's going to get reckless and get himself killed." Annabeth sighed.

"Then let him, he's not the prophecy kid." Thalia huffed angrily.

"How do you know Thalia? You still have to survive ten days." Annabeth snapped.

"Because Danny doesn't have any killer instincts."

"No, Danny just doesn't want to hurt someone he calls a friend. His fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty, just like Percy, Theseus, and Orion."

"So? Its not like I'm the flaming idiot who thinks he can beat a daughter of Zeus." Thalia retorted.

Annabeth shook her head in frustration. "You just don't get it! Do you realize that there are six people are on this quest, Thalia?"

"So? Why is that important?" Thalia asked.

"That means only three are likely to make it out alive."

* * *

"Stupid Lightning powers." Danny muttered, ducking under a treebranch.

He heard something rustle nearby, making him turn around.

His eyes widened, and he looked atmthe huge monster in front of him. Only having time to speak two words.

"Oh shit."


	8. How the battle is won or lost

**Well, typing this up on a computer is a little different. I used to do this on an ipad, but that...isn't possible at the moment. Anyway, b****ecause of the difference in my ipad and a computer , Sometimes in this chapter, and all throughout the rest of the story until further notice, Zoe's name will be spelled with a different 'e'.**

**Also, school just started, which is why this took so long to get up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or Hho.**

* * *

Thalia sat alone on her bag, staring out at the distant stars above her. It had always filled her with peace, seeing a beautiful and clear sky like this.

Zoë sat crossed-legged, sharpening one of her hunting knives. She shook her head softly, completely baffled at the size of Thalia's ego.

Thalia looked away from the sky, only to see Zoe still stared at her."What?"

"How can you be so foolish? Fighting a child of Poseidon by any body of water is suicide." Zoë said, looking up from her knife.

"How am I the fool? I'm a daughter of Zeus, king of the gods. I can fight anything or anyone and win." Thalia said, arching a brow as if to dare Zoe to prove her wrong.

Zoë smacked herself in the forehead, in disbelief of Thalia's arrogance. "If the legends are true, the children of Poseidon have done just as many feats as children of Zeus. In fact, if I had to wager, I would say children of Poseidon are more powerful overall."

"How? We can shoot lightning, and all they can do is breath underwater." Thalia said, smirking cockily at the demi-titan. She was the best, and always will be.

"And they can manipulate water into weapons, use it to cure injuries, or even use it to make a shelter if the need arises." Zoë added in nonchalantly, rolling her eyes at Thalia. "And they're all more emotinally durable. Theseus watched his sister burn to death, while Orion grew up without ever knowing his mother and you also know about his love life. Artemis also spoke of a third one, Who I believe was Perseus, who not only had to slay his own brother to defend Athens, he had to watched his mother, uncle, son, home, and the love of his life all die before his eyes."

"Yeah, and now Theseus is dead, Percy disappeared to gods know where, and the Orion is fighting to destroy Olympus. That's what happened to our famous trio from Poseidon." Thalia said evenly, letting sparks fly off her hand to brighten the fire.

Zoë sighed and put the her knife on her belt. "They also hold no ego." she said, giving her a pointed glare.

Thalia glared briefly at Zoe for the insult, but after a mere moment, she was done with it. "Whatever." Thalia replied annoyed.

"Do you believe you could defeat Perseus?" Zoe asked.

"Wow, Zoe is using a man in her examples." Thalia said in feint surprise. "No, I can't beat him, he's immortal."

"The only difference between Daniel and Perseus is that Perseus has been around long enough to know every fighting style made since ancient greece. That tends to hone your skills better. They both can do generally the same thing with water, but Perseus can just do it longer."

At this statement, Thalia felt the need to laugh. Danny would never be anywhere near Percy's league in shear power. "Right, Danny can't bend snow or steam." Thalia deadpanned.

They both went silent for a moment, for different reasons. Zoe out of frustration, and Thalia in silent pride of her small victory. However, the stillness between them ended when Thalia went to roll out her sleeping bag.

"What makes the unclaimed children of the gods unimportant?" Zoë asked her abruptly, with a dull expression. The topic now shifted from children of Poseidon to unclaimed children in general.

"They clearly aren't the more powerful of their siblings and the gods don't care about them, so why should I?" Thalia asked, still unrolling her sleeping bag.

Zoe looked up at the sky in frustration, and said "Because in the old days, the unclaimed children of the gods were a main factor in what caused the Trojan War."

Thalia yawned, looking bored. "Okay, but they were probably just soldiers-"

"They were the Achaeans Thalia. They won." Zoë said, staring at Thalia to gauge her reaction.

Thalia however did not show much of a reaction externally. She was too surprised by the facts of the matter that the Trojan war was won by unclaimed kids.

"Do you understand now Thalia? If history truly is repeating itself, than this time we are reliving the Trojan war. Only, this time the gods won't just lose their pride, they'll lose their power."Zoë said darkly.

That's around the time Thalia saw the flames of the campfire seem to lower in height and a new voice spoke out. The flames shot high into the sky, lighting up the world it would seem. The goddess of the hearth, Hestia, now sat between the duo of girls in her eye year old form.

Thalia bowed to the goddess not noticing time had stopped around her, and even Zoë was frozen in her place, not even blinking. "Percy and Achilles...knew each other?"

"Percy's taught Achilles how to fight, child. Hence, why Achilles is regarded as one of the best of all time."

"But Percy is the best If you look at it like that." Thalia argued.

"He has blocked himself out the history textbooks, thus making himself invisible to the world." Hestia said, adding light to the fire. "You must understand Thalia. A story would never be told, unless there is an underdog for the listener to favor. Percy is a man who believes legends were not handed to you, they had to be earned."

"That doesn't make sense." Thalia said. "He trained Achilles, so wouldn't that make it less of an underdog story?"

"It does when Percy isn't in the history books. Besides," Hestia looked up at the sky, as if wary lightning would boom overhead. "Percy taught every younger hero how to fight, like Achilles, and you already met the other one."

"We did?" Thalia asked, not piecing the information together as quickly as Hestia had hoped.

"I believe Orion just ambushed all of you, no?" She said lightly, helping shed light on the answer. "However, there is a big difference between Orion and Achilles. Perseus not only taught him how to fight, he taught him how to live. Percy taught to never take a life unless you must, and installed a sense of innocence in Orion. However, now Orion fights for vengence, and in truth, can you truly blame him? His tactics are wrong, and in some cases evil, but could you do different then him at this point?"

Thalia felt it deep in her heart, that Hestia was right. But so far she had only seen him kidnap Nico, so what else did the guy do? "Lady Hestia, what do you mean by his tactics are evil? What has he done that made even you believe he is beyond saving?"

"He killed the former youngest daughter of Apollo, before even she knew who she was. Now, Apollo has seen Artemis's struggles holding the sky, meaning Atlas is free."

"HE KILLED A KID!" Thalia screamed, lightning sparking off her fingertips.

"We don't have full details on what happened inside, but we do know Orion put an arrow into her brain, killing her. If it is any consolation to you, he made sure she felt no pain, and her death was instantaneuous." Hestia's voice was soft, but Thalia could feel the tension beneath the words.

"What about Luke? Is he beyond saving too?" Thalia asked miserably.

Hestia's eyes held silent rage, but for the moment she did not speak. She disappeared in an array of bright flames, and time unfroze. None of this happened before Thalia heard the words whispered in her ear "Who do you think gave the order?"

* * *

Danny flew backwards, landing harshly on his back.

He winced as he blinked his eyes opened and groaned. Darkness clouded the edges of his vision as he shakily got up to his feet. He turned to face the beast that just smacked him a good seventy five feet into the huge tree behind him and felt his blood run cold. With wide eyes, he gazed up at the snarling beast in fear, feeling his heart crawl into his throat.

The beast wasn't a draken, no. Danny had fought one or two in the camp woods with the entire camp a few times, and knew what they looked like. Drakens always had one single head long with no wings.

So, Danny went on a limb and thought 'Well, if this is what a dragon looks like, I don't know why people are more scared of a draken.' Why would he think that? Simple, this thing was about three hundred feet long from head to tail not counting its huge sixty feet wingspan, and it had three heads with teeth the size of swords. It was all dark green color, with eyes as black as night.

Oh, and of course, like in any myth, it breathed fire.

Danny reacted quickly and ducked under the jet of flames shot at him. He heard the air itself seem to steam away from the heat, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to burn. He pulled his axe out, and stared at the beast. "Well, This is gonna suck." He charged it, seeing no other option.

He chopped into its left leg, making it grunt loudly. It tried to crush him with his foot, but Danny quickly rolled out of the way.

The dragon became agitated, and whacked him in the side with one of its heads. He grunted, falling face first, feeling like he just got hit by a bus.

He felt a thin line of blood drip out of his mouth, and his vision continued to grow darker and blurry. His ears however remained sharp and on instinct, he rolled on the ground, out of the way of the dragon's foot. He got up, and slashed it in the leg, which did nothing more than make the beast even angrier.

For what had to be hours, their battle was a mere game of cat and mouse. Danny was forced onto the defensive, and had to dodge and ducked under the teeth and limbs the dragon kept sent at him, until it had finally managed to whack him in the chest with its tail, sending him flying backwards again.

His world spun out of control, to the point he couldn't even keep his eyes open to see where he was going without throwing up. He finally collided with a thick oak tree, hearing a sickening _crack _come from around his left ankle, and a separate one come from his moment after hearing the two sounds, distinct agony shot through his entire body and Danny yelped in pain.

He slid off the tree, and fell on his side, feeling beaten.

"RRAAAWWW!" The dragon roared at him.

Danny weakly lifted his head up and looked around, praying that water was nearby. However, all he could see were trees and grass.

For the first time in his life, Danny truly had to wonder. _Will these be my final moments? _

He had beaten everything the fates had thrown his way. The Minotaur, A fury, a hydra...

Not just every battle Danny had been in was physical, He lost his mom, his home, he lost everything.

Everything except his life. Now, here he lays defeated by the better creature, preparing his final journey. Danny sighed, laying his head down on the soft grass beneath him.

He finally felt...at peace. For years, he constantly worried about when a monster would attack, if he would win...

Now, he was about to be freed from the burden. He was finally safe from the suffering of this world.

The dragon was roaring in victory, creeping towards him at a leisurely slow pace.

Finally, the Dragon was towering over the son of Poseidon, staring down on him. The dragon began to hiss, and got ready to ponce upon Danny.

Danny closed his eyes, awaiting his demise.

* * *

Percy let out a war cry and charged, swinging his sword in an arc at Frank.

The son of Mar's held a look of acceptance, as if he believed he would lose. None the less, he threw his spear up to block the blow. The two weapons collided, sending a rush of wind in all directions, knocking everyone down except for Percy and Frank, although the latter stumbled. Frank's eyes briefly went wide, and he stared at his spear. How was it still in tact from a blow like that?

Before Frank could react, Percy kicked him in the head, knocking him down.

Percy did a soccer styled kick into Frank's stomach, putting him up to his knees, and making him vommit blood.

Before Percy could swing at Frank down again, Leo shot a jet of fire at him.

Percy turned sideways and brought up his shield, which held enchantments to help block the flames from burning him. He widened his stance into a more defensive one, letting the flames turn the shield white hot.

When Leo stopped from exhaustion, Percy ran at him, and slashed Leo's hammer out of his hand with ease. Percy smashing his shield into his nose and knocking him out instantly.

Percy heard someone swinging a weapon behind him, and instinctively swung his sword behind him, meeting the blade of Jason Grace full force.

"Juno, now would be a good time to help." Jason said, ducking under Percy swing. He took a risk to glance behind him, and saw the goddess had already teleported away.

"Surprised the gods abandoned you? How do you think I felt the day they let Romans tear my home apart?" Percy snarled, smashing the edge of his shield into Jason's chest, leaving a nasty gash across it.

The son of Jupiter crumpled on impact, out cold.

Before Percy could send his blade through Jason's heart, Piper jumped on his back, trying to tackle him.

"Don't touch him!" She screamed, about to send her dagger through his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll settle with you." Percy said with malice, running at a tree. He turned at the last second, letting his back, along with Piper, crash into the tree.

Piper's dagger flew away, and she fell onto the ground, unconcious.

"Damn worthless daughter of Venus." Percy muttered darkly.

"Haaa!" Hazel, swung her sword, grazing Percy's cheek. A speck of blood hit the soft grass beneath them.

"Well, apparently you Romans still have no honor. Attacking a man from behind is just pathetic." He backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground and making her drop her weapon.

"I think I'll kill you last." He said, smashing his foot into her knee.

Hazel screamed in pain momentarily, before a foot went across her cheek, knocking her out as well.

He turned to Frank, who finally was able to stand up weakly.

"Time to die, son of Ares." Percy grinned darkly.

He swung at him, but now Frank held a look of sheer anger in his eyes. He glanced down at Hazel, and immediately parried Percy's blow with ease. He kicked Percy in the chest, knocking him back. "I will die one day, but not on this one." Frank spoke, hitting Percy in the shin with the butt of his spear, and whacked him across the cheek, sending him back.

"And also, I'm a son of Mars."

* * *

Orion layed in his bed, starring out the window and at the full moon. His heart clenched at the sight of it, yet he wouldn't turn away.

Eventually, he fell asleep from exhauation, and the dreams started.

Orion's dream

Percy dropped him and Theseus to the ground, falling unconcious. Orion looked around, seeing a bunch of silver tents and girls holding bows and arrows pointed at them.

"You, boy." A girl with auburn hair said, turning away froom Percy. "What happened, why are you all here?"

Orion figetted under her intimidating gaze, and said "Soldiers attacked our home, and one of them killed Samantha and I think he killed my cousin Alex. Percy got really angry and sent a huge tidal wave over everything, washing them all away. Next thing I know, he grabs us and runs."

"Who are you, child?" She asked.

"My name is Orion, I'm a son of Poseidon." Orion stammered out.

"Your a son of Poseidon?" she said doubtfully.

"Yes." Orion's stammer was gone, and now his voice held an edge. He knew what game they were about to play, and Orion didn't apprieciate it.

"Well, if your a son of Poseidon, then why no sword? Children of Poseidon suck with a bow, even Percy does."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Percy Jackson then, considering I'm pretty good with a bow." Orion deadpanned.

"Really?" Artemis said with an eyeroll. All children thought they were good at everything, and she was looking forward to putting him in his place. "Then how about a contest." She said, smirking. "Whoever is more accurate is the better archer."

"Deal, but only if I get to stand in water." Orion said.

Artemis raised a brow, but agreed.

Later, at dawn the next day.

They both stood in front of their targets, with Orion Holding his foot inside a bucket full of seawater. Each of their targets held arrows in the same location, dead center.

Artemis was glaring at Orion, who shot his arrow, and split the arrow before it in half.

"Your shot." Orion said with a grin.

Artemis pulled her bow back, when a voice said "Don't miss!"

Artemis shot, but she was distracted. Her arrow hit right next to the others, but not on the mark.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She screeched.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Orion won!" Perseus said, lifting Orion up in celebration.

Present

There was a loud clap of thunder, and Orion shot up in his bed. He had that dream again, the day he first met the goddess of the hunt. It was so long ago, but he remembers the day as if it was only moments ago. He looked over at the clock, and saw it read eleven thirty nine pm.

He groaned, and got up to get ready for the coming day. "What a way to start a day."

* * *

Annabeth caught up with Bianca quickly, and said "Come on, He's probably still going southwest."

"How do you know?" The huntress asked.

"Because I know him. I know all his secrets and he knows all of mine." Annabeth said evenly.

"That's a lot of trust you put in him." Bianca noted.

"He did the same with me. He's a son of Poseidon, they're the most loyal people you'll ever meet."

"Orion's a son of Poseidon, and look what's happened to him." Bianca added lightly. She was beginning to get annoyed at how repetitively she heard that statement.

"Danny's not like that, he's not...they're not the same person." Annabeth said darkly glancing at the other girl. She walked past her, and through a bush. Her eyes widened, and she said in alarm "Bianca, get over here now!"

"What's happening?"

Annabeth pointed, and Bianca saw why she looked so scared. A huge Dragon looking beast towered above Danny, whose right arm was bent awkwardly at the elbow, as well as his ankle appearing to be broken.

He had a gash right below his eye, and blood still fresh on his face.

The dragon's body drew back as it prepared to lunge, and end the life of their friend.

Annabeth knew deep within she was to far away to help, and Bianca wouldn't get her bow out in time.

As they decended, a scent of salt water filled the air, and the dragon's body arched in pain. It let out a feral scream, before it was torn apart from nothing. Where the dragon stood, now stood a man wearing greek armor holding no weapon. His eyes were the color of an enraged ocean, and his fist were curled. He touched Danny on the forehead, and a small rush of seawater encased the son of the sea, healing all his injuries.

And just like that, he vanished. The scent of the ocean left, along with the monster's corpse.

All that remained of the beast was one of its large fingers. The nail was roughly two feet long, and as sharp as a blade.

The duo ran towards the son of Poseidon, all three hearing the same words echo in their ears _"You cannot defeat all monsters, let this serve as a permanent reminder to all of you." _

* * *

Luke laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His bedside clock read around three in the morning, yet Luke hadn't slept any of it. His mind was at unease about what he had done...what they had done to that poor little girl.

He didn't grimance, he didn't do anything. Has he finally done it? Has he become what his mother constantly went on about, what she would call him during her fits?

Has he become a monster?

'Don't think like that my child, your fate will be much more rewarding than simply becoming a pathetic monster.' The deep, scraping voice of the Titan of time echoed faintly in his head.

Luke shook his head, confused beyond relief for the time being.

He finally threw off the covers, and walked off the anchored ship known as the Princess Andromeda. He was walking up the path to the Titan's current stronghold when the sound of a bow and quiver drew him towards the forest.

He saw Orion still wearing his mask of emotionlessness firing arrows at a dummy, making each shot in different locations, but all fatal ones if the dummy was real.

Luke didn't think Orion had any qualm about ending the child's life. Orion was driven to his breaking point over what Artemis and Apollo did to him. Luke didn't even know if Orion cared for what was right or wrong, he just wanted to kill the twin Olympian archers as painfully as the way they killed him.

"You should be sleeping, Castellan." Orion said, looking at the son of Hermes.

"How can I sleep. We killed a child not but a few hours ago." Luke said staring at the ground.

"Only the strong survive Castellan. But if you want some consolation, blame Artemis for her death, because the goddess was the only person who could've prevented the child's death." Orion said darkly, turning away from Luke.

'Does Orion feel guilt for his role in her death too?' Luke thought to himself. He didn't dare ask aloud, because Orion did have the temper of a child of the big three, and Luke was unarmed.

"Would you of fired on the girl if Artemis willingly took the sky from Atlas?" Luke asked. In truth, he wanted Orion to say yes, so he could know that he was simply doubting himself, and not that he was doubting what they were fighting for.

Orion blinked and said "No. Her death was not right, nor was it fair. However, I know for a fact neither of those thing exist in this life, nor the next. We greeks worshipped and prayed to the gods, and they slaughter all of us through their roman children."

"You survived." Luke pointed out, trying to hide his look of guilt.

"Thanks to Perseus and his sacrifices." Orion said, putting away his bow, and reaching behind him. He pulled out his sword, the blade that Percy gave him all those years ago.

Luke admired the temper on the blade Orion pulled out, and said "What is that sword made of?"

It was a beautiful blade, the onyx colored hilt was complimented by a three foot long single sided blade, like a katana. The blade held a wickedly sharp edge, and seemed to emit dark power.

Orion smiled fondly at the sword, twirling it around in his hand. "Her name is Heart-Eater. The hilt is made out of the metals from Hades's palace, while the blade itself is made of two draken teeth."

* * *

Frank swung his spear at Percy's head, who ducked under it. The powerful son of Poseidon tried to sweep Frank's legs out, but the son of Mars jumped over the blow, and tried to deliver a swift kick to Percy's head.

Percy grabbed Frank by his ankle with his left hand, and and threw the airbourne son of Mars into the ground behind them. Frank landed on his back, but managed to scramble to his feet before Percy could capitalize.

Percy swung his blade at Frank's strong arm, but the warrior in front of him was not that foolish as to allow it to connect. Frank began to do what looked like a backflip, which would've surprised any of the other romans had they been awake.

While in mid-air, Frank jerked his knee forward, hitting Percy in the nose.

Percy stumbled back in suprise, and rubbed his nose. Blood dripped out the left side, and Percy stared at the drop of blood on his hand. His eyes grew darker, and he clenched his fist tightly, glaring fiercely at his opponent.

Without warning, Percy swung his sword at Frank's chest, who barely had time to dodge. Then, Percy kicked Frank in his hip, and slashed at Frank's head.

Frank blocked the would-be lethal blow with his spear, and pushed Percy's sword away. He tried to stab Percy in the heart, but Percy deflected the blow with his sword easily, and smashed his shield into Frank's left hand, which was on the handle.

Frank nearly dropped his weapon, but shifted his grip and smacked Percy across the face with the butt of the spear.

Percy stumbled back, leaving Frank an opening to swing his spear at him.

However, Frank was not taking in to account the fact Percy still held his sword in his hand. The son of Poseidon pushed his opponent's weapon away, then swung his sword at Frank' neck.

Frank attempted to dodge it, but the blade still managed to graze his cheek, leaving a scratch behind. Still determined to win, Frank feinted up high, then tried to sweep Percy legs out of under him.

Percy saw the blow coming and jumped up, kicking Frank in the face, making him stumble back.

"Give up boy, you have less than twenty years of expirience, while I have over five thousand. You can't win." Percy said, walking towards him.

Frank tried to punch Percy in the face,but Percy caught the outstretched fist. He crushed Frank's hand, making him scream in pain. Then, Percy kicked Frank in the stomach, hunching him over, and letting Percy deliver a swift uppercutt to the forehead.

Frank flew back, landing three feet backwards.

"So this is the favored child of Mars." Franks eyes widened at the statement, because he would've sworn he was the opposite of that. "I've fought children who hold more spirit than you. Than again," Percy continued, twirling his sword, pausing for a moment. "They were either my children, or my little brother."

Percy went to slash the prone body of Frank, when Frank drove his spear into the ground. He ripped it out, revealing his weapon to be broken.

"Was that supposed to be a surrender?" Percy asked with one eyebrow arched. As if summoned by the curiousity from Percy, a zombie rose from the ground, holding his own rib as a dagger.

"Gray, attack-"

Percy abruptly smashed his fist into the ground, making an earthquake. The creature stumbled, and fell into a fissure made in the earth.

"Was that your ace in the hole? Seriously?" Percy mocked breezily, smashing Frank in the temple with his fist.

Frank stumbled, but managed to regain his balace. He stared up at the son of Poseidon, and held his currently broken spear up to defend himself.

"Now you have a golden stick." Percy deadpanned, twirling his sword.

Frank still stood his ground, holding his weapon tightly. "I can still fight." Frank said fiercly.

"But you can't win." Percy said darkly, swinging his sword at Franks neck.

Frank blocked it, and whacked Percy in the cheek.

Percy stood up, and wiped his mouth. "I am amazed. Your actually making this fight thoroughly entertaining." With that, he kicked Frank in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.

Frank collided shoulder first into a large tree, knocking his only weapon somewhere to his left. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm.

"Your father killed my son," Percy said, grabbing Frank by the collar of his torn shirt. He punched Frank across the cheek with his sword hand, leaving an indentation from the hilt of the sword.

"He killed the woman I loved," Percy continued, throwing Frank a good seven feet away. He walked over, and picked him back up. "He destroyed my life at the foundations," Percy kneed Frank in the stomach, letting him go. Frank fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Frank looked up, barely able to stay concious.

"Now, I shall take your life as penance." Percy said, beginning to bring his sword down. But before Percy's sword could connect, an arc of lightning hit his chest.

The impact of the blow sent off a shockwave that managed to knock Frank out, sending him skidding over towards Piper and Hazel.

Jason Grace sat up on one knee, clutching his chest.

"We're not finished just yet."


	9. Questions abound

Percy stood up, and dusted himself off. He glared at Jason with annoyance, asking himself 'when will they learn?'

Jason Grace saw the look in Percy's eyes, and knew how much danger he was in. He just shot as much lightning into the son of Poseidon as he could, yet Percy was unharmed. In fact, he seemed to have already healed from any minor injuries he suffered battling Frank.

Out of nowhere, Percy swung his blade in an upward stroke, barely allowing Jason any time to dodge. Percy stayed on the offensive, swinging his blade with a speed Jason could barely match.

Finally, when Jason had left an opening for Percy to exploit, Percy took control of the duel. He did a feint to the right, before slicing Jason right across the chest, cutting right across the blood stained gash already there.

Jason's chest, mostly covered by his bloody purple shirt, held two deep cuts forming an x. Jason found it harder to breath, but managed to keep swinging his weapon, although not as fast or powerful as before.

Percy still did not speak. He did not smirked, nor did he frown. His eyes showed nothing, and he wore a calm expression on his face. His thoughts were solely on getting past the son of Jupiter, and getting back to where he left off with Frank.

Normally, Jason could use his opponent's distracting thoughts against him, but he couldn't on Percy. His injuries slowed him down, and even at his best, He wasn't as fast as Percy anyway.

Jason tried to use lightning again, but by the time he was far enough to do so, Percy was right in front of him, swinging his sword across the son of Jupiter's chest for a third strike.

Jason could feel his blood soaking his body, but knew Percy wasn't trying. That's two times Percy could've killed him, yet he didn't.

He was toying with Jason.

Percy deflected a wild swing from Jason with his shield, and punched him across the cheek with his sword hand, letting the hilt smash Jason's jaw.

Jason stumbled back, breathing heavily. The battle had barely begun, yet he was completely outclassed by the other warrior in every way. But the one thing that kept Jason on his feet was his pride. He was the mortal prince of all demigod children of Rome. There was no way he would surrender to the likes of a child of Neptune.

Jason swung his sword, but it was still easily parried by Percy. Jason hid his smile behind a mask of desperation, and for the first time in their duel, Percy smirked.

However, the son of Poseidon did not expect what happened next.

Jason shot lightning through his golden sword, sending it through his weapon, and blasting Percy straight in the face.

The son of Poseidon flew back, smashing straight into a tree, nearly breaking it down. His sword fell out of his hand, and disappeared in the shadows of the night.

Percy rolled up to his feet, feeling Riptide immediately return to his pocket, but he had no time to uncap the weapon. Jason was literally right in front of his swinging his sword at Percy.

Percy didn't know what else to do other than let his instincts take over. He listened to it, making him attempt to dodge it. However, the blade nicked him in the arm, drawing blood. Percy ignored the pain flaring up his arm, and kicked Jason in the head, knocking him down.

Jason's weapon fell to the ground by Percy's feet, and just out of his reach.

Percy grinned darkly, slowly taking out his pen. He saw Jason's confusion, and he uncapped it, letting his three and a half foot long blade spring to life within his hand, much to the surprise of the son of Jupiter.

"What's the matter, never seen an enchanted sword before, Roman scum?" Percy snarled, speaking for the first time in the two's fight.

"I have, I just thought you Greek fools were to weak and pathetic to have any." Jason said, letting his pride get the best of him.

Percy growled at the insult, and grabbed Jason by the throat. "Your a witty little brat, aren't you?" Percy said.

As a reply, Jason spat in Percy's face. "You tell me, Greek."

Percy carried Jason a good twenty feet, before slamming him with all his might into a tree. The tree snapped in places, and large cracks spread all over it like veins in the human body.

Jason felt his ribs break on impact, and he screamed. Blood spat out of his mouth at the same time, landing on his left shoulder.

Percy let go of Jason's throat, letting the Roman warrior slump down to the ground with a thud. He stared down at the defeated son of Jupiter, and felt the need to just end his life. To just shove his blade through the back of Jason neck, so Percy could watch the panic and fear form in his eyes form before passing.

With an almost insane look in his eyes, clouded by malice and anger, he raised his sword above the son of Jupiter. The other demigods were now awake, but Percy knew they wouldn't be up to their feet in time.

Percy glanced back, and saw their eyes. They each showed panic and alarm, sadness and grief.

He felt satisfied now. He was going to put them all through their own personal hell, like the one he's had to live for the last five thousand was going to make sure that they could feel their own guilt tear into them, slowly ripping them apart until they die.

He turned back to Jason, who had managed to roll onto his back so Percy could look him in the eyes.

Without a single word spoken, Percy began to bring his sword down, aiming for Jason's throat.

* * *

Artemis felt her arms burning from the sky, and her sight was completely gone, the strain on her body blackening her world around her. However, her other senses, including hearing, were still as sharp as ever, and she heard someone walk inside.

She didn't expect anyone to be coming to the room she was trapped in for a couple more days, but she heard someone sigh in sadness.

"Why did it have to be this way Artemis?" he murmured quietly.

The goddess of the hunt recognized the voice immediately, and would have clenched her jaw at the comment if she could crush her teeth together even more than they were. "What...are...you...talking..about...Orion?" She managed to speak out.

Orion chuckled weakly, and said "I want to know...why did you kill me. Was it really about the hunter, or was it something more selfish?"

It took Artemis a few moments before she could speak, but she managed to say "The...hunter."

Orion raised an eyebrow, and said "Are you sure about that? It wasn't because you saw me as the better archer? It wasn't because I was the better hunter? It wasn't because I was better than you?" He said darkly.

Even to himself, he sounded arrogant, but it was the truth. In the few years he was both alive and an adult, he killed more monsters than Artemis had in decades of it. He would find them with so much ease, he almost thought the gods were sending them to kill him off.

More than likely, they probably were.

"Your...not better...than...me." Artemis spat at him. "No one...is better...than a goddess."

Orion felt the need to laugh, she still held onto that godly pride of hers. As annoying as it was whenever he spoke to them normally, it was relatively funny now. "And there it is, the huge pride you always had. If I'm not better than you, explain why you let all those chances to kill me slip through your fingers."

"I couldn't kill...my friend." She said, feeling her shoulders continue to burn in agony.

"But you did. Hell, you changed the story around so many times no one other than us knows what happened! No one knows that you taunted me by knocking me out with a poison, then when I woke, I was enchained, getting beaten by you and your brother. NO ONE KNOWS YOUR AN EVIL BITCH BUT ME!" Orion roared in rage.

Artemis was now thoroghly confused, because that is _not _what happened. Not by a longshot.

"Orion...what are you...talking about?...I shot...you through the...back of your head..." Artemis said breathlessly.

"Now your not just a murderer, but a liar." Orion said heatedly. "We both know what happened, and you just are in denial. I will enjoy the day we no longer need you."

"Need me...?" The goddess croaked.

"Your the bait to get the modern heroes here Arty. When they lay dead at our feet, one of their corpses will replace you under the sky, and you will die as hellish as the way you killed me."

Artemis shifted her grip on the sky, as she pondered what that meant. Of course Orion was not done speaking, and enlightened what he hinted.

"How would you prefer it Artemis, raped by monsters or Demigods?" Orion asked. "Meh, you'll probably get it from both at the victory celebration anyway."

"Fuck...you..." Artemis grunted in anger.

"Like when we were in Atlantis or when we were alone in your tent?" Orion said smugly in reply.

Artemis was angered into silence, mentally shouting curses at Orion as she couldn't out loud without biting off her tongue.

"Did you come here...to insult me...or is there a reason...your here?" Artemis said finally, sweat dripping off her forehead. She felt her eyes water from all the pain exploding throughout her body.

There was a dark look in the Hunter's eyes, and he raised his head cockily. "I just came by to say hello to a friend, Can't a guy do that?" Orion said with a smug smirk.

Artemis knew that wasn't the reason, but didn't have a chance to press the issue.

"Enjoy your stay Artemis." Orion called out as he walked out the door with a large smile on his face, feeling victorious. He walked down to the princess Andromeda, meeting Luke and Atlas on the way there.

"How'd it go Orion?" Luke asked, glancing up at the legendary hunter.

"Relatively well." Orion said with a slight shrug. "I'm pretty sure I got under her skin."

"You think or you know?" Atlas asked, raising his chin.

"I brought up the fact the goddess of virgins is not a virgin. I am absolutely positive I got under her skin. Again." Orion smirked at the word 'again', and Luke snickered lightly.

Atlas sighed at their childish antics, ignoring any humor to be found it what Orion said. "So, where's the trident Castellan?" Atlas asked, trying to change the subject to something less childish.

"It's with our friend in Rome." Luke said breezily. "Once our little soldier boy has the other targets, we'll be all set, and the gods will be near defenseless."

"What do you mean near defenseless? They will be defeated before the battle begins." Atlas said.

"They still have two options at the child of Prophecy, remember? They can still use them to fight their battles." Luke said. "And you cannot count out that Immortal Guy either."

"You mean Percy?" Orion laughed. "You honestly believe he would willingly raise his sword in the God's name ever again? After what Ares did, I'm surprised he's even helping them prepare for the war at all."

Luke grimanced, and began to wonder that as well. "He must still care for them, or something."

Orion's laugh halted, and he gazed at Luke with a sad look in his eye. "That's impossible."

Luke raised an eyebrow, and said "How?"

"Percy had his entire life literally murdered right before his eyes. Do you honestly think he wants that to happen again?"

* * *

_In Danny's dreams, he was a more of a spectator watching a movie rather than actually involved in anything. The sky was blood red, with the son blocked out by night black clouds. Fires raged across the ruined city of Manhatten, with rainless lightning pounding the city into submission. The sea usually blue as a reflection of the beautiful sky, was now a sinful red._

_Corpses of demigods lay in the streets, streets running red with blood. However, Danny was inside of the Empire State building, watching the few who had survived to this point stare at the door in exhaustion._

_There were so few, only three in total._

_Percy was among them, with wounds that should of killed any man. He held his sword in his right hand, blood staining its beautiful steel. However, what caught Danny off his guard was that he held Zeus's master bolt in his left hand, electricity emitting from the weapon._

_Danny was there as well, looking like he was hit repeatedly by a hydrogen bomb. His hair was even more unruly than usual, and his shirt was gone, replaced by cuts and stabs in various places on his chest. His entire torso was painted red, and he looked like he was barely even breathing, but he was holding two weapons instead of his usual one. _

_Of course one was Tidal Wave was one of them, still as beautiful and sharp as ever. It's blade was marred by the gold and red blood stained on it. In his other hand however, was by far the most familiar weapon he had seen to date._

_It was small and gray, nothing fancy or special, but that didn't matter. It was who it belong to that did. _

_It was Annabeth's dagger, the one thing she literally had on her at all times. The one thing that she's used to get him out of messes that would of ended in his demise._

_The third one Was Thalia, still looking the exact same age as she did now. Her hair now fell down to her shoulders, and her electric blue eyes were dull, as if she gave up the fight. She had cuts all about her, ripping into her clothing. _

_____All three of them __looked battered, brutalized, and near beaten. They stared at the door, and a feeling of emptiness developed in Danny's stomach. They were the only ones left, everyone else was dead._

_____Or worse._

_The walls on their left crack, and they began to brace themselves. In the next instant, the wall broke. A huge, eighty foot hole appeared where the wall stood, and a body flew through the wall. It held a huge hole in its chest, going all the way through so you could see the other side of the room through it._

_It was the corpse of Zeus, unmoving and certainly not alive. His lifeless eyes bore into Percy's who crouched down, and closed them as he uttered what looked like a prayer. He stood up, just in time for the six enemy leaders to march into the room, and stare at their opponents._

_Danny recognized some of them, but they had alterations about them, that it took Danny a moment to actually recognize them._

_A huge giant monstrosity stood behind them, as he would not fully fit in the hole in the wall. He had reddish gray skin, and held an unbelievably huge spear in his right hand, electricity flowing up and down the shaft like fireworks._

_His Face was ugly to say the least, and he would've lost a beauty contest to Hephestus, but that was beside the point. He had large jagged teeth, with oily, mangled black hair. His eyes were a darker version of Zeus's, and were much more intimidating._

_Orion stood to the far left of the front group, wearing damaged leather armor. He held an awesome looking bony sword in his right hand, and had a near insane smile on his face._

_Across his back was a normal quiver of arrows, but there was a particular bow slung over as well. It was a beautiful Gold, with white tips and an unbreakable string. The golden color literally glowed with an unnatural light, shining Orion's back like a flame._

_It was Apollo's bow._

_How he got it, Danny was unsure of, but he brushed it off. After all, the corpse of the king of the gods was literally lying dead on the ground, so what wasn't possible might as well be._

_Next to him, was a woman Danny didn't recognize. She was undeniably beautiful, with calm brown hair and Hazel eyes. She held no weapon, nor wore any armor, just normal athletic clothes. However, she emitted a power like no other, making everyone in the room pale in comparison._

_That's not to say she was the only super power in the room, as Luke was there as well. His skin was deathly pale, with a scythe instead of a sword in his right hand. His eyes, usually sky blue, had seriously changed. For starters, they had no pupils, and glowed of molten gold. They seemed to swirl like water around his eyeballs, as if they were just a liquid. _

_Another thing that changed about Luke, was his demeanor. Usually emotionless or evil, it was now just amused. His dark smirk was out of arrogance, and his hair seemed to change color slightly as well. It was sandy blonde, but now it was a brown color. _

_He was also much taller, about a foot and a half taller than he was now. Danny heard of late bloomers, but isn't that a little late for a growth spurt?_

_The fourth person familiar to Danny as well, but Danny couldn't place him. He was a boy, roughly Danny's age right now, with olive white skin, and pitch black hair. Attached to his belt, was a sword scabbard hiding his blade so Danny couldn't see it. The scabbard was pitch black, with silver and white decorations at the end. It was about three feet long, and seemed like it was as slim as a knife._

_Danny saw his eyes, which were an onyx color, matching his hair and weapon. His face was a mask of emotionless, and his eyes stared down at the floor. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, feeling like he didn't belong._

_The huge army behind the giant in the back stood at arms, ready to fight. Monsters and demigods alike stood side by side, glaring down on them. Titans were in the front of the army, with sprinkles of more humongous, hideous looking warriors. Each one was like an Olympian it seemed, with one holding at trident, and another one with functioning Owl wings on their back, behind their arms. _

_Luke strutted right up to stand in front of Percy, now towering over him by a good seven or eight inches._

_"Hello Perseus, so good to see you once again." He said, but Luke's voice was not his own. It was much deeper, and much more intimidating than ever. _

_"Kronos," Percy said emotionlessly, staring the now identified Titan lord in the eye. "If I ever was glad to see you, it was five thousand years ago when I was twelve and fought alongside the gods to overthrow you." Percy spat at the Titan. _

_"I remember that war well, you lost a lot of your family because of it. Your mother, Your uncle, who else?" _

_Percy grit his teeth, but did nothing, which scared Danny. Percy was the most powerful demigod, and possibly the most powerful living being not on the enemy's side. Holding not only his own weapon, but the master bolt, he should hold no fear from anyone or anything, yet he actually back down from Kronos. _

_"Surrender, and we'll spare you and your allies." Kronos said, but not to Percy. He was looking at Danny, which surprised him. He didn't think the world was ever on his shoulders, yet it looked like t was._

_Danny saw himself look over to Percy for help, but Percy showed nothing. The only thing Danny could see in his eyes was acceptance. As if the battle was already over._

_Than again, looking at the battlefield, it was. three demigods had to fight thousands of monsters, not counting the Titans, or Giants, or enemy demigods. _

_Yet when Danny looked back to himself, he heard the words echo in his ears. "We will never surrender to you." _

_At this, Danny saw Percy smile softly. Why, Danny didn't know, but if he had to guess, it was because he was ready to die. Five thousand years all alone would be a hell to Danny, and Percy had done everything he ever had to do. He just wanted to go on and live in piece with his loved ones._

_The moment after the words left Danny's lips, Percy did the most suicidal thing Danny has ever even seen or heard of._

_He charged forward, leaping into the air, and brought both his weapons down on the Titan lord himself._

_Their weapons clashed, but Percy's blows were blocked with ease by the Titan of Time, who trapped both weapons between his scythe and the ground. _

_Percy didn't have time to react, because Orion already had. He drew back an arrow, and lodged it between Percy's eyes, in the center of his forhead._

_Instead of dying, Percy just fell to the ground groaning in pain. Orion slowly lowered his bow, a look of shock and self hatred in his eyes. Kronos raised his scythe and said "Let us see if your soul can survive being severed once more Jackson." _

_Then he brought it down._

* * *

Danny's eyes snapped open, and he saw Annabeth and Bianca sleeping in their own sleeping bags nearby. It was too early for them to have woken, with the sun still hidden in the east beneath the horizon.

With a chill, Danny remembered his dream, and how neither one of his fellow questmates were there with him, fighting for the survival of Olympus. It was impossible for the dream to be true however, because Thalia was about to turn sixteen, and would make the choice.

That's what everyone wanted, what they all thought would happen, including himself. To end the war before it would come down to just a few against an army.

But what if that doesn't happen? Unless the gods have been hiding allies or just are strong enough to alter it, what was there to stop Danny's nightmare from becoming reality?

Well, the fact Thalia is going to turn sixteen in a little over a week, that's a good thing for it to change.

Danny shook his head briefly to rid himself of these thoughts, and cast his sea green eyes above the trees. He stared at the dim sky, seeing the stars were nearly invisible. It was a blue sky, like that of a calm winter day and he could barely make out the moon far off to the left, a small cresent.

Danny glanced down at his leg, and saw all the blood still stained onto his skin and clothes. His pants had deep bite marks through them, front and back. Danny could see the entire leg was now scarred in a perfect circle, unnaturally white around it.

But the good thing about his leg, was that it was still attached, and it still function. Danny could put weight on it, and it wouldn't slow him down.

Plus it looked pretty damn cool.

Danny got up to his feet, and walked to go wake Annabeth and Bianca. Once they were awake, he walked around to help get his leg back into fighting shape. The stiffness left after a few minutes, which gave the girls time to eat a bag of chips.

They were all in a large field with lots of hills. A road ran to Danny's left, with trees sticking out like a forest right behind it.

The hill was covered in snow, which made Danny thankful he always wore a light jacket anytime other than summer. It was fresh snow, as if it fell in the night like in cartoons on Christmas morning.

And of course, Danny had no idea where the heck he was.

"So," Danny began. "Where are we?"

Annabeth had to ponder that for a moment, and said "We're right outside a town called Waynesburg, and a few miles away from the West Virginia-Pennsylvania border."

"So, are we ahead of Thalia's group?" Danny asked, still making conversation.

Annabeth glanced at him a little flustered, and said "Is everything a competition to you?"

"Will you slap me if I say yes?" Danny countered sarcastically. He didn't think it was a competition, because the sooner she got there, the sooner the prophecy would unfold.

Of course, Danny did want to get there first, but he didn't know why. Maybe he felt his pride was still on the line, or maybe he just anxious to smash Castellan's skull in.

It was probably the latter.

"Can you two stop and think for a second." Bianca said, rolling her eyes at the two. "In case you both forgot, We still got about twenty eight hundred miles to go, and not exactly much time to get there." She sounded angry, frustrated, and panicked.

"Bianca, you gotta relax, If Annabeth and I can go there in under a week when we were twelve, we can all do it again." Danny said in a voice of confidence.

"You forget that we had Ares get us travel all the way to Las vegas, and we had just left the state of New York when that happened. Then there's the fact that Grover help us steal a car from a casino and-"

"That is not what happened, Grover was our comic relief." Danny said, catching Annabeth's joke.

Annabeth saw Bianca's eyes glaze over at the word casino, but she snapped out of it after a few brief seconds. The daughter of Athena mentally shrugged, feeling it was unimportant for the moment.

The trio managed to have there stuff packed up, and were walking within ten minutes. They decided to follow the road, but they came quickly to find that wouldn't work. The road split into two directions, left and right. Neither one looked any different, except the road on the left turned out of their view.

They argued about which way to go, until someone coughed behind them.

Sitting behind them was the god of war, smirking cruelly at them. He had his sword strapped across his back, and his hair was buzzed off as usual. He still had his scar across his eye, though Danny still didn't know where it was from. It was there before Danny ever met him, and almost made him look identical to Luke, just more bulky.

He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, and it was obvious he wanted the three of them to go to him, but Danny hesitated. Ares had an immense hatred for children of Poseidon, and it showed last time they met.

It ended with Danny having a broken shoulder, and a permanent scar across his chest. However, Danny did manage to land a lucky shot by stabbing Ares through the Achilles, ending the fight. How Danny actually won, Danny has no idea, because Ares dominated the entire fight.

Ares grinned wickedly at Danny, making Danny slide his hand over his weapon in his pocket. "What'sa matter punk? Still scared of your cousin?"

"How's your foot feeling, prick?" Danny snarled angrily, letting Ares's aura get to him.

For a moment, Danny expected to be knocked into next week, but instead Ares just gave a hearty laugh at Danny's insult. Annabeth shot Danny a glare, as if to warn him to knock it off.

And for once, Danny did as he was told. He remained silent, and listened to the war god.

"Now, let's get the record straight, if I had my way, your head would be mounted on my wall," He pointed at Danny, still smiling. "And you would be my whore." He said, shifting his finger to point at Annabeth.

Danny narrowed his eyes, and fought harder to resist the temptation to pull his weapon and smash Ares's body into a deformed bag of meat. He hated it when he was forced to endure people like Ares, always talking garbage to you to provoke you.

"But that isn't what this is about." He said that bit grudgingly, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Than what do you want... lord." Annabeth said, adding the lord part to help ease over any tension between them all.

So far Bianca remained silent, which was a good thing. If she said anything, she would end up having to pick a side, which could spark a fight.

"I want nothing from you, but a certain lady does." He said, gesturing to a car that just park right next to them. It was a silver Danny the car would've been awesome without those heinous looking windows, seemingly glowing bright pink.

Annabeth paled, and she groaned quietly. Ares heard it, and said "She just wants to talk to this piece of garbage over here." He jerked a thumb at Danny, who was seriously considering attacking the war god.

Danny trudged to the car, and slid inside. Once there, he forgot how to talk properly at the sight of the goddess before him. She was seriously gorgeous, and wearing a really tight tank top with skinny jeans made Danny's hormones literally freeze over in shock.

"Gah... uh..." Those were the closest things to words Danny could muster, making the woman giggle.

"Your just adorable." She said smiling.

'sweet Poseidon's mama,' Danny thought to himself still unable to speak properly. 'this should be a crime.'

"Your Poseidon's latest son, right?" She asked, and Danny could only nod in reply.

"On the whole quest and everything?"

"Uh... yeah..." Danny finally managed to speak, trying to compose himself.

The woman smiled at his inner struggle, and said "My name is Aphrodite, and I need your help."

* * *

Thalia awoke with the sun's glare crashing into to her eyes. She blinked a couple times, and looked around. Zoe and Phoebe were nowhere to be found, which was annoying.

She sighed, and got up. It was only day two of their quest, but it felt like year thirty seven. As she rummaged through her bag for food, Zoe and Phoebe both walked towards her.

"About damn time you woke up, it's seven in the morning!' Phoebe said scornfully.

"That's pretty early for normal people Huntress." Thalia said, still feeling the lingering affects of last night. She didn't know what she fought for anymore in all honesty. She no longer fought for Olympus because they were her family, she just didn't trust anyone on the Titan's side.

"Still, normal people need to wake up sooner than that if we're going to the other side of the country within a week." Phoebe said, not really caring about Thalia's answer.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and said "I'm sure we'll find a way." At that, they got their stuff together, and walked for what felt like hours before needing a rest.

When they did stop, the sun was already going down. It hung above the horizon by a few inches, which meant they had to stop. The two hunters wanted to keep going into the night, but Thalia was having none of it.

"My feet are bleeding because we walked so much." She snorted at Phoebe. "I want to at least get some sleep to give them rest."

"You campers are all the same, lazy and weak." Phoebe said, not caring what Thalia said.

However, the insult didn't provoke words from the daughter of Zeus, it provoke a lightning filled slap across Phoebe's face.

"Insult my camp again, and it'll be a spear through your chest." Thalia said darkly to Phoebe.

Zoe honestly saw it coming, but still felt angered that Thalia attacked her friend. "Touch her again, I'll shoot you."

Thalia rolled her eyes and smirked. "You don't have the stomach for it." She saw Phoebe pull out her dagger, glaring at her with the fires of pure unadulterated rage.

"Didn't we go over this?" Zoe asked pointedly.

"Yeah, we did." Thalia said, seeing a small fire already lit in a barrel across the street. There was only one person over there, and he seemed to be watching them like a reality show.

The others didn't see it, but he raised one finger, and gestured for Thalia to come to him.

Almost in a trance, Thalia walked towards him without uttering a word to the other two.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, and ignored Phoebe's insults mumbled at the daughter of Zeus. She dragged Phoebe along behind her, and followed Thalia.

Thalia stopped a foot away from the old man, and blinked a few times. She didn't know what she was doing here, until the old man spoke up.

"Hello little sister." He greeted. He raised his head slightly so Thalia could see his eyes, which were a sunny gold color.

"Lord Apollo?" Thalia asked, right as Zoe was in ear shot

'Oipho*.' She thought angrily. She was in no mood to speak to the sun god on this day, or any other day for that matter.

"Ah, hello Zoe." he said, greeting Zoe with a bright smile. He turned back to Thalia and said "And for the time being, call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?" Thalia asked with a slight smile.

"...yes."

"Alright, _Fred, _What do you need?" Thalia asked.

"Actually, I'm here to help you," He said, gesturing to the train tracks behind him. "Save my sister."

"Um... isn't that against ancient laws?" Thalia asked.

"Artemis may be cruel, mean, insane, homocidal, has no taste in music, or food for that matter,"

"Apollo," Zoe said dangerously, feeling insulted at the words used to describe the goddess of the hunt.

"But she is my sister, and I will go to hell and back before I let anything happen to her that I can prevent." he finished. There was a distant sound of a train coming down the tracks, and mere moments later, one appeared.

"Hop on in kids, it leaves in one minute." Apollo said, flashing away.

Thalia glanced at Zoe, before jumping on in the open section of the train.

Zoe sighed, and did the same.

* * *

***Oipho is the ancient greek word for fuck.**

**Anywho, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think.**


	10. An: Chapter coming late

Hey guys, chapter will not be coming up for awhile, because of technical difficulties. Long story short, I have to type this up on my phone, which sucks compared to having an actual keyboard. I'm working as fast as I can though, so just bear with me for a little while longer.


End file.
